GRUMPY GIRL
by owl7
Summary: [NEW CH 12 UP!] Yeoja galak bernama kyungsoo bertemu dengan namja kurang ajar bernama jongin. Usaha apa yang dilakukan kim jongin untuk membuat kyungsoo jatuh cinta kepadanya? Bagaimana kim jongin dan kyungsoo bisa melewati masa sulit mereka berdua? /Summary Aneh, langsung baca aja/ Kaisoo, GenderSwitch, Fluffly, school life, Humor. Review Please?
1. Chapter 1

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

Author: xoxohansoo or Jowl7

Cast :

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya :D

Genre : School life, Romance, Fluff

Rated : T (pokoknya aman:v)

Length : chaptred

* * *

Chapter 1

"Eeughh.." seorang yeoja cantik melengguh dari tidurnya karna terusik dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa langsung ke wajahnya. "aishhhhh jinja! Eomma ini masih sangat pagi. Aku benar benar lelah aku masih ingin beristirahat..hhh" ucap yeoja itu seraya menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOO, ini sudah jam 7 apakah kau lupa dengan sekolah mu eoh? Cepatt mand..-" omel sang eomma kepada anak gadisnya. Namun omelannya terpotong karna sang anak meloncat dari tempat tidurnya secara tiba-tiba.

"OMO! YAK! DO KYUNGSOO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? OHH , KAU MEMBUAT KU JANTUNGAN ANAK KURANG AJAR!" Omel minah dengan nada suara yang membuat sang anak menutup kupingnya.

"Aishhhh mengapa eomma tidak membangunkan ku dari tadi huh? Aishhh aku bisa terlambat. Ini semua gara-gara eomma!" oceh kyungsoo. Baru saja minah ingin membuka mulutnya yang akan memaki anaknya lagi, namun dipotong dengan ucapan kyungsoo.

"STOP! Aku akan mandi. Byeee!" lalu Kyungsoo berlari ke Kamar mandi dan langsung membanting pintu kamar mandinya asal, karna dia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Gerbang sekolah akan ditutup jam 07:30 KST. Bagaimana bisa dia bersantai? Belum lagi ia harus menunggu bus di halte yang pasti akan lama. "oh, eomma tolong siapkan Seragam sekolah ku please. aku sangat kesiangan hari ini. Ini juga kan salah eomma!" ujar kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi

"dasar anak kurang ajar kau Do kyungsoo!" jawab minah. "salah kau sendiri tidur terlalu larut tadi malam. Bisa-bisanya kau menyalahkan eomma mu ini! cepatlah bersiap. Baju mu sudah eomma siapkan. Setelah itu kau langsung turun eomma akan membawakan mu bekal saja. Kau pasti tidak akan sempat sarapan dirumah." Ujar Do minah seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar anak gadisnya

"Yak, dasar eomma cerewet. Tapi gomawo eomma, kau yang terbaik" teriak kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi. Do minah tersenyum mendengar anak gadisnya itu mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya.

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"YAK! Do Kyungsoo mengapa kau lama sekali huh? Aku akan terlambat juga karna mu. Ishhh" Ujar seorang namja tinggi yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya dengan wajah dinginnya yang menusuk.

"YAK! DO HANBIN! aku ini noona mu! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak kepadaku terus huh? Dan berhentilah marah-marah, kau dan eomma sama saja" gerutu kyungsoo yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ucap kyungsoo berdiri seraya memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada sang adik. Hanbin pun akhirnya merangkul kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju halte bus bersama. Kadang mereka berdua tertawa sepanjang jalan dengan lelucon yang merekan ucapkan. Yah begitulah Do Kyungsoo dan Do Hanbin mereka memanang sepasang kakak adik. Namun siapa pun orang yang tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah saudara pasti akan menganggap mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Dilihat dari penampilan pun kyungsoo tidak pantas dipanggil noona oleh hanbin. Karna postur tubuh kyungsoo yang mungil dan wajah imutnya seperti anak 10tahun. Itu lah yang selalu hanbin kata kan kepada kyungsoo. Bandingkan dengan hanbin yang mempunyai postur tubuh yang hampir sempurna, dia tinggi dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Itu lah alasan hanbin menjadi idola disekolahnya.

Namun ada kemiripan dari mereka berdua. mereka berdua mempunyai _Heart Lips_ , jadi ketika mereka tersenyum bibir itu pun akan menunjukan Senyuman indah, senyuman manis, senyuman yang akan menyihir siapa saja yang melihatnya.

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

Kyungsoo dan hanbin pun sampai di depan gerbang yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan _Anyang Art High School_. kemudian mereka berjalan seperti biasa masuki gedung sekolah itu, seperti biasa pula para yeoja yeoja penggemar Hanbin selalu menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan iri? Oh tentu saja, semua orang pasti iri melihat kyungsoo setiap hari berjalan memasuki sekolah bersama idola sekolah yang paling dipuja oleh kalangan yeoja. Sebenarnya mereka tau bahwa kyungsoo dan hanbin adalah saudara kandung, harusnya mereka bersikap biasa saja melihat kyungsoo selalu dekat dengan hanbin, namun rasa iri yang mereka rasakan membuat mereka semua melupakan bahwa kyungsoo dan hanbin adalah seorang Kakak dan adik.

"Hanbin ah, apa kau punya pisau?" ujar kyungsoo tiba-tiba di dalam rangkuran hanbin.

"mwo? Pisau? Untuk apa?" Tanya hanbin kepada kyungsoo dengan kerutan di keningnya

"lihat sekitar kita, aku benci dengan tatapan para penggemarmu itu"

"ee..eh? kau ini ada-ada saja. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, mereka hanya iri padamu"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya kasar "aaaahhh aku benci mempunyai adik tampan"

"ey eyy eyy lihat lihat, ahahah noona ku mengakui bahwa aku tampan" hanbin tertawa meledek kyungsoo "akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga noona" ucap hanbin masih dengan tawanya

"YAK! Berhenti tertawa. Ada apa dengan mulutku? Mengapa aku mengatakan suatu kebohongan yang sangat berdosa ini" ucap kyungsoo santai

"YAK! Noona kau benar-benar mem..-" ucap hanbin terpotong

Kyungsoo melepas rangkulan hanbin ketika dia sadar bahwa dia sudah berada didepan kelasnya "Hah sudah sampai, masuklah ke kelasmu. Aku masuk duluan bye" ucap kyungsoo ketika ia baru saja ingin masuk ke kelasnya, tiba-tiba hanbin menarik tanggan kyungsoo. Akhirnya kyungsoo kembali ke tempat semula sebelum ia ingin masuk ke kelasnya.

"Yaaaaaak, apa yang kau lakukan huh?" omel kyungsoo kepada hanbin

"antar aku kelas ku, aku kan adikmu harusnya kau yang mengantar ku kelas bukan sebaliknya."

"MWO? Hey namja sok tampan. Dengar! Kelasmu ada di depan kelas ku. Hanya 10 langkah kau akan sampai kelas mu. Untuk apa aku mengantar mu huh? Pergi cepat. Atau aku akan memukulmu" ancam kyungsoo, sungguh ia tidak tahan mempunyai adik yang begitu menyebalkan sepert hanbin

"Kau cantik tapi sayang kau GALAK" ucap hanbin dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya lalu ia langsung berlari meninggalkan kyungsoo yang pasti akan mengamuk.

"DASAR ANAK SIALAN! Aissssssh jinja aku bisa gila lama-lama" gerutu kyungsoo sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"hey minzy, berhenti lah berdandan. Dan kau Park jisoo! Turun dari meja sekarang juga" suara berat seseorang membuat para murid kelas 3B terpaku sejenak.

"ss..song..ssa..eenim" ucap salah seorang murid, kemudian murid yang lainnya pun berhenti dari aktivitasnya masing masing dari yang berdandan, bercanda, bahkan bergosip, dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"baiklah, hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Ia pindahan dari _Gyeonggi_ dan silahkan masuk jongin" ucap Lee songsaenim kepada orang yang berada di luar kelas. Lalu masuklah seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit tannya yang sexy, kemudian ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri ke pada para murid di kelas yang menatapnya antusias.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ nama ku Kim Jongin, aku pindahan dari _Gyeonggi_ dan hobi ku membaca. Semoga kalian bisa menerimaku menjadi teman kalian. _Gamsahamnida_ " ucap jongin dengan membungkukan tubuhnya 90 drajat. Ketika dia selesai membungkukan tubuhnya tiba-tiba..

"aku juga mau menerima mu lebih dari teman jongin-ssi, kekasih mu misalnya" celetuk seorang gadis yang bernametag Park Boom. Dan langsung mendapat teriakan dan umpatan canda teman temannya. Sedangkan jongin hanya memberikan senyumannya

"ohh oohh lihat lah, senyumnya sangat mempesona" celetuk yeoja lainnya. Yang dibarengi dengan sorakan murid lainnya yang menimbulkan sedikit keriuhan suasana kelas degan tawa mereka semua. Jongin yang melihat suasana kelas saat ini tersenyum cerah sepertinya dia akan mendapat teman banyak di sekolah barunya ini. namun beberapa detik kemudian senyuman jongin luntur, ia melirik seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan suasana kelas saat ini. _Aneh_ gumam jongin didalam hatinya.

"Baiklah jongin-ssi silahkan kau duduk, kursi yang kosong ada di sebelah Seungkwan dan Do kyungsoo kau tinggal pilih mau duduk di mana" ujar lee saem kepada jongin

"nee, Songsaenim gamsahamnisa" lalu jongin jalan menuju kursi yang akan dia tempati.

BRAK

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi dari kursi disamping ku." Ucap ketus yeoja disamping jongin

"kenapa? Aku ingin duduk. Lagi pula kursi ini kosong"

"hey lihat lah kursi disamping seungkwan juga kosong. Kenapa kau tidak duduk disitu saja?"

"hey, mana mau aku duduk di sana. Aku tidak akan nyaman duduk dengan orang gendut" ucap jongin berbisik dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah kyungsoo

DEG

"menjauh dari hadapan ku namja kurang ajar." Ucap kyungsoo ketus

* * *

TBC

Ayeonghaseo :)

ini First Time aku bikin fanfic lohhh..

mianhe kalo ceritanya aneh :( hikss soalnya ini bener bener hasil otak aku yang lagi berimajinasi aja. GAJE banget ye ka nih ff wkwk

Kalau Renspon dari ff ini kurang bagus, kayanya aku bakalan STOP aja deh dan gak akan lanjut ke chap selanjutnya :D

Jadi, Aku tunggu ya REVIEWnya ya ^^

please jangan jadi silent Reader :v

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

Author: xoxohansoo or Jowl7

Cast :

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya :D

Genre : School life, Romance, Fluff

Rated : T (pokoknya aman:v)

Length : chaptred

* * *

Chapter 2

"jadi namamu Do kyungsoo?" ucap jongin yang mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kyungsoo

".."

"hey, aku bicara padamu"

".."

"apa kau bisu? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja eoh?" ucap jongin yang mulai sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya

".."

"dasar Yeoja aneh."

"MWO? Aku yeoja aneh? Ah iya benar aku yeoja aneh. Jadi untuk apa kau duduk di sebelah ku? Pergilah, aku tidak sudi duduk dengan namja kurang ajar sepertimu!"omel kyungsoo kepada jongin. Ternyata murid kelas dan lee saem sedang memandang kearah kyungsoo dan jongin yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Sedetik kemudian setelah kyungsoo memaki jongin, Kyungsoo dan jongin baru sadar bahwa mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas 3B

"baiklah. Dasar yeoja galak!" ucap jongin kesal

Setelah pertengkaran mereka berdua, lee saem pun mulai mengajar seperti biasa. Sebenarnya lee saem ingin sekali memarahi jongin dan kyungsoo yang bertengkar di dalam kelas. Tapi lee saem belum mau memarahi mereka karena ini adalah hari pertama kim jongin masuk kesekolah barunya jadi ia berfikir tidak ingin merusak mood belajar ngongin di sekolah ini, apa lagi ia tidak tau apa permasalahannya yang menyebabkan kyungsoo dan jongin bertengkar.

 _ **GRUMPY GIRL**_

KRINGG KRINGGGG…

Suara bel sekolah pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa _Anyang art High School_ pun sudah bergegas keluar kelas dan pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Tetapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang masih didalam kelas bersama 4 orang teman lainnya jisoo, Nana, Bomi dan Jongin. Mereka semua masih meneruskan catatan yang Lee Songsaenim berikan.

BRAK

Suara kursi yang di geser kebelakang dan suara tas yang sengaja di letakan di atas meja dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap datar hanbin kepada kyungsoo

"yak! Astaga kau, aku masih mencatat, apa kau buta?" ucap ketus Kyungsoo

"baiklah aku tunggu 5 menit"

"2 menit lagi aku selesai"

"Bagus" ucap hanbin yang dengan tiba-tiba meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dan memandang kyungsoo yang sedang serius menulis. "kau cantik juga" ucap hanbin tanpa santai

"aku tau itu."

"tapi kenapa kau sangat galak? Padahal kecantikan mu bisa bertambah jika kau tidak selalu marah-marah dan bersikap lembut dengan orang lain"

"itu karna mereka yang membuat ku kesal" ujar kyungsoo yang masing sibuk degan catatannya

"ah benarkah? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah membuat mu kesal, tapi kau selalu saja memarahiku" ucap hanbin yang sedikit merajuk kepada kyungsoo seraya mem _pout_ kan bibirnya yang sexy itu.

Kyungsoo meletakan pulpennya di atas buku catatannya dan dia langsung merubah posisinya berhadapan dengan Adiknya itu. "itu kan hanya perasaan mu saja, kau itu selalu membuatku kesal setiap waktu. Dan hey hilangkan bibir aneh mu itu" ucap kyungsoo lembut dengan senyuman paksa yang ia berikan kepada hanbin

"yak! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Do kyungsoo"

"aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang hanbin-ah" ucap kyungsoo kepada hanbin seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diikuti hanbin yang juga berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu mereka segera keluar dari kelas dengan hanbin yang merangkul kyungsoo seperti bisa. "Jisoo-ya, Nana-ya. Bomi-ya, dan kau namja gila, aku pulang duluan ya bye bye" ucap kyungsoo memberikan salam kepada teman-temannya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan kelas

"Hhhhhhmmmm" gumam teman-temannya yang tetap focus dengan catatan mereka masing masing, kecuali jongin. Dia memikirkan namja yang tadi bersama kyungsoo _'siapa namja tadi?apakan dia kekasih yeoja galak itu? Mereka terlihat dekat sekali, apakan dia benar kekasih kyungsoo? Oh yeoja galak itu ternyata memiliki namja tadi kalah tampan dan sexy denganku mengapa dia bersikap baik dengan namja tadi sedangkan dengan ku? Oh bahkan ia menganggapku seperti pencuri, dasar yeoja aneh benar-benar aneh"_ batin jongin "aaaissssshhh apa yang ku pikirkan" ucap jongin dengan nada frustasi

"hey, kau kenapa? Ayo kita pulang. Apa kau belum selesai?" ucap seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di kursi sebelah jongin

"e..eeh iya aku sudah selesai"

"jadi, bolehkah aku menjadi teman mu?" ucap yeoja tersebut tiba-tiba

"tentu saja"

"aku yoon bomi, panggil saja aku bomi" ujar bomi yang dibarengi dengan senyum cerah yang menatap jongin antusias

"ah baiklah Bomi-ssi" ujar jongin dengan senyum mempesonanya

 _ **GRUMPY GIRL**_

"hey.. jongin-ah. Antar eomma ke supermarket sekarang" ucap kim yuri kepada anaknya

"kenapa eomma tidak minta kris hyung saja? Aku sedang sibuk eomma" jawab kim jongin yang sedang serius menatap layar laptopnya

"aku mau kau yang mengantar eomma kim jongin!" bentak yuri

"eishhhh.. aku sedang sibuk eomma" ucap jongin selembut mungkin kepada eommanya seraya mengalihkah wajahnya dari layar laptop

"jongin-ah.." rengek kim yuri. Dalam hati jongin bergumam ' _astaga kenapa dia mempunyai eomma yang sangat keras kepala seperti ini. lihat lah dia merengek seperti anak kecil apa dia lupa bahwa umurnya sudah hampir 40_ _th'_ _._ "baiklah.. cha!" jongin berdiri dan merangkul eommanya keluar kamar jongin _._. kim yuri tersenyum penuh kemenangan karna anaknya yang tampan ini selalu mudah menuruti segala permintaannya.

Kim yuri dan jongin sudah sampai di supermarket yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 15 meter dari rumah mereka. Lalu yuri mulai mengambil keranjang dorong dan berkeliling mencari keperluan yang dia butuhkan tentuya keperluan rumah tangga. Jongin yang memang dasarnya penurut kepada eommanya dia dengan setia berada disampaing eommanya kemanapun eommanya berkeliling mencari barang yang dibutuhkan. "jongin ah, kau tunggu disini ne dan jaga keranjang ini, eomma ingin ketempat keperluan memasak" perintah yuri kepada jongin. "ndeeeeeee.."

Saat yuri sedang membawa beberapa barang di gendongannya ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang..

"ahh mianhe saya tidak sengaja.." ucap yuri yang masih menggantung "kyungsoo. Nama ku kyungsoo" ucap gadis yang tadi ditabrak oleh yuri "ah nde kyungsoo-ssi" ucap yuri.

Refleks kyungsoo memunguti barang-barang milik yuri yang terjatuh "bukan masalah ahjumma" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya. ' _Astaga cantiknya yeoja ini, aku harus mempertemukan yeoja ini dengan jongin pasti jongin suka.'_ Batin yuri yang tengah melamun memandangi yeoja dihadapannya ini dengan senyuman aneh, senyuman yang tidak kyungsoo mengerti apa artinya.

"ee..eemm ahjumma apa anda baik-baik saja? Ini barang belanjaan anda" ucap kyungsoo yang memecah lamunan yuri lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan barang yuri yang yuri masih setia memandang kyungsoo dengan senyuman aneh itu.

"emmm ahjumma, apa kau sakit? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Dimana keranjanng belanja ahjumma?" Tanya kyungsoo yang sedikit khawatir

Yuri tersadar saat kyungsoo menyentuh pundaknya lembut "ah nde gomawo kyungsoo-ssi, keranjang belanjaku ada di tempat makanan ringan"

"hey jongin-ah, kemarikan kerangjang belanja eomma"

"ah nde eomma.." sedetik setelah jongin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap yuri, ia dikejutkan dengan seorang yeoja di samping eommanya.

"Omo!" ucap jongin dan kyungsoo bersamaan

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan eomma ku hah?"

"Apa? Aku hanya membantu ahjumma ini. Kau? Anak anak ahjumma?" kyungsoo menatap jongin dan yuri bergantian "ahjumma, mianhe apa benar namja idiot ini anak ahjumma?" Tanya kyungsoo polos

"aa..ahh ne? Kyungsoo-ssi kau mengenal anakku?" Tanya yuri heran karna kaget tiba-tiba melihat anaknya bertengkar dengan yeoja yang ia pikir baru bertemu jongin kali ini.

"iya ahjumma, maafkan aku aku tidak tahu bahwa namja ini adalah anak ahjumma"

"tidak masalah, kenapa kau dengan jongin terlihat saling membenci eoh? Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa bicarakan pada eomma"

"eomma!" bentak jongin kepada eommanya, sebenarnya ia hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan ini. ia berfikir akan menyelesaikan masalah ini disekolah saja berdua dengan kyungsoo.

"maaf ahjumma aku harus pergi, ini barang-barang ahjumma" ucap kyungsoo selembut mungkin, lalu ia membungkukan badannya kepada yuri sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan eomma dan anak itu.

"cih yeoja aneh" gumam jongin

"apa? Kau bicara apa tadi?" Tanya yuri yang mendengar jongin bergumam namun ia tidak tahu apa yang jongin katakan

"tidak, bukan apa-apa"

 _ **GRUMPY GIRL**_

Seperti biasa kyungsoo dan hanbin berjalan menuju kelas mereka bersama. Tidak pernah lepas senyuman dari wajah cantik kyungsoo saat bersama hanbin. Sungguh mereka seprti sepasang kekasih, setidaknya itu adalah salah satu pemikiran dari seseorang yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua. " _oke sekarang aku yakin mereka memiliki hubungan special"_ gumam jongin dalam hatinya.

"Saya akan membuat kelompok untuk tugas persentasi minggu depan. Harap semuanya berkumpul sesuai kelompoknya masing-masing. Dengarkan baik-baik!" perintah Kang songsaenim

"Baekhyun, jisoo, mingyu, ren kalian adalah kelompok 1" ucap kang songsaenim "ya! Saem kenapa aku tidak masuk ke kelompok 1? aku ingin bersama baekhyun." Protes kyungsoo

"Diam kau Kyungsoo!" jawab Kang songsaenim cuek

"Aishhh baek bagaimana ini?" rengek kyungsoo pada baekhyun

"entahlah aku jadi semakin benci dengan kang saem, dia selalu seenaknya membuat keputusan pantas saja dia belum menikah sampai setua itu lagi pula mana ada wanita yang mau dengan namja menyebalkan seperti dia.." bisik baekhyun di kuping kyungsoo. Dan mereka terkikik geli karna umpatan jail baekhyun untuk Kang songsaenim

"Kyungsoo, bomi, jungkook, jongin kalian kelompok 2"

"MWOOO?" kyungsoo kaget, apa? sekelompok dengan namja kurang ajar itu? Benar-benar sial

"Ada apa lagi nona kyungsoo" tegur kang songsaenim dengan nada suara yang terdegar mulai kesal.

"Aniyo saem, aku izin ke kamar mandi" ujar kyungsoo lemah, kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang lesu. Sungguh dia merasa sangat sial bisa sekelompok dengan namja yang paling ia benci.

BRUKK

"Yak! Aw, sialan kau buta eoh? Shhh" ringis kyungsoo dengan membalikan badannya kehadapan orang yang menabraknya dari belakang sampai membuat kyungsoo jatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"hahhh haaaaaaaaahhhhhh hhh" tersangka yang menabrak kyungsoo terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya kembali normal, ia terlihat sehabis berlari dan mungkin tidak sengaja menabrak punggung kyungsoo

"ap..apa? kau lagi namja sialan. Kenapa kau selalu menganggu ku hah?" geram kyungsoo kepada namja di hadapannya

"aku mengejar mu" ucap singkat dari jongin dan mulai berdiri dengan normal

Kyungsoo pun ikut berdiri dan kini mereka tengah berhadapan "ada apa? Tak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu ku? Aishhh aku semakin benci dengan mu namja hitam" cetus kyungsoo seraya menatap jongin dengan mata bulatnya dengan tatapan kesal

"MWO? Aku hanya ingin kita berteman! Mengapa kau sangat membenciku eoh? Apa salah ku dengan mu? Setiap kau bertemu dengan ku kau selalu saja marah-marah tanpa sebab dengan ku. kau selau saja memanggil ku dengan sebutan namja kurang ajar, hey memangnya apa yang aku lakukan kepada mu eoh? Dan oh tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan hitam? Sebenarnya yang kurang ajar aku atau kau nona Do Kyungsoo?" jongin tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi dia memarahi kyungsoo dengan suara keras yang bisa dibilang teriak. Kyungsoo tersentak dengan refleks ia menyentuh wajah jongin "jongin" gumam kyungsoo dengan pandangannya terpaku pada sosok namja di depannya ini.

DEG

Jongin tak kalah kagetnya, wajahnya yang awal terlihat sangat emosi tiba-tiba kembali tenang namun ia merasakan pusing yang sangat berat di kepalanya.

"hidung mu berdarah" kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatirnya mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung jongin dengan tangannya sendiri.

"ap..apa?" refleks jongin melangkah mundur menjauhi kyungsoo beberapa langkah, ia menutup darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih terpaku menatap tangannya yang terdapat darah jongin. Tidak, kyungsoo tidak jijik sama sekali dia tidak takut darah sama sekali, dengan entengnya dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi membersihkan darah yang ada di tangannya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya khawatir dengan jongin, tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkan namja itu. Bukan urusannya juga pikir kyungsoo.

TBC

Heyooooooo. Han balik lagi :D

udah lanjut nih Chapter 2

wk makin aneh aja ya :v aku ini penulis abal-abal jadi maklumin aza yaa XD

untuk request Moment HUNHAN, aku masih pikir dulu ya karna dari awal aku niat fokus sama KAISOO. tapi aku usahain pasti ada HUNHAN moment tapi gatau ada di Chap berapa :)

Kalau Renspon dari ff ini kurang bagus, kayanya aku bakalan STOP aja deh dan gak akan lanjut ke chap selanjutnya :D

Jadi, Aku tunggu ya REVIEWnya ya ^^

please jangan jadi silent Reader :v

thannks for

 **Ocha Soo, Kpopyehetina/ntut, Kyung1225, Ruixi1, ohhsehunn534, fuckkiss, ohsusanti, kaisooyy, Guest, Guest, Guest.**

 **and 188 SIDERS :V**

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

Author: xoxohansoo or Jowl7

Cast :

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Byun baekhyun

Other Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya, temuin sendiri aja wk :D

Genre : School life, Romance, Fluff

Rated : T (pokoknya aman:v)

Length : chaptred

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hanbin-ah antar aku ke kelas noona mu" ucap namja tinggi dan juga berkulit putih yang memiliki wajah dingin dan datar namun terkesan cool dimata para yeoja sekolah

"untuk apa? Aku sedang bertengkar dengan noona ku"

"aku ingin memberikan titipan eommaku ke sepupu ku, dia anak baru di sini"

"namja atau yeoja?" mata hanbin mulai berbinar dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya

"namja"

Hanbin kembali memasang wajah tak bersemangatnya "aku tidak mau"

"Yak! Dasar kau. Apa pun yang berhubungan dengan yeoja kau selalu saja bersemangat. Ayolah kau tega sekali dengan sahabat mu ini" rengek sehun dengan _aegyo_ andalannya

"eisssh baiklah"

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"Jongin-an ini titipan dari eomma ku" sehun memberikan _totebag_ yang sehun sendiri tidak tau isinya apa kepada jongin

"ah ne sehun-ah terima kasih" ucap jongin dengan memberikan senyumannya namun jongin baru tersadar dengan orang disamping sehun yang sedang melirik ke arah kyungsoo. ' _ah iya, dia kan kekasih kyungsoo'_

"sehun-ah ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ujar hanbin yang sengaja menaikan nada bicaranya. Kyungsoo yang merasa mendengar suara adiknya refleks menolehkkan wajahnya ke belakang tepatnya di meja jongin.

"hanbin-ah, mianhae" kyungsoo megenggam tangan hanbin erat dengan wajah yang penuh rasa bersalah

"…" tidak ada respon dari hanbin

"hanbin-ah" rengek kyungsoo seraya menggoyangkan tangan hanbin

Sedangkan sehun dan jongin hanya bisa melihat drama yang kini tersaji didepan mereka berdua

"aku tidak tahu." Ucap hanbin dingin dan melepaskan genggaman tangan kyungsoo lalu ia pergi keluar kelas 3B meninggalkan sehun.

"Haisshhh" kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan kasar lalu ia kembali duduk dengan tangan yang dilipat di atas meja dan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan didalam lipatan tangannya sendiri

"apa kau baik-baik saja" ucap jongin tiba-tiba di kuping kyungsoo

"OMO! Yak namja sialan kau mengagetkan ku"

"Yak! Yeoja aneh berhenti memanggil ku Namja sialan."

"Seterah kau saja, aku tidak ingin berdebat" ucap pasrah kyungsoo dengan wajah kagetnya yang berubah kembali menjadi wajah lesu

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang bertangkar dengan pacar mu tadi?"

"Apa? Siapa pacar ku?" kyungsoo mengeryitkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang jongin katakanan

"tadi, tadi kau meminta maaf padanya. Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengannya"

"kau benar, dia sedang marah padaku"

"karena apa? Kau boleh bercerita denganku, aku ini teman yang nyaman kau tahu." Tawar jongin dengan senyum antusiasnya

"aku tidak yakin dengan mu namja hitam"

"Yak! Berhentilah mengejekku do kyungsoo!" raut wajah jongin berubah menjadi kesal karna kyungsoo selalu mengejeknya

"hahhaaha baiklah baiklah" ucap kyungsoo dengan tawanya yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah namja di sampingnya ini

DEG

' _astaga cantiknya'_ "omo! Apa yang aku pikirkan. Tidak tidak tidak.." monolong jongin dengan wajah paniknya

"hahhahhh kau kenapa? Ekpresi mu aneh sekali jongin-ah" kyungsoo masih menertawai ekpresi wajah jongin yang menurutnya semakin aneh

 _'_ _omo dia memanggil nama ku'_ senyum manis terulas di wajah jongin, entah mengapa ia sangat senang bisa membuat kyungsoo tertawa dan menyebut namaya

"jadi ada masalah apa kau dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"namanya hanbin, jongin-ah"

"ah baiklah aku tidak peduli namanya"

"dia bukan kekasih ku"

"mwo? Bukan kekasih mu?" Tanya jongin dengan wajah terkejutnya

"dia adikku"

"tapi tapi kau dan dia terlihat sangat dekat dan mesra sekali, kau pasti berbohong"

"untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Lagi pula itu wajarkan seorang kakak adik yang dekat, saling menjaga satu sama lain?"

"tapi kau dan dia tidak terlihat seperti kakak adik, sama sekali tidak. Kau dan dia selalu saja bermesraan dimana-mana dari berangkat sekolah sampai pulang sekolah kau selalu berdua dengannya"

"lalu? Apa urusanmu namja hitam?" Tanya kyungsoo

"..." jongin diam dengan wajahnya yang kembali berubah menjadi datar

"oh aku tau kau pasti cemburu, aku tau kau pasti menyukaiku kan?" selidik kyungsoo yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah jongin

DEG

Jantung jongin berdegub kencang, ia melihat wajah kyungsoo dari dekat. Matanya tidak bisa berkedip sedetikpun ia terlalu mengagumi kecantikan kyungsoo. ' _sungguh ada apa dengan jantungku? Jika dilihat dari dekat yeoja ini sangat cantik. Sangat'_ gumam jongin dalam hati

"YAK! Namja hitam mengapa kau menatap ku seperti itu eoh?" kesal kyungsoo seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan wajah jongin

"…" jongin masih memandang kyungsoo tanpa menghiraukan omelan kyungsoo

"cih, aku tau kau pasti benar menyukai ku." Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan jongin yang masih diam di tempat duduk kyungsoo.

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"Namja Gila! Dasar namja Gila!" gerutu kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah _anyang art High School_. "kenapa dia malah diam saja saat aku mendekatkan wajahku ke depan wajahnya tadi, niatku hanya ingin membalas dendam kepadanya. Kenapa jadi aku yang salah tingkah? Yaisssshhhh aneh aneh aneh" kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya frustasi

"Apanya yang Aneh?" suara berat seorang namja yang berbisik di kuping kyungsoo

"OMO!" kyungsoo terlonjat kaget dari tempat duduknya

"apa yang aneh?" ulang hanbin seraya duduk di sebelah kyungsoo

"Hanbin-ah, k..kau kau sudah tidak marah pada ku?" kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuhnya menghadap hanbin dan bertanya dengan mata bening dan bulatnya yang menggemaskan itu

Hanbin memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan kyungsoo. Astaga kyungsoo adalah noonanya tidak mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta kepada noonanya sendiri, tidak mungkin. Tatapan itu, mata bulatnya yang berbinar menatap hanbin membuat hanbin tidak sanggup menatap noonanya sendiri. Entahlah tapi itu benar-benar menggemaskan menurut hanbin.

"sebenarnya aku masih marah kepadamu"

"hanbin-ah aku kan hanya lupa"

"Ya! Do kyungsoo bagaimana aku tak marah hah? Kau itu cantik tapi kau sangat jorok! Lagi pula hanya menyiram kotoran mu di WC masa kau lupa? Bagaimana nanti kau menikah dan suamimu melihat kotoran mu di WC karna kau lupa menyiramnya? Ishhh" omel hanbin yang disertai ringisannya

"aku sudah bilang aku lupa, mengapa kau malah mengejekku huh?" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada yang mulai meninggi

"padahal kau yang salah mengapa kau yang marah" ujar hanbin datar

"aku tadi sudah minta maaf tapi kau malah mengejekku"

"seterah kau saja"

"Mwo? Kau sangat menyebalkan Do Hanbin!" kyungsoo berdiri dari kursi taman dan menatap hanbin dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi

"kau juga" ucap hanbin tanpa menatap sang noona

"ishhhh seterah kau saja" ucap kyungsoo. "Aku minta maaf Do Hanbin, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Tidak ada jawaban dari hanbin, 1 menit 2 menit hanbin masih diam tanpa memandang noonanya yang berdiri di hadapannya

"baiklah kalau kau tidak memaafkanku" kyungsoo melangkah pergi menjauhi hanbin yang masih duduk di kursi taman. Saat kyungsoo sudah berada di luar area taman sekolah..

"baiklah aku memaafkan mu" teriak hanbin yang berdiri di samping kursi taman

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya kearah kursi taman. Ia melihat hanbin yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum "jeongmal?" kyungsoo berlari kearah hanbin dan langsung memeluk hanbin "kau memaafkan ku?" kyungsoo mendongak menatap hanbin dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar menggemaskan.

"hemm, tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi"

"nde, aku janji" kyungsoo tersenyum semangat kepada hanbin yang masih ia peluk

.

"kyungsoo" suara seorang yeoja yang memnggil nama kyungsoo dari area luar taman sekolah

"eoh?" kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya kepada hanbin "baekhyun? Waeyo?" Tanya kyungsoo sedikit berteriak

"kemari kau!" jawab baekhyun dengan matanya melotot kearah kyungsoo dan hanbin

"tunggu sebentar" ucapnya kepada baekhyun

"hanbin-ah gomawo" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya kepada hanbin, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan hanbin dan menghampiri baekhyun yang masih menunggunya di bawah pohon

"baek ada apa?"

"antar aku ne, pulang sekolah nanti antar aku ke rumah sakit"

"eoh? Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir. Walaupun kyungsoo dikenal dengan yeoja galak sebenarnya kyungsoo termasuk orang yang peduli dan hangat. Baekhyun adalah sahabat kyungsoo dari kecil jadi dia sangat paham dengan sifat yang dimiliki kyungsoo saat ini. termasuk sebuah kejadian yang membuat kyungsoo menjadi yeoja galak dan terkesan cuek dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun tersenyum "mollayo, aku hanya disuruh eomma pergi kerumah sakit dan menggunya di sana."

"ah, baiklah" ucap kyungsoo mengerti

"ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Baekhyun mulai berjalan mendahului kyungsoo sampai ia teringat sesuatu ..

"YAK! Do kyungsoo mengapa kau berpelukan dengan uri hanbin eoh? Aishhh kau membuat ku cemburu" tiba-tiba baekhyun membalikan badannya menghadap kyungsoo

"apa? Aku hanya meminta maaf kepadanya" kesal kyungsoo karna baekhyun hambir membuat jantung kyungsoo copot

"hey untuk apa minta maaf dengan memeluk uri hanbin seperti tadi eoh?" timpal baekhyun

"yak! Baek dia adik ku. Ishhh mengapa kau cemburu pada ku? Dekatilah hanbin kalau kau menyukainya. Jangan memendam perasaan mu terus menerus." Jawab kyungsoo

"ishhhh aku hanya menyukainya sebagai idolaku! Aku tidak berharap lebih padanya, do kyungsoo!" omel baekhyun kepada kyungsoo

"cih kau sama saja seperti penggemar hanbin yang lain. Untung lah kau sahabat ku jadi aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Ujar kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun yang sedang menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya

"MWO? DO KYUNGSOO KAU SANGAT MENGERIKAN KAU TAU!"

"aku tau itu" jawab kyungsoo santai dengan senyum jailnya.

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"Hey kau sedang menunggu kekasihmu ya?" ucap seorang namja di telinga kyungsoo

"OMO!" kyungsoo terlonjat kaget "kau! Mengapa kau senaang sekali membuatku kaget eoh?" omel kyungsoo kepada jongin

Beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban dari jongin, sampai akhirnya ia menjawab..

"karna aku menyukai mu" ucap jongin santai

"Mm.. MWO? Kau benar-benar namja gila!" kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas keluar kelas menemui adiknya

"hey kenapa kau pergi? Hey hey hey yeoja galak dengarkan aku!" jongin berteriak ke arah kyungsoo yang tetap berjalan menuju kelas hanbin tanpa menghiraukan teriakan jongin

"dia bercanda, dasar namja idot" gumam kyungsoo

.

"hey adaa apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya hanbin yang melihat wajah kesal noonanya

"ada namja idiot tadi"

"heh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya hanbin binggung dengan perkataan noonanya

"kau tau, anak baru dikelas ku?"

"hmm aku tahu dia sepupu sehun, ada apa? Mengapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan namja idiot?"

Kyungsoo melotot kearah hanbin "MWO? Dia sepupu sehun?"

"hemm, ada apa?"

"tadi dia bilang dia menyukai ku" ucap kyungsoo yang masih menatap hanbin

"hah? Kau serius?" Tanya hanbin tak percaya

"emm, di gila padahal aku selalu memarahinya kapan pun dan dimana pun, mana mungkin dia menyukai ku" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal

"lalu kau jawab apa?"

"aku meninggalkannya begitu saja di kelas"

"kau tidak memberikan jawaban apapun?"

"tidak" ucap kyungsoo "aku hanya bingung dengan namja itu, dia terlalu percaya diri sekali" gumam kyungsoo

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang"

"tidak, hanbin-ah aku akan mengantar baekhyun ke rumah sakit, jadi kau pulang sendiri ne"

Hanbin menyeritkan keningya "rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?"

"mollayo.."

.

"kyung.." panggil seorang yeoja

"ah itu dia baekhyun, tadi dia sedang mengikuti ulangan susulan lee saem jadi aku menunggunya di kelas sampai namja gila itu mengganggu ku. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" ucap kyungsoo kepada hanbin

"nde noona, hati-hati di jalan. Dan noona sampaikan salam ku untuk sahabat mu itu" jawab hanbin dengan wajah santainya

"heh? Sahabatku? Maksudmu baekhyun?"

"emmm baekhyun noona"

"kau?.." ucap kyungsoo terputus saat..

"baiklah, noona aku pulang duluan. Bye.." sela hanbin dari ucapan kyungsoo yang terdengar _mengintimidasi_.

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"hey boy, dimana kau meletakan laptop ku?" suara berat memecah lamunan jongin

"apa hyung?" Tanya jongin

"ishhh kau melamunkan apa eoh?" omel kris

"ti..tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apapun" sanggah jongin dengan wajah yang sedikit terlihat merona

"aigu liat wajah mu. Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" ucapan spontan kris membuat semburat merah di wajah jongin semakin terlihat

"aniyo, aishhhh ada apa hyung sebenarnya ke kamarku?"

"cih kau tidak bisa membohongi ku kim jongin"

"seterah kau saja hyung" ucap jongin pasrah

"dimana kau letakan laptopku?" Tanya kris lagi

"eoh laptop mu ada di lemari pakaianku" jawab jongin sembari menunjuk lemari yang dia maksud kepada kris

"oke" kris berdiri dan mengambil laptop miliknya di dalam lemari jongin "ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau meminjam laptop ku? Tumben sekali" Tanya kris yang tengah duduk disamping tempat tidur jongin

"eoh itu it..itu itu untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan lee saem. Ya tugas lee saem" ucap jongin yang tergagap-gagap karna berbohong kepada hyungnya sendiri.

"kau berbohong 2 kali kim jongin"

"tidak aku tidak berbohong sunggung" wajah jongin berumah meyakinkan kepada kris

"seterah kau, kau tidak akan bisa membohongi ku kim jongin" ucap kris final seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar adiknya sendiri

"ishhh ini semua karna mu Do Kyungsoo" gumam jongin dengan senyuman anehnya "aku harus meyakinkan mu bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai mu"

* * *

TBC

Heyooooooo. Han balik lagi :D

udah lanjut nih Chapter 3

wk makin aneh aja ya :v aku ini penulis abal-abal jadi maklumin aza yaa XD

Mianhae karna merasa alurnya kecepetan hiks. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya di chapter selanjutnya. Kalo masih ngerasa kecepetan juga Mian bgt aku emang penulis abal abal yang Cuma ngandelin ide berjalan aja :v aku bukan penulis professional :D

Terima kasih untuk semua kritik dan sarannya, semoga aku bisa lebih baik lagi dan lagi buat ngelanjutin cerita ini :)

Kalau Renspon dari ff ini kurang bagus, kayanya aku bakalan STOP aja deh dan gak akan lanjut ke chap selanjutnya :D

Jadi, Aku tunggu ya REVIEWnya ya ^^

please jangan jadi silent Reader :v

.

thanks for

 **Ocha Soo, Kpopyehetina/ntut, Kyung1225, Ruixi1, ohhsehunn534, fuckkiss, ohsusanti, kaisooyy, misslah, kaisooexo, cute, michelle, uee750, tirafida338, yixingcom, lovesoo, kim jongsoo, Angelphanie, rahmah736, kim YeHyun, Astiarisandi, misspark92/Flaming TeethRich *Fav Author^^, kyung love, sofia Magdalena.**

 **and 591 SIDERS :V**

 **.**

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

Author: xoxohansoo or Jowl7 (Han)

Cast :

Kim jongin (boy)

Do kyungsoo (girl)

Kim Hanbin (boy)

Byun Baekhyun (girl)

Luhan (Girl)

Other Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya, temuin sendiri aja wk :D

Genre : School life, Romance, Drama, Fluff

Rated : T (pokoknya aman:v)

Length : chaptred

* * *

Chapter 4

"Luhan eonnie, kapan kau pulang? Kenapa kau betah sekali di jepang? Kau tidak merindukan ku eoh?" omel kyungsoo kepada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya melalui ponsel canggihnya

 **'** **aku merindukan mu Kyungie, minggu depan aku pulang'**

"Jinja? Eonnie kau tidak boleh member harapan palsu lagi pada ku!"

 **'** **Nde, aku janji. Dimana hanbin?'**

"dia sedang keluar eonnie bersama teman-temannya"

 **'** **ah begitu, padahal aku juga merindukan suaranya'**

"kau hanya boleh merindukan ku saja eonnie"

 **'** **eishh dasar, sudah dulu ya kyung appa sudah memanggil ku untuk pergi ke kantor'**

"nde, eonnie. Hari libur kau masih bekerja saja eonnie. Aku kasihan padamu"

 **'** **Ya! Diam kau yeoja cerewet'**

"bersenang-senanglah di kantor dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkan, eonnie"

 **'** **Ya, ka..'** kyungsoo menutup telponnya sepihak karna ia tahu bahwa eonnienya akan mengamuk.

.

Luhan adalah Eonnie Kyungsoo dan Hanbin, Luhan berpaut usia 3 Tahun lebih tua dengan Kyungsoo dan 4 tahun dengan Hanbin, Luhan adalah anak angkat keluarga DO namun luhan benar-benar diperlakukan seperti anak kandung dengan keluarga DO, seperti sekarang setelah lulus High school luhan melanjutkan kuliahnya di jepang dengan Appanya-Do minjoon dan membantu Appanya di perusahan milik keluarga DO yang ada di Jepang. Maka dari itu Luhan hanya pulang ke korea beberapa tahun sekali.

Itulah sababnya kyungsoo dan hanbin mempunyai wajah yang mirip, tapi tidak dengan luhan.

.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring di tampat tidur kesayangannya tiba-tiba menghela nafas panjang "Hufftt aku bosan"

"Kyung.." suara eomma kyungsoo memanggil dari bawah tepatnya ruang tamu "ada temanmu, cepat keluar dari kamar. kemarilah"

"Siapa eomma? Aku malas"

"Ya! Setiap hari kau selalu malas do kyungsoo, cepat turun atau eomma akan menyeret mu dari kamar!" seru Minah

"eishh, ne tunggu sebentar"

Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu yang ada dilantai dasar, ia tidak fokus pada anak tangga yang sedang ia turuni fokusnya saat itu adalah handphonenya. Ia sedang membalas pesan dari hanbin bahwa adiknya itu akan pulang malam, dan kyungsoo dimintai tolong agar menyampaikan pada eommanya.

Kim Jongin tersenyum saat ia melihat orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul juga, terlihat kyungsoo yang sedang menuruni anak tangga rumahnya hanya memakai kaos polos berwarna kuning dan celana pendek diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus. Rambutnya digulung ke atas dan terdapat anak rambut yang muncul menambah kesan manis pada yeoja bermata bulat itu, bagi jongin kyungsoo terlihat cantik, imut, dan sexy secara bersamaan. Saat jongin sadar bahwa kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan handphonenya dan akan melihat siapa yang datang, jongin menundukan wajahnya dan memakai topi yang ia lepas tadi.

 _"_ _namja? Siapa ? oh sehun teman hanbin mungkin?"_ kyungsoo menyeritkan alisnya, bertanya dalam hati.

"Hey siapa kau?" Tanya kyungsoo

Jongin melepas topinya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah yeoja yang kini berdiri didepannya

Jongin tersenyum manis "hai Kyungsoo"

"Omo! Namja idiot, kau k.. kau mau apa kau datang kerumahku? Tidak cukupkah kau menggangguku di sekolah saja huh?" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada kesalnya

"ya! Berhenti memanggilku namja idiot. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, dengarkan aku dulu kau selalu saja marah-marah setiap bertemu dengan ku"

"mwo? Jalan-jalan bersama mu? cih" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada sinisnya

"memangnya kau tidak bosan dirumah sendiri?"

"ada hanbin yang menemaniku di rumah. Aku malas keluar rumah" kyungsoo berbohong dengan wajah gugupnya

"kau pikir aku tak tau, hanbin sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya"

"dd.. dari mana kau tau?!" kyungsoo kaget karna ia ketahuan berbohong kepada jongin. Jatuhlah harga diri kau kyungsoo di depan jongin.

"Eomma mu, dan eomma mu bilang dia akan pergi kerumah teman lamanya. Jadi kau akan sendiri dirumah, dari pada kau mati kebosanan aku mengajakmu keluar."

"mwo? Eomma akan pergi? Tetap saja aku tidak mau" kyungsoo kau keras kepala sekali

"kau yakin? Lagi pula eommamu sudah member izin aku membawamu pergi jalan-jalan keluar"

"MWO? Kau gila. Aku tidak mau pergi" seru kyungsoo

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan mu. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan, pasti kau suka. Aku memaksa do kyungsoo" ucap jongin yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan berhadapan dengan kyungsoo

kyungsoo diam, tidak ada respon apapun dari kyungsoo

".."

Jongin menatap kyungsoo yang masih berdiam tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun

"..."

"ya! Do kyungsoo jawab aku. Ikut aku pergi kumohon"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah jongin dengan wajah datarnya lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan jongin kalau saja jongin tidak menahannya. Jongin menarik lengan kyungsoo sampai kyungsoo berhenti melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, kyungsoo menoleh ..

"apalagi? Aku ingin ganti baju"

"kau mau pergi bersama ku?" ucap jongin riang

"emm, lepaskan tangan ku."

"a..ah iya, mianhae. Aku tunggu disini oke" ucap jongin dengan senyum bahagianya

"ne tuan kim jongin" ujar kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ketempat ini"

"benarkah? Kapan terakhir kali kau datang?"

"saat umurku 10 tahun, bagaimana dengan kau?"

Jongin terkejut, seorang Do Kyungsoo bertanya kepadanya "ini pertama kali"

"benarkah? Kau bilang kau ingin membawa ku ketempat yang menyenangan, bagaimana kau tau tempat ini menyenangkan jika kau sendiri tidak pernah ke tempat ini?"

"aku mendengar cerita hyung ku, dia yang selalu bercerita tentang dunia luar kepada ku"

Kyungsoo menyeritkan alisnya "bercerita? Maksudmu kau tidak pernah pergi jalan-jalan?"

Jongin memasang wajah datar "emm, aku selalu mendengar cerita hyung ku, aku tidak pernah merasakannya secara langsung sejak kecil. Maka dari itu saat pertama kalinya aku ke tempat ini, aku ingin kau yang menemaniku"

Kyungsoo semakin penasaran dengan ucapan jongin "kenapa aku? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak hyung mu atau keluarga mu yang lain?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu ia menoleh kesamping dan menatap kyungsoo lekat-lekat "huuuftt.. sudah aku bilang aku menyukaimu"

"Mwo?, kim jongin kau tidak serius kan?" kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, matanya membola menatap jongin. Kebingungan kini melanda dirinya.

"aku serius, aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas perasaan ku. Kita jalani saja seperti biasa. Chaaa! Ayo kita berkeliling, yang pertama kau ingin naik wahana yang mana?" Tanya jongin yang bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan serius antara mereka

Kyungsoo masih terpaku, entahlah ia baru mengenal jongin. Ia masih belum yakin dengan perkataan jongin tentang perasaannya terhadap kyungsoo

.

Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergandengan tangan mengelilingi area wahana bermain. Sampai akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu kursi di bawah pohon..

"jongin-ah aku mau ice Cream"

"Ice Cream? Kau seperti anak kecil saja"

"yasudah kalau tidak mau! biar aku beli sendri saja!" kesal kyungsoo hendak beranjang dari kursi taman yang kini sedang ia duduki

"kau sensitive sekali, baiklah tunggu sebentar, tetap duduk disini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana okey"

"ne, hitam." Ucap kyungsoo sinis, kyungsoo merasa ia sangat diperlakukan seperti anak kecil dengan jongin. Ingin rasanya ia menginjak kepala kim jongin si namja hitam yang menyebalkan ini

"ey kau bilang aku hitam? Beli lah Ice Cream mu sendiri." Ucap jongin dengan wajah jengkelnya

"ya! Aku hanya bercanda. Cepatlah aku lelah, aku ingin ice cream"

"cih, harusnya kau yang disebut menyebalkan."

"seterah kau saja kim jongin"

.

"ini ice cream mu"

"gomawo jongin-ah" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan menunjukan eyesmile nya

"nde, apa kau masih ingin bermain lagi?"

"emm, tentu saja" ucap kyungsoo yang sedang menyesap Ice Creamnya

"ah baiklah, kita akan bersenang-senang lagi" jawab jongin dengan suara bergetar

"hey, kau kenapa? Apa kau lelah?" Tanya kyungsoo

"tt..tidak, cepat habiskan Ice Cream mu" jongin tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

Tanpa terasa kyungsoo dan jongin menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan di wahana bermain sampai matahari mulai senja. Senyum di wajah kyungsoo tidak pernah luntur saat pertama mereka sampai di tempat wahana bermain, sama halnya dengan yang dirasakan jongin. Ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat kyungsoo tersenyum karnanya. Jongin terus tersenyum memandang wajah kyungsoo yang cantik, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin "ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu hm?"

"…" jongin masih di dalam dunianya mengagumi segala keindahan yang berada dihadapannya tanpa sadar dengan pertanyaan yang kyungsoo lontarkan kepadanya

Kyungsoo kesal melihat jongin yang memandangnya terus menerus dengan senyum anehnya menurut kyungsoo, sontak kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin tersadar, dia bingung mengapa kyungsoo mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yak! Kim jongin mengapa kau memandang ku seperti itu eoh? Aku takut."

"e..eh apa?"

"Ishh kau seperti orang idiot Kim Jongin" kyungsoo memandang tajam kearah jongin

"…"

"KIM JONGIIINNNNN! KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak kyungsoo frustasi melihat tingkah jongin yang semakin aneh.

.

BRUK

"Ya! Kim jongin jangan becanda!" kyungsoo kaget saat Jongin Jatuh berlutut di kakinya. Namun Kyungsoo yang masih merasa kesal dengan jongin tetap pada posisinya yang berkecak pinggang dengan raut wajah kesalnya. Kyungsoo tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari jongin, ia mulai menurunkan tangannya dari pinggang dan raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir saat jongin tetap pada posisinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan mengoyangkan punggung jongin "hey.. namj.. OMO!" Kyungsoo panik setengah mati saat Jongin terkulai lemas di hadapannya, saat ia mengoyangkan punggung jongin namja itu terbaring di tanah begitu saja denga darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Kyungsoo panik dan semakin panik saat melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung jongin. akhirnya ia meminta bantuan orang yang lewat untuk membantnya membawa jongin ke rumah sakit terdekat..

.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Wajahnya sangat lesu, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin. Ia juga merasa bersalah dengan jongin. Sudah hampir 1 jam Kyungsoo menunggu dokter yang memeriksa jongin. Lama sekali pikirnya, apa jongin baik-baik saja? Pertanyaan itu terus dilontarkan dalam pikirannya.

.

CKLEKK..

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu ruang UGD saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang telah dibuka. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan berhadapan dengan dokter yang memeriksa jongin "Bagaimana keadaannya, Uisa?" pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ada dalam pikirannya..

Dokter itu tersenyum ramah kepada kyungsoo "Saya akan menghubungi keluarga jongin, sebaiknya anda pulang nona. Ini sudah malam" ucap dokter tersebut

"e..eeh bagaimana Uisa tau namanya?" kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan jawaban yang ia terima dari dokter itu. Bagaimana ia tau nama jongin? Padahal ia merasa belum memberi tahu nama jongin kepada sang dokter

"Dia Anak pemilik rumah sakit ini nona" dokter itu tersenyum kembali "sebaiknya anda pulang, istirahatlah. Besok anda bisa melihat keadaan jongin kembali. Saya permisi.." dokter itu tersenyum seraya berjalan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di depan pintu ruang UGD..

 _'_ _jadi, kim jongin adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini'_ batin kyungsoo

TBC

Heyooooooo. Han balik lagi :D

udah lanjut nih Chapter 4

maaf nunggu lama updatenya hisk

wk makin aneh aja ya :v aku ini penulis abal-abal jadi maklumin aza yaa XD

Aku tunggu ya REVIEWnya ya ^^

please jangan jadi silent Reader :v

thannks for

 **Ocha Soo, Kpopyehetina/ntut, Kyung1225, Ruixi1, ohhsehunn534, fuckkiss, ohsusanti, kaisooyy, misslah, kaisooexo, cute, michelle, uee750, tirafida338, yixingcom, lovesoo, kim jongsoo, Angelphanie, rahmah736, kim YeHyun, Astiarisandi, misspark92/Flaming TeethRich *Fav Author^^, kyung love, sofia Magdalena, Lovesoo, Kyungz, Newbiebarbie00. Megakai88, Kaisoo Ship,**

 **and 1.161 SIDERS :V**

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

Author: xoxohansoo or Jowl7

Cast :

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Byun baekhyun

Other Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya, temuin sendiri aja wk :D

Genre : School life, Romance, Fluff

Rated : T+ (naik rated di chap 5 :v)

Length : chaptred

* * *

Chapter 5

.

.

Setelah kepulangan kyungsoo dari rumah sakit ia langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun kepada orang yang ada dirumahnya. Bahkan saat hanbin mengomelinya karna pulang malam pun ia hanya diam tidak melawan atau memarahi adiknya kembali karna telah berteriak kepadanya. Hanbin sedikit bingung dengan sikap aneh noonanya saat ini.

"Noona apa aku boleh masuk?"

"ada apa memang?" sahut kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya

"melihat keadaan mu"

"aku baik-baik saja" ucap kyungsoo lirih

"kau bohong!" ucap hanbin seraya membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo dan melangkakkan kakinya mendekat kearah kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya

"kau kenapa sih? Tidak seperti biasanya" Tanya hanbin kembali

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap hanbin dengan mata bulatnya yang bergelinang air mata "Aku merasa bersalah hiks.." isakan lolos dari bibir kyungsoo

Hanbin memandang sendu noonanya "apa yang kau lakukan hm?"

"Jongin masuk rumah sakit hikss, karna aku hikss.."

"kau apakan anak orang noona, apa kau memukuli orang lain lagi?"

"ya! Sialan, aku sedang bersedih"

"aku tau" ucap hanbin dengan disertai kekehannya

"keluar dari kamar ku! Aku ingin sendiri saja. Tidak ada gunanya aku bercerita dengan namja bodoh seperti mu" ucak kyungsoo dingin

"tidak.. tidak aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu, ayo cerita dengan ku. Tadi Aku hanya bercanda.."

"TIDAK! CEPAT KELUAR BODOH" teriak kyungsoo. Untung saja eommanya belum pulang dari rumah teman lamanya. Kalau dia ada dirumah pasti kyungsoo dan hanbin akan habis diomeli oleh Eommanya

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"Kyung, kemarin aku baru tahu bahwa Mantan kekasih mu itu kembali lagi kekorea" bisik baekhyun ditelinga kyungsoo

kyungsoo melebarkan bola matanya "lalu? Apa urusannya dengan ku? Aku sudah tidak peduli" selang berapa detik kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan wajah cuek serta dingin

"ya! Aku hanya memberi tahu mu. Dia kan namja yang paling kau cintai saat kecil dulu. Kau sendiri yang bilang kepadaku"

"itu dulu. Aku sudah melupakannya" jawab kyungsoo santai

"kau yakin? Bahkan kau menjalin hubungan dengannya dari kau berumur 13 tahun sampai kau lulus Junior High School. Secepat itukah kau melupakannya?"

"ya! Byun Baekhyun, berhentilah bertaya! Pertanyaan mu membuat ku pusing. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mencintainya lagi, aku sudah melupakannya!" jawab kyungsoo yang mulai kesal dengan sahabat cerewetnya ini

"tapi apakah kau masih membencinya?"

Kyungsoo meletakan sendok makannya dengan kasar. "Ya! Setelah lulus kau sangat cocok menjadi reporter! Pertanyaan mu tak habis-habis baek. Cepat habiskan makananmu!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "aku hanya bertanya, kau ini. selalu saja marah-marah ck"

"pertnyaan mu membuat ku naik darah byun baekhyun!"

"benarkah? Jadi, apakah kau membencinya?"

"hufttttttt! Tidak baek tidaaaak, aku hanya sedikit kecewa!" kyungsoo pasrah menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir mempunyai sahabat yang begitu menjengkelkan seperti baekhyun

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti "lalu, apaka.."

"Stop Baek! Jangan bertanya lagi. Aku kekelas duluan bye!" potong kyungsoo, ia sedikit berlari meninggalkan baekhyun di kantin. Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh itu dengan kekehan yang lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

.

.

"Kyung antar aku ke toko buku ya" ucap baekhyun kepada kyungsoo seraya membereskan bukunya kedalam tas. Jam belajar sekolah sudah habis, murid yang lain pun sudah bergegas pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan raut wajah kecewanya "Mianhae Baek, aku harus pergi kerumah sakit. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengantar mu, ah iya lebih baik kau minta temani hanbin baek. Mian aku buru-buru bye baek" kyungsoo berlari dengan sangat kencang keluar dari kelas, tanpa memperdulikan orang lain yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Baekhyun noona, kemana kyungsoo?" Tanya hanbin kepada baekhyun

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, ia kaget saat sang idola bertanya kepadanya "e..eh aku e..eh dia pergi kke rumah.. sakit" jawab baekhyun gugup

Hanbin terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan sahabat noonanya ini "kau kenapa noona? Kyungsoo kerumah sakit? Ada apaa?"

"aku juga tidak tau hanbin-ah" ucap baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang kini telah merah padam karna merasa malu bertingkah seperti orang bodoh di depan hanbin.

"o..oh, kalau begitu ayo aku antar noona pulang" ajak hanbin kepada baekhyun

Blusshh pipi baekhyun semakin memerah "tidak perlu hanbin-ah, aku ingin ketoko buku. Gomawo" jawab baekhyun seraya pergi dari hadapan hanbin

Hanbin terkekeh memandang punggung baekhyun yang telah menjauh "kau lucu noona, pantas saja hyungku menyukaimu kkk"

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"Jongin-ah" panggil kyungsoo kepada jongin yang sedang tertidur di ruang rawat inap vvip dirumah sakit ganghan. Tidak ada jawaban dari jongin, kyungsoo memandang jongin sendu. Lama kyungsoo memandangi jongin dalam diam, akhirnya ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang rumah sakit yang jongin tiduri. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan jongin yang terasa sangat dingin "jongin-ah mianhe, andai saja aku peka waktu itu. Pasti kau tidak akan berada di sini"

"kau tau, aku jadi mersa bersalah dengan namja kurang ajar sepertimu"

"o..oh lagi pula itu salah mu juga, kenapa kau diam saja pada saat itu. Jika kau lelah seharusnya kau bilang dan mengajak ku pulang, tapi kau malah senyum-senyum seperti orang gila" monolog kyungsoo dengan wajah kesalnya "jadi, selain kau kurang ajar kau juga bodoh" lanjut kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan

Ingin rasanya jongin terbahak-bahak mendengar ocehan kyungsoo. Ya, sebenarya kim jongin sudah sadar dari tadi pagi, ketika ia bangun dari ranjangnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut karna bosan namun saat ia melihat kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan petugas kebersihan rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk masuk lagi ke ruang inapnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Ketika jongin sadar ada yang membuka pintu ruang inapnya ia buru-buru memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tidur.

"sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Kenapa lama sekali bangunnya? Apa kau begitu kelelahan? Apa kau tidak merindukan ku. Kau bilang kau menyukai ku, kata hanbin jika ada namja yang menyukai yeoja pasti namja itu akan selalu merindukan yeoja itu setiap waktu. Itu yang dirasakan hanbin saat ia sedang menyukai yeojanya, hanbin sendiri yang bilang kepadaku"

"Hmmmhhh pasti kau berbohong padaku bahwa kau menyukai ku. Harusnya aku sadar dari awal, namja kurang ajar seperti mu mana suka dengan yeoja galak dan keras kepala seperti ku" lanjut kyungsoo dengan suara lirihnya.

Tangan kyungsoo masih menggenggam tangan dingin jongin " tskk ketika kau sadar nanti aku akan membenci mu kim jongin. Kau membuat ku ragu dengan ucapan mu" ucap kyungsoo dengan penuh tekad

"jika kau tau aku mengoceh dengan orang tidur, kau pasti akan memanggilku yeoja gila" lanjutnya

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan jongin dari genggamannya dan hendak keluar dari ruang inap jongin untuk pulang kerumahnya, namun pergelangan tangan kyungsoo di tahan dengan cepat oleh jongin. Dengan sekali tarikan, wajah kyungsoo kini sangat dekat dengan wajah jongin. Dengan cepat jongin mencium bibir ranum kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya karna kaget dengan perlakuan jongin, kyungsoo hendak protes tapi kyungsoo tidak bisa. Jongin yang tetap memejamkan matanya mulai melumat bibir kyungsoo dengan perlahan berusaha menyalurkan perasaan tulusnya kepada yeoja galak ini. lembut dan manis, Kesan pertama yang jongin dapatkan dari ciuman pertamanya dengan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin melepaskan ciuman jongin namun sepertinya hati dan tubuh kyungsoo tidak menolak. Jongin terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah kyungsoo secara bergantian, tanpa balasan dari kyungsoo tentunya.

PLOP

Jongin memutuskan tautan antara bibirnya dan bibir kyungsoo, tangannya menyentuh wajah kyungsoo "Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Sepertinya aku tidak lagi menyukai mu, tapi aku mencintai mu. Apa kau masih meragukan perasaan ku yeoja gila?" apa ini? apa jongin mendengar semua ocehannya tadi? Batin kyungsoo. jongin terkekeh saat melihat wajah bingung kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

Bahkan setelah jongin bertindak kurang ajar dengan mencuri ciuman dari kyungsoo, kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berteriak kepadanya. Dan satu lagi, jongin menyebutnya dengan sebutan yeoja gila? Jongin pasti mendengarkan semua ocehannya tadi. Simpul kyungsoo.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan perlakuan lembut jongin, kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung menatap jongin dengan mata bulatnya dan jangan lupakan wajah _innocent_ nya. Jongin menepuk pelan wajah kyungsoo "hey kenapa kau diam saja?"

"ti..tidak!" kyungsoo yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera melepaskan tangan jongin yang sedang menangkup pipinya dan menjauhan wajahnya dari wajah jongin. _'Sial! Mengapa aku jadi gugup begini'_ runtuknya dalam hati.

"mianhae telah mencuri ciuman dari mu"

"Ya..Yak! jangan bahas. Lupakan saja!" omel kyungsoo tergagap-gagap

Jongin terkekeh melihat kyungsoo yang salah tingkah, disitu lah timbul ide untuk mengerjai yeoja gila ini.

"maaf juga telah melumat bibir atas dan bawahmu. Sebenarnya aku hanya berniat menciummu saja tapi sepertinya hati dan bibir ku ti.."

"YAK! Aku bilang jangan dibahas lagi! Itu memalukan kau tahu kim jongin?!"

"yah walaupun kau tidak membalasnya, tapi sepertinya kau juga tidak menolaknya" goda jongin semakin menjadi-jadi

"ya..yak! menyebalkan!" ucap kyungsoo seraya memukul perut jongin

"aaw, mengapa kau memukul ku eoh? Ini masih sakit" ringis jongin

"berhentilah membahas kejadian yang tadi!"

"kejadian apa?" ucap jongin polos

"yak! Namja bodoh!"

"namja bodoh yang dikhawatirkan oleh yeoja gila" sambung jongin

"mwo? Ka..kau kaumendengar ucapan ku tadi?"

"ne semua, sejak kau masuk tadi"

Blushh pipi kyungsoo memerah, ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Sudah berapa kali harga dirinya jatuh dihadapan namja ini?

"…"

"kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau marah?"

"aku harus pulang. Cepat sembuh jongin-ah" ucap kyungsoo dan bergegas keluar ruang rawat jongin

Saat sebelum kyungsoo benar-benar keluar dari ruang inap jongin, "mungkin saat ini aku hanya mencuri ciumanmu, setelahnya aku akan mencuri hantimu. Aku bersumpah Do kyungsoo" jongin berujar dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Sejenak kyungsoo berhenti melangkah saat mendengar ucapan jongin, DEG! DEG! Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang saat mendengar sumpah yang jongin ucapkan. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam nanti.

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"yak! Do kyungsoo kenapa kau baru pulang eoh?" omel minah eomma kyungsoo

"yak! Eomma berhenti marah-marah dengan ku. Tadi aku kerumah sakit" ucap kyungsoo sinis

"kerumah sakit? Dengan siapa?" Tanya minah lagi

"sendiri, wae?"

"untuk apa kau kerumah sakit sendirian eoh? Kenapa kau tidak meminta hanbin mengantar mu? Apa jangan-jangan kau.." selidik minah

"apa? Berhentilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dengan anak mu ini! tadi aku menjenguk jongin." Ucap kyungsoo santai

"jongin? Namja tampan yang kemarin mengajakmu pergi? Kekasih mu itu?" Tanya minah kaget

"mwo? Dia bukan kekasih ku! Isshh" "sudah lah aku ingin istirahat eomma, aku lelah" ujar kyungsoo seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kesayangannya

"ya! Dia sendiri yang bilang pada eomma kalau dia kekasih mu" ucap minah yang masih belum yakin dengan perkataan anaknya

"MWO?" pekik kyungsoo. Tanpa menoleh kearah eommanya, ia langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Satu lagi, ia tidak lupa mengunci pintu agar eommanya atau hanbin tidak bisa masuk. Kyungsoo ingin sendiri, sepertinya perasaan dan pikiran kyungsoo sudah di acak-acak oleh namja kurang ajar itu, kim jongin.

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"bogoshipo, besok aku akan menemui mu. Mianhae kyungsoo ya.."

* * *

TBC

Heyooooooo. Han balik lagi :D

udah lanjut nih Chapter 5

.

sebenernya jihan lagi galau gara2 doi, percaya atau engga jihan nulis ff ini sambil nagis wk *modus mau curhat wkwkwk. tapi serius jihan gaboong, jadi aneh kan ya ceritanya?

NIATnya jihan mau post ff ini pas dihari Ulang Tahun jihan 01 desember, tapi jihan gatega bikin kalian nunggu lama. pasti pada kangen sama ff jihan kan :p *lebih baik percaya diri kan ya dari pada minder sama karya sendiri hahah*

.

To Lovely Readers: Jihan terhura bgt banyak yang kasih support saat jihan down kemarin. aku janji aku gak bakal hapus ff ini sampai kapan pun karna aku gamu ngecewain kalian.

To GUEST(aku): i love you :V

.

Jadi, Aku tunggu ya REVIEWnya ya ^^ kritik dan saran diperlukan, tapi jangan sampai menghancurkan hati dedeq ya :V

please jangan jadi silent Reader :v

.

BIG thanks for

 **.**

 **Ocha Soo, Kpopyehetina/ntut, Kyung1225, Ruixi1, ohhsehunn534, fuckkiss, ohsusanti, kaisooyy, misslah, kaisooexo, cute, michelle, uee750, tirafida338, yixingcom, lovesoo, kim jongsoo, Angelphanie, rahmah736, kim YeHyun, Astiarisandi, misspark92/Flaming TeethRich *Fav Author^^, kyung love, sofia Magdalena, Lovesoo, Kyungz, Newbiebarbie00. Megakai88, Kaisoo Ship, Re-panda68, 1004baekie, Babycoffee99, Guest, kurenai 137, onekim, jonginDo, kkamrum, dira, guest, fishy, yehet sehun, lovekaisoo, guest, alexa, tamimei.**

.

BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG THANKS! buat yang udah support jihan, udah gatau lagi deh ya bilang makasihnya kaya gimana. makasih yang udah nulis semangat panjang lebar sampe ada yang PM. pokoknya saranghae ^^

 **.**

 **and thanks to 2.341 SIDERS :V**

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

 **Author:** xoxohansoo or Jowl7

 **Cast :**

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Byun baekhyun

Kris ex exo

Other Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya, temuin sendiri aja wk :D

 **Genre :** School life, Romance, Fluff

 **Rated :** T

 **Length :** chaptred

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

"hey boy kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"ah hyung, aku ingin pergi kerumah gadisku" ucap jongin kepada kris disertai dengan senyuman anehnya

"kau bahkan baru keluar dari rumah sakit"

"aku hanya kelelahan saat itu, itu kan sudah biasa hyung"

"biar aku antar ne" tawar kris

"tidak usah hyung, aku bisa sendiri" tolak jongin

"kau keras kepala sekali sih"

"aku bisa sendiri hyung, apa kau tidak kerjaan lain selain memaksa ku huh?" ucap jongin ketus

"apa? Ishhh terserah kau saja!"

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"noona antar aku ke rumah sehun ne" ajak hanbin

"tidak mau, kau pergi sendiri saja" tolak kyungsoo

Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit dengan jongin, kyungsoo selalu berada di dalam kamarnya. Bahkan makan dan minum pun hanbin yang menyediakan untuknya.

"sampai kapan kau didalam kamar terus eoh?" bentak hanbin

Kyungsoo melirik hanbin dengan tatapan sengitnya "keluar dari kamar ku!"

"ishhhh noona, ada apa dengan mu? Mengapa sikapmu menjadi aneh seperti ini"

"Yak! Jangan banyak bica.." omelan kyungsoo terpotong saat eommanya memanggil namanya dari dapur yang ada di lantai bawah

"Kyung kemari" perintah eomma kyungsoo

"aissssh kalian mengganggu ku!" gerutu kyungsoo seraya melirik hanbin sinis

"NE EOMMA.." teriak kyungsoo dengan suara yang melengking membuat hanbin refleks menutup kupingnya.

"ada apa eomma?" Tanya kyungsoo malas

"itu kekasihmu sedang menunggu mu" jawab minah seraya menaikan dagunya mengarah ke sofa ruang tamu

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah ruang tamu dan "kim jongin" kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai ke arah jongin duduk "apa lagi? Kau ingin mengajakku pergi lagi? Dan kau akan pingsan lagi?" ucap kyungsoo ketus

"tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat mu" jawab jongin

Wajah kyungsoo memanas "apa kata mu? Melihat ku?" balas kyungsoo tak percaya

"emm, apa kau punya taman belakang?" Tanya jongin

"ne, kenapa?" jawab kyungsoo masih dengan nada ketusnya

"ayo kita kesana, aku ingin bercerita bersama dengan mu" ajak jongin

"NOONA!" teriak hanbin memanggil kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke hanbin yang sedang menuruni tangga

"ayo antar aku" rengek hanbin

"tidak mau!"

"eoh ada jongin" ujar hanbin saat menyadari ada jongin yang sedang memerhatikan ia dan noonanya

"ya! Kurang ajar panggil dia hyung, di lebih tua dari mu! Ck" omel kyungsoo

"siapa bilang, jongin berapa umurmu?" Tanya hanbin santai

"umurku 17 tahun" jawab jongin disertai dengan senyuman manisnya

"Mwo? Kau 17 tahun? Kau tinggal kelas?" kyungsoo kaget mendengar pernyataan jongin

Jongin hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kaget kyungsoo yang menggemaskan

"aku bilang apa noona, ayo antar aku ke rumah sehun noona ku mo.." rengek hanbin kembali

"ayo kita kerumah sehun bersama" sela jongin dengan wajah sumringahnya

"huh?" hanbin menyeritkan alisnya sedetik karna bingung dengan jongin yang tiba-tiba bersemangat menawarkan untuk pergi bersama kerumah sehun

"ayo, kyung cepat ganti pakaian mu" ucap jongin bersemangat

"ah nee.. tunggu sebentar" ujar kyungsoo seraya berlari ke kamarnya

"apa-apaan dia"ucap hanbin dengan raut wajah kesal dan binggung

"kau kenapa?" jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi hanbin

"kau apakan noona ku huh? Kenapa dia semudah itu menuruti permintaan mu? Kau tau sejak tadi aku berusaha membujuknya tapi tetap saja dia menolak. Dan saat kau mengajaknya dia langsung menyetujuinya? Aku tak habis pikir" hanbin mengomel kepada jongin, tapi jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"apa kau mempunya hubungan _special_ dengan noonaku?" selidik hanbin

"belum, sebentar lagi" jawab jongin santai disertai dengan senyum miringnya

Kyungsoo turun dari tangga dengan tergesa-gesa "mianhae karna menungguku lama" ucap kyungsoo yang kini telah berdiri di hadapan jongin

"YA! Noona aku juga menunggumu" seru hanbin dengan wajah tidak terimanya

"ck aku tak peduli" ucap kyungsoo ketus

"ya yaa apa apaan kau noona" teriak hanbin

"sudah jangan bertengkar. Ayo kita berangkat ke rumah sehun" ujar jongin yang berusaha menengahi pertengkaran atara kakak adik ini

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

Kyungsoo, Hanbin dan Jongin kini telah sampai di rumah sehun. Mereka menekan-nekan bel rumah sehun selama beberapa menit namun tidak ada seseorang pun yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Kyungsoo kembali kepada mood buruknya. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan wajah malasnya di depan pintu rumah sehun seraya memperhatikan dua namja yang sedang mencoba terus menerus memencet bel agar sang pemilik rumah segera membukakan pintu. Bahkan jongin sampai mengetuk pintu rumah sehun cukup keras. _Aishhh kemana sih namja albino ini, ini bahaya! sepertinya kyungsoo sudah mulai berubah menjadi monster kembali._ Batin jongin.

"CK! YAK OH SEHUN BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak kyungsoo seraya memngetuk pintu rumah sehun dengan brutal. Astaga kyung, jaga image mu di depan jongin. Kyungsoo tak peduli lagi dengan imagenya di depan jongin, ia sudah benar benar kesal karna seorang Oh sehun.

DUK DUK DUK "YAK BUKA PINTUNYA!" DUK DUK "YAAAA OH SEHUN BUKA PINTUNYA!" DUK D..

CKLEK

"yak berhentilah berteria.." ucap seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di samping daun pintu. Namun ucapannya tidak tuntas ia ucapkan karna melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menunduk dan terlihat kehabisan nafas? . ia mengenal rambut itu, tubuh mungil itu, wajah samping yeoja ini. yeoja ini, apakah yeoja ini mantan kekasihnya?

"hahhh hah, yak oh seh.." kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia berniat untuk berdiri dengan normal dan siap memarahi sehun. Namun omelan kyungsoo terhenti saat mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata tajam milik namja didepannya. "oppa.." gumam kyungsoo sedikit ragu. " _shit shit! Kau tidak boleh menangis sekarang kyungsoo. Bersikaplah seperti biasa di depan namja ini."_ ucap kyungsoo dalam hatinya

"heh? Oppa?" ucap jongin dan hanbin bersamaan

"hyung kau mengenal kyungsoo?" Tanya jongin kepada kris

"Ne.." hanya kata itu yang ia ucapkan saat menjawab pertanyaan dari adiknya. Namun matanya tetap terpaku pada sosok yeoja yang sangat ia rindukan. Kyungsoo mantan kekasihnya.

Suasana di depan pintu rumah sehun menjadi aneh. Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba pindah ke belakang tubuh hanbin, hanbin yang saling menatap dengan jongin memerhatikan kris yang tidak sama sekali melepas pandangannya dari kyungsoo. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres duga jongin dan hanbin.

"hyung kenapa diam saja eoh? Kenapa kita tidak diajak masuk kedalam? Mana sehun?" Tanya jongin kepada kris. Kris sontak beralih pandang kepada adiknya.

"ah ne, ayo masuk. Sehun ada dikamar, tadi aku sedang asik bermain game dengannya, makanya aku ataupun sehun tidak mendengar suara kedatangan kalian. Maaf"

"noona/kyung kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya jongin dan hanbin serentak. Sepertinya mereka khawatir dengan kyungsoo. Lihat saja wajah kyungsoo kini telah memucat dan gerak-geriknya yang mulai sedikit gelisah. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ragu "ne.. aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir"

.

Selama jongin, hanbin dan kyungsoo berada di rumah sehun. Hanya jongin, hanbin, dan sehun yang tertawa dan banyak bicara. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya bisa menonton tv dengan perasaan gugup, sedih dan rindunya kepada kris, dan kris? Ya dia terus memerhatikan kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melepas rindu dengan kyungsoo. Memeluknya, menanyakan kabarnya dan lainnya. Namun apakah kyungsoo sudi untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya nanti? Bahkan kris sangat merindukan tubuh mungil itu ada di dalam dekapannya. Kris merindukan kyungsoo.

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

Jongin mengantar hanbin dan kyungsoo pulang setelah dari rumah sehun. Hanbin yang merasa kelelahan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan jongin dan kyungsoo di depan rumah "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap jongin "aku baik-baik saja, memangnya aku kenapa hm?" jawab kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Namun jongin sadar itu adalah senyum paksa yang kyungsoo tunjukan, kyungsoo dalam keaadan yang tidak baik.

"kau berbohong" simpul jongin dengan menatap tajam kyungsoo

"Ya! Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu eoh?" bentak kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Mungkin emosi dan perasaannya benar-benar sedang tidak baik saat ini. "mi..mianhae aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" ucap kyungsoo lirih seraya menundukan kepalanya

"aku pulang dulu. Masuklah udara malam tidak baik untuk mu" ucap jongin datar

"…" kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menanggapi ucapan jongin. Namun saat jongin sudan mulai melangkah menuju mobilnya tiba-tiba kyungsoo menarik ujung baju jongin cukup kuat sehingga jongin berhenti melangkah dan berbalik memandang bingung kyungsoo.

"kau mengenal kris oppa? Kau dekat dengannya?" akhirnya kyungsoo menyatakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Jongin semakin menatap kyungsoo curiga "eoh? Hyung ku, kris adalah hyung ku. Ada apa?" Tanya jongin balik

Kyungsoo sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa? Kris-mantan kekasihnya adalah kakak dari namja yang kini umm mulai kyungsoo sukai atau bahkan cintai? entahlah tapi yang ia rasa kini hatinya sudah bisa mempersilahkan jongin masuk untuk mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya. kyungsoo menaruh perasaan terhadap jongin. ' _Huee.. mana bisa seperti ini'_ batin kyungsoo.

"Waeyo?" Tanya jongin binggung

"a..aa..aniyo sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Aku masuk kedalam duluan ne bye jongin-ah. Terimakasih untuk hari ini" ucap kyungsoo gugup diawal namun dia bisa menutupinya dengan senyuman manisnya di saat selanjutnya.

"aku mencintaimu kyungsoo-ya"

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"kau sudah ingin tidur?" Tanya jongin pada ponselnya

 _"_ _eumm aku lelah sekali, bagaimana dengan mu?"_

"aku ingin mandi dulu. Baiklah selamat malam yeoja galak"

 _"_ _ya! Kau masih memanggilku dengan sebuutan itu"_

"mianhae soo, cepat lah tidur. Jaljayo" balas jongin dengan senyuman bahagianya. yang tentu saja tidak bisa kyungsoo lihat keindahannya.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk segera membersihkan dirinya dan tidur. Namun saat ia sedang berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia melihat pintu kamar hyungnya yang terbuka. Ah iya dia masih sangat penasaran dengan sikap kyungsoo dan kris tadi. ' _Aku harus menanyakannya'_ batin jongin.

.

"hyung" panggil jongin kepada kris yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur sembari memainkan laptopnya

"hmm?" jawab kris sekenannya

"Apa hyung mengenal kyungsoo? Yeoja yang tadi bersama kita di rumah sehun"

Kris binggung harus menjawab apa, apa ia harus jujur kepada adiknya bahwa kyungsoo adalah mantan kekasihnya? "memangnya kenapa?" jawab kris sekenannya dengan wajah dinginnya tentu saja ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya

"aku hanya bertanya. Sikap kalian berdua di rumah sehun sangat aneh" ujar jongin

Kris sejenak berhenti dengan aktivitas jarinya yang sedang mengetik di laptopnya "a..aneh maksudmu?"

"mmm apa kau menyukai kyungsoo?" Tanya jongin mengintimidasi serya mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan wajah kris

"…" kris hanya diam menatap sang adik. Tentu saja ia menyukai kyungsoo, lebih dari itu asal kau tau kim jongin!

"memang kenapa eoh? Kau menyukai yeoja itu?" Tanya kris balik dengan nada kesalnya

"apa? Aku menyukainya? Lihat ini.." jongin memberikan _paper bag_ kepada kris. Yang menyeritkan alisnya "apa ini?" Tanya kris binggung. "bukalah.." titah jongin

"woaaaahh PlayStation 4. Ini konsol terbaik jongin-ah. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya kris dengan tatapan kagum kepada sang adik

"aku mendapatkannya dari sehun" jawab jongin santai

"bagaimana bisa? Ia memberikannya begitu saja kepada mu? Cih aku yang selalu menemaninya bermain tapi dia malah memberikannya kepadamu" protes kris

"tidak, tentu saja aku perlu pengorbanan" ucap jongin datar

"pengorbanan? Maksudmu? Ayolah boy tidak usah berbelit-belit seperti ini" kesal kris

"aku memenangkan taruhan yang sehun buat" ucap jongin cepat

"huh?"

"aku berhasil menjinakan yeoja galak di sekolah dan berhasil membawanya ke rumah sehun. Kyungsoo bahan taruhan ku dengan sehun. Dia dikenal sebagai yeoja paling galak di sekolah, sehun yang memberi tahuku saat aku pertama kali pindah sekolah. Pada akhirnya sehun membuat teruhan ini, aku harus berhasil mengajaknya pergi, dan berbicara dengan santai dengannya. Dan aku berhasil melakukan itu, aku mengajak kyungsoo ke rumah sehun tadi untuk menunjukan kepada sehun kalau aku berhasil." Penjelasa

jongin sontak membuat kris menegang. Gadisnya dipermainkan oleh adiknya sendiri, dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa basa-basi kris menarik kerah baju jongin dan menghadiahkannya sebuah pukulan keras di sekitar rahangnya. "itu tambahan hadiah dari ku atas kemenangan mu" ucap kris datar. Dadanya naik turun dengan kasar, sepertinya ia benar-benar marah dengan jongin.

"Akh hyung apa yang kau lakukan shhh" ringis jongin dengan menyentuh rahang yang menjadi sasaran pukulan kris.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continue

.

BIG thanks for

 **.**

 **Ocha Soo, Kpopyehetina/ntut, Kyung1225, Ruixi1, ohhsehunn534, fuckkiss, ohsusanti, kaisooyy, misslah, kaisooexo, cute, michelle, uee750, tirafida338, yixingcom, lovesoo, kim jongsoo, Angelphanie, rahmah736, kim YeHyun, Astiarisandi, misspark92/Flaming TeethRich, kyung love, sofia Magdalena, Lovesoo, Kyungz, Newbiebarbie00. Megakai88, Kaisoo Ship, Re-panda68, 1004baekie, Babycoffee99, Guest, kurenai 137, onekim, jonginDo, kkamrum, dira, guest, fishy, yehet sehun, lovekaisoo, guest, alexa, tamimei, rahmah736, hunxohanxo, nurhazizah, Chore je, .1, blacktea, fxckitsullstar, kai's future wife, yoonara1261.**

 **.**

 **Q &A sekilas:**

1\. thor ini repost ya? : bukan, ini bukan repost. aku cuma ngehapus Curhatan aku yang waktu aku dibully sama guest. makanya chapternya berkurang 1.

2\. ratenya T aja min jangan M : iyaa hehe, emang dari awal aku bikinnya T. lagi pula masih 17th. masih gak berani bikin adengan NC hehe..

3\. bikin ffnya fluff aja ya thor : kalau abis baca chapter di atas kira kira bakal sad end or hap end? hahahaha #ketawa jahat#

.

masih ditunggu review dari kalian ya :) makasih yang udah kasih masukan ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

 **Author:** xoxohansoo or Jowl7

 **Cast :**

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Byun baekhyun

Kris ex exo

Other Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya, temuin sendiri aja wk :D

 **Genre :** School life, Romance, Fluff

 **Rated :** T

 **Length :** chaptred

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menatap jongin dingin, menatap jongin yang kini mulai mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Entahlah, mengapa tiba-tiba kris setega itu dengan adiknya. Padahal dari kecil kris selalu menjaga dan melindungi jongin dengan baik. Mungkin ini semua menyangkut yeoja yang ia cintai.

Hati kris seakan merasakan hantaman yang bertubi-tubi. Tadi pagi saat ia bertemu kyungsoo, hatinya sangat sakit karna penyesalan yang bertambah menghantuinya. Sekarang adiknya sendiri menyakiti orang yang kris cintai. Ini benar-benar membuat hati kris hancur dan merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan hati kyungsoo?

BUG..

Ponsel kyungsoo terjatuh dari genggamannya. Air mata kini mulai membasahi pipinya. Tanpa sadar kyungsoo meletakan tangan di dadanya dan mulai meremasnya dibarengi dengan mata bulatnya yang tertutup menahan kesakitan yang kini melanda hatinya. Kyungsoo mendengar semua percakapan kris dan jongin. Mengapa ia bisa mendengar? Sepertinya jongin lupa mengakhiri panggilannya dengan kyungsoo.

Saat itu jongin langsung meletakan ponselnya di kantung jaket yang ia kenakan. Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa panggilannya belum terputus dengan jongin, kyungsoo hendak mengakhirinya namun Saat itu juga kyungsoo mendengar jongin menyebut kata 'hyung'. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengakhiri sambungan telpon itu dan terus mendengar semua percakapan yang terjadi pada saat itu antara jongin dan kris. Lancang memang, tapi kyungsoo tak peduli. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya, kyungsoo penasaran.

.

Sudah dua kali kyungsoo di bohongi dengan namja yang sangat berarti baginya. Saat Kyungsoo mulai menerima kris dihatinya, Kris meninggalkan kyungsoo begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Itu alasan mengapa kyungsoo mulai menaruh perasaan kecewa kepada kris. Dan saat ini, saat kyungsoo mulai membuka hatinya lagi, mulai merasakan debaran aneh dijantungnya lagi, dan mulai mencintai kim jongin namun kekecewaan lagi yang ia dapatkan. Sungguh tidak bisa digambarkan bagaimana perasaan kyungsoo saat ini.

.

"jauhi kyungsoo" ucap kris dengan nada dinginnya serta pandangannya menatap jongin yang sedang kesakitan dengan pandangan kosong

"tapi hyung dengarkan aku dulu. Ak..aku tid.." jongin berusaha menjelaskan kepada kris tentang keadaan saat ini

"jauhi kyungsoo" ucapnya lagi memotong penjelasan jongin

"aku akan mendapatkannya kembali, menjaulah dari kyungsoo!" kris sedikit berteriak kepada jongin

"apa maksud mu hyung?" jongin mulai mencoba bediri untuk berdahadapan dengan kris. Tidak lupa iya menampung darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang dia ambil dari kantung jaketnya

"…" kris diam dan tetap memandang jongin dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"apa maksudmu?!" nada bicara jongin yang kini mulai meninggi dari sebelumnya

"kyungsoo gadis ku. Ku bilang jauhi dia namja brengsek!" teriak kris yang tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya

"mwo?" jongin terkejut dengan perkataan kris barusan

"aku akan memilikinya kembali" lanjut kris dan pergi meninggalkan jongin yang sedang berusaha memikirkan perkataan kris dan tentu saja menahan rasa sakitnya.

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

Kyungsoo terus menangis setelah ia mendengar semua ucapan jongin dan kris "hikss.. hikss.. hek.. rasanya sakit sekali" isakan kyungsoo terus keluar dari bibir cerrynya

"hikss.. mereka sama saja. Hikss.. mengapa mereka sangat jahat kepadaku hikss.. apa salahku kepada meraka.. hikss" begitu terus, kyungsoo tidak berhenti menangis sampai jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam.

.

.

"tenang saja hyung, jika aku bisa aku akan membantumu" ujar hanbin pada ponselnya

 _"_ _kau janji hanbin-ah!"_

"ne.. nee. Aku janji. Yang aku pertanyakan mengapa kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendekatinya sendiri huh?"

 _"_ _ya! Aku takut di tolak."_

"mwo? Cih. Bahkan kau belum pencobanya, kau begitu pesimis hyung."

 _"_ _kau tidak mengerti hanbin-ah. Dia begitu sempurna bagi ku, dan aku merasa tak pantas untuk mencoba mendekatinya"_

"kau gila hyung! Kau tahu baekhyun noona sepertinya menyukai ku"

 _"_ _kau bicara apa! Tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu"_

"kau tanya saja sendiri dengan kyungsoo noona. Dia kan sahabat baekhyun noona, dan kau tau hyung baekhyun noona sering sekali menitipkan salam untukku ke kyungsoo noona"

 _"_ _ya bocah! Lalu mau mu apa? Apa kau ingin menikung hyung mu ini eoh?"_

"sepertinya iya, biar kau merasakan ditinggalkan orang yang kau cintai sekalian hyung. Kkk.."

 _"_ _hey kau mulai berani dengan ku bocah!"_

"sejak kapan aku takut dengan namja bodoh seperti mu?"

 _"_ _aku tidak bodoh!"_

"namja yang menyukai seorang yeoja tapi justru meminta bantuan temannya sendiri untuk mendekati yeojanya. Jika sang yeoja nantinya akan salah paham dan menyukai si teman namja itu. Boom! Aku bisa menjamin jika si namja bodoh itu pasti akan hancur dengan perbuatannya sendiri"

 _"…"_

"hyung kau masih disana?"

 _"_ _aku akan berusaha sendiri"_

Tut tut tut…

"ck! Memang seharusnya begitu" hanbin mendecih pelan seraya menatap ponselnya

"berdebat dengan hyung bodoh itu membuat perut ku lapar. Ishhh ini sudah tengah malam" monolog hanbin dengan nada kesalnya. Persis do hanbin, kau seperti orang gila!. . Hanbin mulai beranjak dari kasur kesayangannya lalu melangkah menuju dapur yang berada di lantai bawah. Ketika hanbin melewati kamar noonanya ia sayup sayup mendengar isakan? Apa noonanya belum tidur, batin hanbin. Karna ia penarasan ia menunda kepergiannya ke dapur, lalu ia memilih untuk masuk ke kamar noonanya. Benar saja dugaan hanbin. Ia melihat kyungsoo berbaring miring membelakangi pintu kamar dengan menggenggan ponselnya yang masih menyala, dan juga punggung noonanya bergetar. _'Noona ku menangis'_ ucapnya dalam hati disertai dengan langkah cepat menuju tempat tidur noonanya.

BUG..

Kyungsoo kaget saat ia merasakan tempat tidurnya berguncang hebat. Dengan cepat ia membalikan badannya dan terlonjak kaget saat melihat hanbin yang telah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan raut wajah kesal? Menurut kyungsoo.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" omel kyungsoo dengan suara parau dan sedikit seraknya

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Tengah malam menangis? ada apa?!" omel hanbin balik dengan segala keberanian yang ia punya. Takut-takut kyungsoo malah menendangnya lagi.

"apa urusan mu! Keluar dari kamar ku" sahut kyungsoo tetap dengan wajah menyebalkannya

"itu urusan ku! Kau noonaku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan noonaku tersakiti. Aku tau kau pasti patah hati lagi." Ucap hanbin yang kini mulai merendahkan nada suaranya

"… hikss.. hiksss" kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menutupi rasa sakitnya lagi dari hanbin. Hanbin benar, saat ini perasaannya sedang hancur. Namun ia hanya bisa terisak saat hanbin berkata seperti tadi

"ada apa? Ceritakan pada ku" hanbin berusaha berucap selembut mungkin agar kyungsoo mau menceritakan masalahnya

Bukannya menjawab, justru kyungsoo terisak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"kim jongin, ini karna kim jongin kan? Dan juga sehun" tebak hanbin. Namun entah mengapa ia sangat yakin ini semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan jongin dan sehun. Sebenarnya hanbin pernah sedikit menaruh kecurigaan kepada jongin dan sehun. Dimana saat tadi pagi ia sedikit mencurigai jongin saat dengan semangatnya jongin memotong pembicaraannya dengan kyungsoo dan dengan semangatnya ia juga mengajak ia dan kyungsoo pergi kerumah sehun, apalagi saat mereka bermain di rumah sehun tak sengaja hanbin melihat jongin yang tersenyum miring kepada sehun dan dibalas dengan anggukan tipis dari sehun. Namun ia tepis semua kecurigaannya karna ia juga melihat noonanya merasa nyaman dengan jongin. Jadi ia fikir kyungsoo bahagia jadi apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?

"hikss.. hanbin hueeee.." tangis kyungsoo pecah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri _Shit_! Berani-beraninya manusia hitam itu menyakiti noonaku! Dengan gerakan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh kyungsoo dan memeluknya seraya mengelus punggung bergetar kyungsoo, berusaha member ketengangan sekaligus kekuatan untuk noonanya ini.

"harusnya aku memperingatkan mu dari awal untuk tidak terlalu membawa perasaan mu kepada munusia hitam itu. Aku lalai menjagamu noona, maafkan aku"

"hanbin-ah.. hiksss" hanya kata-kata itu yang terus terlontar dari bibir bergetar kyungsoo

"bangun lah, jangan kau terpuruk seperti ini. aku tidak mau kejadian dahulu terulang lagi kepadamu. Aku tidak mau kau berubah menjadi yeoja yang pendiam lagi atau bahkan bertambah menjadi monster mengerikan. Cukup seperti ini saja monster yang ada di tubuhmu, kau sudah begitu menakutkan bagiku. Aku mohon jangan bertambah menakutkan lagi hueee…" ucap hanbin penuh kelembutan. Tapi sepertinya hanbin juga mulai ikut menangis.

"Ya! kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?!" omel kyungsoo tetap dengan suaranya yang sera

"dengarkan aku noona! Akau akan memberi pelajaran dengan si hitam itu. Lebih baik kau lupakan si hitam itu mulai sekarang noona"

Kyungsoo terus terisak di pelukan hanbin, namun kyungsoo tetap bisa mendengar semua perkataan hanbin.

"o.. oh noona! Aku ingat sesuatu" ucap hanbin seraya melepas pelukannya kepada kyungsoo diiringi dengan ekspresi berlebihannya

"apa?" tanya kyungsoo bingung

"sepertinya hyung yang ada di rumah sehun itu menyukai mu. Aku melihat dia terus menatap mu tanpa berkedip noona. Aku serius" ucap hanbin meyakinkan

Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya dan mulai terisak lagi "dia kris hanbin-ah" balas kyungsoo lirih

Mata hanbin semakin membulat "Mwo?! Kris.. kris mantan mu yang membuat mu seperti ini?" ia tidak menyangka bahwa hyung yang tadi di rumah sehun adalah kris. Namja brengsek yang menghancurkan perasaan noonanya dan juga membuat noonanya seperti monster seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "dia adalah hyung kandung jongin, hanbin-ah hikks.."

"MWO?! Mereka berdua bersaudara?" hanbin benar-benar kaget. Awalnya ia berfikir bahwa kris adalah teman bermain biasa jongin dan sehun.

Shit! Pantas saja noonaku sesedih ini. ia dipermainkan oleh dua orang namja yang ia cintai lebih parahnya lagi dua namja yang bersaudara. Hancur sudah hati noonaku, batin hanbin.

Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya kepada hanbin. Tentang kejadian saat ada di rumah sehun antara dia dengan kris sampai sebuah percakapan yang ia dengar di ponselnya tadi. Sampai mata kyungsoo memberat sekitar jam 2 malam. Lalu kyungsoo tertidur disamping hanbin. Mereka berdua tidur bersama karna kemauan kyungsoo. Ia butuh kehangatan, itu sebabnya ia meminta hanbin untuk menemaninya tidur. Dengan hanbin memeluk tubuh mungil kyungsoo, kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu. Toh hanbin juga tidak keberatan, tapi tenang lah itu semua aman. Tidak ada rasa aneh atau ambigu yang hanbin atau kyungsoo rasakan. Mereka saling menyayangi dan memberi kenyamanan satu sama lain sebagai saudara.

.

 ** _Grumpy Girl_**

.

"hai baek noona" sapa hanbin kepada baekhyun yang terlihat sedang celingak celinguk di bangkunya

"eh.. hanbin-ah, ada apa?" balas baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya disertai kakinya bergerak-gerak resah

"emm noona kau kenapa?" tanya hanbin akhirnya

"oh iya, kemana kyungsoo? Kenapa jam segini dia belum datang?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan hanbin, baekhyun justru bertanya balik pada hanbin dengan wajah resahnya

"ini. kyungsoo noona sakit, tolong berikan surat ini kepada guru nanti ne noona" hanbin memberikan sebuah amplop kepada baekhyun

Bukannya mengambil alpop itu, baekhyun justru hanya menatap amplop itu dan beralih menatap binggung hanbin. "kyungsoo sakit? Sakit apa? Apa dia sudah dibawa kerumah sakit?" tanya baekhyun bertubi-tubi kepada hanbin

"nde, tadi pagi eomma dan appa membawa noona ke rumah sakit. Sekalian mengantarku kesekolah" jawab hanbin

"ck kenapa dia bisa sakit lagi? Pasti dia tidur larut terus menerus kan? Yeoja bodoh!" baekhyun berucap kepada hanbin disertai dengan decihannya. Ia pikir kyungsoo sakit karna tidur terlalu larut lagi. Kyungsoo memang keras kepala, padahal baekhyun sering mengingatkan kyungsoo untuk menjaga pola tidurnya. Intinya baekhyun kesal dan khawatir tentu saja.

hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "itu salah satu penyebabnya"

Baekhyun menyeritkan alisnya. Bingung dengan ucapan hanbin "heh? Salah satunya? Berarti ada penyebab lainnya? Bisa kau menceritakannya kepada ku?"

Sebelum hanbin menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, suara berat seorang namja menyapa dirinya.

"hey bro! apa yang kau lakukan di sini bersama baekhyun? Apa kalian berkencan?" sapa sehun ceria seraya menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"apa harus aku yang memberi tahu? Seprtinya noona langsung menanyakannya kepada kyungsoo noona saja" jawab hanbin seadanya kepada baekhyun

Dan kini matanya menatap sengit kearah sehun "…" hanbin diam memandang sehun dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"hey santailah, lihat matamu sudah ingin melompat keluar kkk" kekeh sehun geli

"diam kau brengsek! Menjijikan! Aku bukan sahabat mu lagi! Jadi berhenti bersikap sok baik di depan ku" ucap hanbin dengan nada bicara yang datar sekaligus tajam

"ya! Hey! Aku hanya menggoda mu dengan baekhyun noona. Aku hanya bercanda, mengapa kau sangat sensitive sekali hari ini eoh?" nada bicara sehun sedikit menaik

"ck brengsek! Kau dengan sepupu mu sama-sama brengsek" decih hanbin disertai dengan kepergiannya dari ruang kelas noonanya meninggalkan sehun yang mematung dan tentu saja meninggalkan baekhyun dengan tampang bodohnya. Baekhyun binggung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Sehun terus memandang pintu kelas yang barud dilewati hanbin. Sehun sadar, pasti hanbin mengetahui tentang taruhannya dengan jongin.

"YA! Sehun aku bicara padamu!" Sehun kaget saat suara mematikan baekhyun menyambar indra pendengarannya

"eh.. ada apa noona?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ishhhh mengapa kau melamun?!" omel baekhyun

"mianhae noona, aku ingin menitipkan surat izin jongin"

"heh? Jongin? Dia tidak masuk? Kenapa? Kyungsoo juga tidak masuk hari ini" Sehun menegang saat baekhyun menyebut nama kyungsoo

"aku tidak tahu noona" ucap sehun cepat dan langsung pergi keluar kelas jongin

"ishhhh ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh sekarang? Aku harus meminta penjelasan dari manusia bermata bulat itu!" monolog baekhyun

* * *

To Be Continue

.

kurang panjang ? iya. mianhae jongmal mianhaeeeeeeeeeee hueeee..

.

makasih banyak buat yang udan Review, Favorite dan follow :)

.

alasan jihan lama update:

1\. jihan sibuk banget minggu2 ini, ngurus olshop jadi gapunya banyak waktu buat megang laptop

2\. ide tiba-tiba ilang gitu aja. dilema banget, pengen cepet end. tapi gamasuk akal bgt. apa lagi ini lagi konfliknya

3\. jihan ini type orang yang otaknya jalan kalau tengah malam. jadi kalau jihan sempet bergadang jihan bisa ngetik ff ini sampe 2 3 halaman. lumayan lah yaa dicicil

.

maafin jihan ya, semoga gak bosen nunggu cerita ini..

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

 **Author:** xoxohansoo or Jowl7

 **Cast :**

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Byun baekhyun

Kris ex exo

Other Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya, temuin sendiri aja wk :D

 **Genre :** School life, Romance, Fluff

 **Rated :** T

 **Length :** chaptred

 **Chapter 8  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"hai baek noona" sapa hanbin kepada baekhyun yang terlihat sedang celingak celinguk di bangkunya

"eh.. hanbin-ah, ada apa?" balas baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya disertai kakinya yang bergerak-gerak resah

"emm noona kau kenapa?" tanya hanbin akhirnya

"oh iya, kemana kyungsoo? Kenapa jam segini dia belum datang?" tanya baekhyun balik dengan wajah resahnya

"ini. kyungsoo noona sakit, tolong berikan surat ini kepada guru nanti ne noona" hanbin memberikan sebuah amplop kepada baekhyun

Bukannya mengambil alpop itu, baekhyun justru hanya menatap amplop itu dan beralih menatap binggung hanbin.

"kyungsoo sakit? Sakit apa? Apa dia sudah dibawa kerumah sakit?" tanya baekhyun bertubi-tubi kepada hanbin

"nde, tadi pagi eomma dan appa membawa noona ke rumah sakit. Sekalian mengantarku kesekolah" jawab hanbin

"ck kenapa dia bisa sakit lagi? Pasti dia tidur larut terus menerus kan? Yeoja bodoh!" baekhyun berucap kepada hanbin disertai dengan decihannya. Ia pikir kyungsoo sakit karna tidur terlalu larut lagi. Kyungsoo memang keras kepala, padahal baekhyun sering mengingatkan kyungsoo untuk menjaga pola tidurnya. Intinya baekhyun kesal dan khawatir tentu saja.

hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "itu salah satu penyebabnya"

Baekhyun menyeritkan alisnya. Bingung dengan ucapan hanbin "heh? Salah satunya? Berarti ada penyebab lainnya? Bisa kau menceritakannya kepada ku?"

Sebelum hanbin menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, suara berat seorang namja menyapa dirinya.

"hey bro! apa yang kau lakukan di sini bersama baekhyun? Apa kalian berkencan?" sapa sehun ceria seraya menggoda sahabatnya itu

"apa harus aku yang memberi tahu? Seprtinya noona langsung menanyakannya kepada kyungsoo noona saja" jawab hanbin seadanya kepada baekhyun.

Dan kini matanya menatap sengit kearah sehun. "…" hanbin diam memandang sehun dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"hey santailah, lihat matamu sudah ingin melompat keluar kkk" kekeh sehun geli

"diam kau brengsek! Menjijikan! Aku bukan sahabat mu lagi! Jadi berhenti bersikan sok baik di depan ku" ucap hanbin dengan nada bicara yang datar sekaligus tajam

"ya! Hey! Aku hanya menggoda mu dengan baekhyun noona. Aku hanya bercanda, mengapa kau sangat sensitive sekali hari ini eoh?" nada bicara sehun sedikit menaik

Kini Baekhyun menatap bingung hanbin dan sehun bergantian

"ck brengsek! Kau dengan sepupu mu sama-sama brengsek" decih hanbin disertai dengan kepergiannya dari ruang kelas noonanya meninggalkan sehun yang mematung dan tentu saja meninggalkan baekhyun dengan tampang bodohnya.

Baekhyun binggung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Sehun terus memandang pintu kelas yang baru dilewati hanbin. Sehun sadar, pasti hanbin mengetahui tentang taruhannya dengan jongin.

"YA! Sehun aku bicara padamu!" Sehun kaget saat suara mematikan baekhyun menyambar indra pendengarannya

"eh.. ada apa noona?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ishhhh mengapa kau melamun?!" omel baekhyun

"mianhae noona, aku ingin menitipkan surat izin jongin"

"heh? Jongin? Dia tidak masuk? Kenapa? Kyungsoo juga tidak masuk hari ini" Sehun menegang saat baekhyun menyebut nama kyungsoo

"aku tidak tahu noona" ucap sehun cepat dan langsung pergi keluar kelas jongin

"ishhhh ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa aku menjadi seperti orang bodoh sekarang? Aku harus meminta penjelasan dari manusia bermata bulat itu!"

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

baekhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat kyungsoo dengan cepat "kyungsoo!" ucap baekhyun dengan nada tingginya yang menggema di ruang rawat kyungsoo

kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk dengan ekspresi datarnya tanpa menjawab panggilan sahabatnya itu

dengan gerakan cepat baekhyun menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit "kyungsoo-ya, astaga wajah mu pucat sekali" ucap baekhyun dengan wajah paniknya

"kau berlebihan baek.." komentar kyungsoo dengan nada suara yang pelan

"ya! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu yeoja bodoh!"

"terima kasih baek.."

"emm, mengapa kau bisa tiba-tiba sakit eoh?"

"aku hanya terlalu lelah baek" jawab kyungsoo santai

"ya! Kau membohongi ku. Pasti kau bergandang lagi kan. Ck mengapa kau susah sekali di beritahu sih?"

"ah itu.. itu aku hanya bergadang 3 hari terakhir baek" kalau sudah seperti ini, pasti panjang urusannya. Baekhyun akan terus mengoceh dan memarahinya seperti ibunya. Siap kan telinga mu kyungsoo.

"hanya kau bilang? Aku sudah sering bilang berhentilah bergadang! Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan saat bergadang? Tugas dari guru saja kau jarang mengerjakannya. Paling-paling kau mengerjakannya di sekolah. Ck"

"…" kyungsoo diam, ingin rasanya membela diri tapi apa yang mau dibela? Lagi pula yang dikatakan baekhyun itu benar

"mengapa kau hanya diam Do kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun tetap dengan raut kekesalannya

"itu baek.. Aku hanya.. hanya me"

"membaca novel bodohmu. Aku tau jawabannya Do kyungsoo"

"baek, itu hobby ku. Jangan melarang ku" ucap kyungsoo lirih

"siapa yang melarang mu? Aku tidak melarang mu pada hobbymu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau kan bisa membaca novelmu itu saat ada waktu luang, jangan sampai jam istirahatmu kau pakai juga dengan membaca novel mu itu. Mengertilah kyungsoo-ya. Aku khawatir kepadamu" oceh baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh penekannan. Tapa disadari baekhyun mulai berlinang air mata

"baek.." kyungsoo menyebut nama baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti baekhyun.

"kau mendengarkan aku kan kyung? Bisa kah kau berjanji untuk tidak bergadang sampai larut malam lagi? Ini demi kesehatanmu kyung. Ku mohon jangan lagi membuat orang yang menyayangimu khawatir lagi dengan kelakuan bodoh mu itu. Apa kau tidak menyayangi ku?, Hanbin, Eomma dan appa mu, eoh?"

"maafkan aku baekie hiks…" ucap kyungsoo tulus disertai dengan jatuhnya airmata dari mata bulatnya

"ne, kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Kau maukan berjanji untuk ku, hanbin, eomma dan appa mu kan? Terutama kepada dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun bertanya kembali dengan air mata yang akhirnya tidak bisa terbendung lagi

Kyungsoo menarik tubuh baekhyun untuk ia peluk, lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya di dalam pelukan itu "ne aku berjanji baek.. terimakasih" balas kyungsoo dengan tangisan kecilnya. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia mempunyai sahabat seperti baekhyun, kyungsoo merasa baekhyun sangat menyayanginya seperti keluarganya sendiri. Kyungsoo bahagia karna ternyata banyak orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari kyungsoo

"jangan menangis ne, berbaringlah. Suhu tubuhmu masih panas kyung" baekhyun berucap seraya menghapus air mata pada wajah kyungsoo. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuh kyungsoo kembali dengan perlahan.

"kau juga jangan menangis baek" balas kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menjulur ke wajah baekhyun untuk menghapus air mata sahabatnya itu.

"emm tentu saja" jawab baekhyun dengan senyumannya seraya membantu kyungsoo untuk menghapus air matanya sendiri

Hening beberapa menit di dalam ruang rawat kyungsoo. Sampai baekhyun bertanya pada kyungsoo.

"hey apa aku boleh bertanya kyung?" "em tanya apa baek?"

"hanbin" jawab baekhyun ragu

"ah hanbin, apa lagi? Sepertinya dia belum memiliki kekasih juga sampai saat ini baek. Jadi kau tenang saja" jawab kyungsoo santai dengan wajah polosnya, merasa mengertahui apa yang akan baekhyun tanyakan kepaadanya

"eishhh bukan itu maksud ku" seru baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya

"eoh? Lalu apa lagi?"

"emm itu tadi pagi, ada apa dengan hanbin dan sehun? Tadi pagi mereka sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Aku mendengar hanbin mengumpati sehun dengan tajam. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"…" kyungsoo diam. Ia tahu pasti hanbin mengumpati sehun karna dirinya

"tadi pagi hanbin ke kelas kita untuk menitipkan surat izin mu kepadaku, tidak lama sehun pun datang dan menitipkan surat izin jongin juga. Saat itu sehun meledek hanbin telah berkencan dengan ku, Entah apa masalahnya hanbin langsung berubah marah dan melihat sehun dengan tatapan benci. Segitu sensitivenya kah dia? Apa itu masalahnya? Ah aku tidak yakin kyung, kau harus menceritakannya kepada ku!" jelas baekhyun

"hiksss.." satu isakan kini terdengar kembali dari bibir cerry kyungsoo

"ya ya ya! Mengapa kau malah menangis?" ucap baekhyun panik seraya mendekap tangan kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya

"ada apa? Ceritakan semuanya kepada ku" Kyungsoo menceritakan semua tentang kejadian yang telah ia alami kepada baekhyun. Tentang taruhan yang sehun dan jongin lakukan. Segalanya tentang rasa sakit dihatinya. Dan juga tentang ia yang bisa masuk rumah sakit karna menangis sampai tengah malam.

Baekhyun tentu saja kaget mendengar semua yang kyungsoo ceritakan padanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sehun dan jongin berani berbuat hal sejahat itu kepada kyungsoo. Dan salah satu fakta yang membuat baekhyun kaget adalah bahwa jongin adalah adik dari kris. Namja yang sangat dicintai oleh kyungsoo sekaligus namja yang berhasil menghancurkan hati kyungsoo. Dan baekhyun membenci kris.

"brengsek! Pantas saja hanbin semarah itu dengan sehun" umpat baekhyun dengan kekesalannya yang mulai meluap

Kyungsoo hanya diam memerhatikan baekhyun. "aku akan memberikan pelajaran untuk mereka berdua! Mereka harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya! "

"jangan baek, biarkan saja. Aku perlahan akan melupakan jongin baek. Aku tidak ingin membuat urusan ini lebih rumit lagi dengannya baek"

"tapi kyung, mereka sangat keterlaluan! Aku tidak terima sahabatku diperkakukan seperti ini" balas baekhyun tidak terima

"aku akan baik-baik saja baek, aku yakin aku bisa melewatinya. Cukup kau berada disampingku dan mendukungku, aku pasti akan melewati rasa sakit ini dengan mudah"

"tapi kyung-"

"Baek, percayalah kepadaku" kyungsoo berujar lembut berupaya meyakinkan baekhyun.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"kris, kemana jongin? Mengapa seharian ini dia tidak pulang kerumah?" tanya yuri-eomma jongin dan kris- dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia bertanya kepada kris putra pertamanya yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya

"aku tidak tahu eomma" jawab kris datar

"bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu? Harusnya kau menjanganya, kris" balas yuri masih dengan keresahannya

"sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu" kris menjawab tetap dengan nada datar sekaligus dinginnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari laptop kesayangannya

"mengapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. eomma khawatir dengan keadaannya kris. Dimana jongin" ucap yuri dengan mata yang kini mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening

Kris menolehkan pandangannya kepada sang eomma dengan wajah kesalnya "mengapa harus aku yang repot mencarinya? Dia sudah menghancurkan hidupku!" bentak kris kepada yuri

Yuri membulatkan matanya saat kris berbicara seperti itu "apa yang kau bicarakan?!" omel yuri kepada kris

"aku membencinya!" ucap kris dengan suara kerasnya

"jongin adik mu, eomma takut ia kelelahan lagi kris. Eomma mohon cari dia sekarang hikss.." minta yuri disertai dengan isakan pilunya

"eomma mohon jangan pernah kau bicara seperti itu, kau tidak membenci jongin, kris. Kalian saling menyayangi sejak kecil, kau selalu menjanga jongin sejak kecil. Eomma mohon jangan seperti ini jika kau dan jongin sedang dalam masalah. Kalian bisa memperbaikinya baik-baik. Eomma mohon jangan pernah kau mengucapkan kata itu lagi kris. Hikss.. eomma mohon hiks…" ucap yuri yang kini telah menangis sempurna di depan anaknya

Kris merasakan rasa sakit kembali saat melihat eommanya menangis, ia paling tidak bisa melihat eommanya menangis apalagi ia menangis karna dirinya "maafkan aku eomma" ucap kris akhirnya

Sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah karna telah membuat eommanya menangis seperti ini "aku akan mencari jongin. Jangan menangis lagi, maafkan aku eomma" lanjut kris Yuri tersenyum lembut di sela tangisannya

"aku percaya kepadamu. Kau akan melindungi jongin dalam keadaan apapun. Eomma menyayangi kalian. Jangan berbuat sperti tidak peduli seperti ini lagi ne"

"ne eomma. Aku berangkat dulu ne" kris mulai pergi keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Bergegas mencari adiknya, kim jongin.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"sehun-ah! Apa ada jongin di dalam?" tanya kris kepada sehun

"tidak hyung, tadi pagi ia kesini dan hanya menitipkan surat izin sekolah kepada ku" jawab sehun jujur

"mwo? Dia bolos sekolah?" kris kaget saat mendengar bahwa jongin bolos sekolah

"bolos? Sepertinya tidak. Saat ia kerumah ku tadi pagi, ia hanya menggunakan kemeja dan celana jeans biasa"

"Mwo?! Dia menggati pakaiannya? Astaga" ucap kris tidak percaya, jongin tidak pernah seberani itu sebelumnnya

"jongin menghilang?" tebak sehun cepat

"ne.. aku dan eomma kira ia berangkat kesekolah" jawab kris resah

"aku tau dia kemana, ayo aku ikut mencarinya dengan mu" ajak sehun seraya mengambil kunci mobil kris yang ada di genggaman kris sebelumnya

.

.

Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah resto di daerah _myeong-dong._

"apa jongin ada didalam?" tanya kris bingung

"sepertinya hyung, karna ia pernah berkata bahwa ada temannya yang bekerja disini"

"baiklah" . Kris dan sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam resto tersebut berupaya menemukan keberadaan jongin. Namun sudah lebih dari 3 menit mereka tidak menemukan jongin di resto itu. Akhirnya kris mengajak sehun untuk kembali ke mobil dan mencari jongin di tempat lain. Namun niat kris tertahan karna merasa seseorang memanggilnya.

"kris!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang kris dan sehun

"eo? Nuguya?" alis kris mengkerut, dia mengetahui nama nya sedangkan ia sendiri tidak kenal dengan namja yang ada di hadapannya kini

"mwo?!" si namja tersebut memukul kepala kris cukup keras "kau melupakan ku?!"

"heh?" kris tambah binggung dengan namja yang tidak ia kenal ini. _apa-apaan dia seenak jidatnya memukul kepalaku_!. Batin kris.

"aku junmyeon! Teman high school mu, apa wajahku berubah sampai kau tidak mengenaliku eoh?!"

"junmyeon.. kim junmyeon?" kris membulatkan matanya saat meperhatikan namja yang tengah memandangnya kesal

"ye! Ck dangkal sekali ingatan mu!" Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan teman dekatnya saat High School dulu ia memeluk tubuh junmyeon dengan sedikit kasar. Maklum kris terlalu bersemangat

"ya! Lepaskan" perintah junmyeon yang merasa risih dipandang aneh dengan orang sekitar

"kau pasti sedang mencari jongin. Iya kan?" ucap junmyeon tiba-tiba. Yang mampu membuat mata kris berubah bentuk lagi

"dari mana kau tahu?" tanya kris seraya saling menatap dengan sehun "dia ada di belakang. Ayo ikut aku"

"heh? Belakang? Maksudmu? Jongin ada disini?" tanya kris bertubi-tubi kepada junmyeon. Namun junmyeon tidak menghiraukannya dan berlalu begitu saja menuju ke belakang ruang utama resto

.

"lihat kelakuan adikmu! Dia meminum 5 botol soju sejak pagi. Aku selalu kena amukannya jika aku melarangnya. Bawa lah ia pulang, sudah cukup resto ku tadi pagi berantakan karna ulahnya. Ck" gerutu junmyeon yang tatapannya menatap jongin yang kini telah tertidur di bangku panjang satu-satunya yang ada di belakang ruang utama resto

"dia mabuk? Ck berani sekali dia!" kris tak habis pikir dengan jongin. Masih bocah tapi berlagak sok dewasa

"hyung ayo bantu aku membawa jongin, dia berat sekali" sehun berucap seraya mencoba mengangkat tubuh jongin. Dan tanpa diperintah 2 kali kris mulai membantu sehun menggotong adiknya itu kedalam mobil dan membawanya pulang

Sehun dan kris berhasil memasukan jongin ke dalam kursi belakang mobil, sehun juga sudaah dalam posisi mengemudinya siap untuk berjalan pulang. Begitu juga dengan kris yang duduk di sebelah sehun, sebelum itu ia sudah berterima kasih dengan junmyeon karna telah membiarkan adiknya berada di resto miliknya, untunglah junmyeon masih berhubungan baik dengan jongin saat kris jauh di kanada saat itu. Kris juga meminta maaf karna sempat melupakannya. Dan kini kris dan junmyeon bertukar nomor kembali agar memudahkan mereka saat ingin bertemu.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"eomma?" teriakan kris menggema di kediaman mewah keluarga Kim

"Eomma? Appa?" panggil kris lagi tetap dengan teriakannya. Lama kris tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ia terpaksa menggendong jongin di punggungnya

Dengan tidak elitnya tubuh jongin dibanting sembaranggan di kasur yang berada di kamar jongin sendiri

jongin membuka sedikit matanya, rasanya ada yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Jongin merasa tenggorokannya kering, badannya panas dan tulangnya seperti meremuk. Jongin mencoba duduk di kasurnya seraya membiasakan cahaya lampu kamar yang entah mengapa begitu menyilaukan untuknya. Kepalanya begitu sangat berat dan pusing, jongin bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan mencoba untuk mabuk lagi. _Ini benar-benar menyiksa_ , batinnya

Kris tetap memandang jongin dengan ekspresi datar dan raut wajah dinginnya tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun "…"

jongin berucap gugup tiba tiba "h..hhyung" panggil jongin dengan suara seraknya

"…" kris tetap diam

"hyung maafkan aku" ujar jongin masing dengan suara seraknya Tiba-tiba saja kris pergi meninggalkan jongin sendirian di kamar

Jongin menyesal telah menceritakan tentang taruhannya dengan sehun kepada kris. Andai dia tau dari awal bahwa kris adalah mantan kekasih kyungsoo. jongin telah mengetahui semuanya dari junmyeon. Junmyeon menceritakan semua tentang kris yang mencintai kyungsoo, tentang kris yang terpaksa meninggalkan kyungsoo, semuanya antara kris dan kyungsoo. Jongin berfikir bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo jika dia tahu tentang taruhan ini. jongin merindukan yeoja galak itu. Jongin merasa ia benar-benar mencintai kyungsoo, ia bertekad akan menjalani hubungan dengan kyungsoo seperti biasa, Tetapi dilakukan dengan ketulusan hatinya bukan karna taruhan bodoh itu. Dan jongin juga berniat tidak akan memberi tahu kyungsoo tentang masalah ini. _lupakan taruhan bodoh ini_ , batin jongin.

* * *

To Be Continue

.

Gimana? Panjang gak? Hahahahahaha :v

Cepet kan updatenya ? iyalah, jihan mah gamau bikin kalian kecewa lagi (hastag ihikkk) hahaha

.

makasih banyak buat yang udan Review, Favorite dan follow :) maaf gabisa bales 1 per 1 :)

.

semoga gak bosen nunggu cerita ini..

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

 **Author:** xoxohansoo or Jowl7

 **Cast :**

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Byun baekhyun

Kris ex exo

Other Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya, temuin sendiri aja wk :D

 **Genre :** School life, Romance, Fluff

 **Rated :** T

 **Length :** chaptred

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

"kyungsoo-ya.." panggil lembut minah-eomma kyungsoo-

"hhhhhmm" gumam kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang masih tertutup

"apa masih sakit? Hari ini kau sekolah atau tidak?" tanya minah lembut sarat akan rasa khawatir kepada putrinya

"sudah lebih baik eomma, aku ingin sekolah. Jam beraapa sekarang, eomma?" kyungsoo yang mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan eommanya

"masih jam 5 sayang. Apa kau masih mengantuk? Tidurlah lagi, eomma akan membangunkan mu nanti jam 6 ne.."

"ani eomma, apa eomma sudah membuat sarapan pagi?"

"belum, ini eomma ingin menyiapkannya. Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi ne, kau masih belum sembuh total kyungsoo-ya"

"ahhhh aniyoo eomma.. aku ingin membantu eomma membuat sarapan. Boleh kan?" rengek kyungsoo manja kepada minah. Apakah Kyungsoo kembali menjadi yeoja manis lagi? Entahlah.

"eo? Oo.. ohh membantu membuat sarapan?" minah melebarkan matanya. _Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kyungsoo ingin membantu ku membuat sarapan? Kyungsoo nya telah kembali?_ . batin minah dengan perasaan yang bercampur antara binggung dan bahagia.

"kenapa eomma? aku ingin membantu eomma" ujar kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar disertai dengan senyum manis dari bibir _cherry_ nya.

Beberapa detik minah hanya diam memerhatikan putrinya. Jarang sekali ia bersikap manis seperti ini, mungkin terakhir kali minah melihat sikap manis kyungsoo sekitar 2 tahuan yang lalu. Ia sangat merindukan kyungsoo putrinya yang seperti ini.

"eomma! ya, mengapa kau malah melamun?" gretakan kyungsoo mampu membuat minah kembali sadar dari lamunanya.

"a..ani! apa kau baik-baik saja? Jika nanti disekolah kau lelah bagaimana? Kau harus banyak istirahat"

"ahhh eomma! aku sudah baikan. Ayo biar aku yang menjadi kepala chefnya pagi ini" kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya seraya menarik tangan minah untuk mengikutinya ke dapur.

.

"noona, kau berangkat sekolah hari ini?" hanbin sedikit terkejut saat melihat kyungsoo duduk manis dimeja makan dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, sangat manis. "emm, aku sekolah hari ini" jawab kyungsoo riang **.**

"kau yakin? Nanti kau malah pingsan dijalan. Ah nanti aku repot lagi" hanbin sengaja meledek kyungsoo. Hal favoritenya adalah melihat mood kyungsoo hancur dipagi hari. Lagi pula ia sangat rindu kepada omelan dan umpatan kyungsoo.

"eomma! antar aku kesekolah ne. aku tidak mau merepotkan hanbin" kyungsoo merengek manja kepada minah. Ini yang kedua kalinya.

Hanbin mengerutkan keningnya. Binggung sekaligus kaget dengan sikap kyungsoo dan respon kyungsoo atas ejekan jahilnya. _Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa sikapnya menjadi aneh seprti ini?_ batin hanbin.

"YA! Noona, mengapa kau malah merengek seperti itu? Aku hanya bercanda tadi! Kita berangkat sekolah bersama" omel hanbin pada kyungsoo akhirnya **,** seraya memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh eommanya dan tentu saja hanbin tidak tahu jika sarapan itu juga dibuat oleh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, ia tau pasti hanbin mempunyai niat jahil kepadaya. Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebaknya, kyungsoo juga sudah jera dengan kejahilan yang hanbin berikan terus menerus. Kyungsoo tahu hanbin akan mengahancurkan moodnya pagi ini. dan beginilah hasilnya, kyungsoo dengan otak cerdasnya justru membalikan keadaan. Kini hanbin yang moodnya hancur dipagi hari karna ulahnya sendiri.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"KYAAA! Kyungieeee!" teriak yeoja cantik dengan suara mematikannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat terbaiknya, Byun Baekhun.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang sudah 2 hari kyungsoo tinggalkan.

Dengan gerakan cepat baekhyun menghampiri kyunsoo yang sudah duduk di bangkunya "kyung! Kyung! Kau sudah sehat? Apa ada yang masih sakit? Kenapa kau sekolah hari ini? harusnya kau istirahat dulu dirumah sampai keaadaan mu benar-benar sembuh total" baekhyun terus mengeluarkan segala pertanyaan dan omelannya tanpa henti kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "aku baik-baik saja baek. Kau tidak lihat aku sudah segar seperti ini?" jawab kyungsoo santai.

"ah iya juga, tapi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau harus beritahu aku ne!" perintah baekhyun dengan sorot mata tajamnya **.**

"hahaha.. ne baekie. uhh Kau sungguh seperti eomma ku" jawab kyungsoo disertai dengan tawa ringannya

"aku adalah eomma kedua mu, kyung." Ujar baekhyun asal.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama saat baekhyun menceritakan kejadian lucu di sekolah saat kyungsoo tidak masuk. Bahagia sekali jika melihat mereka berdua tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"kyung.." suara berat seorang namja menginstrupsi kegiatan tawa antara kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggil namanya.

DEG! Jantung kyungsoo seketika itu terasa nyeri. Namun kyungsoo menahannya, ia harus terlihat biasa saja didepan namja yang ia cintai ini.

Jongin tersenyum manis kepada kyungsoo "kau sudah kembali sekolah lagi? Maaf aku tidak sempat menjenguk mu karna tugas dari lee saem sangat banyak. Niatnya hari ini aku akan menjenguk mu, tapi kau sudah kembali sekolah. Maafkan aku ne" ucap jongin disertai dengan raut menyesalnya. Ini jujur, jongin memang mempunyai niat untuk menjenguk kyungsoo hari ini namun kyungsoo sudah kembali sekolah lagi hari ini. jelas niatan baik jongin tidak terlaksana pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis membalas senyum yang jongin berikan "nan gwenchana" ucap kyungsoo santai yang masih disertai dengan senyum manisnya. Beda diluar beda didalam, walau kini kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya kepada jongin, bagaimana dengan hatinya? Sungguh kyungsoo sangat menahan mati-matian gejolak dalam dirinya untuk menangis saat itu juga.

Jongin bahagia melihat kyungsoo yang terlihat tersenyum dan bersikap lembut terhadapnya. Sungguh jongin sangat menyesal sempat mempermainkan kyungsoo. Betapa bahagianya ia melihat kyungsoo yang tersenyum, dan jongin bertekad untuk menjadikan kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Jongin harus bertindak cepat sebelum kris, ia sangat tidak rela jika kyungsoo kembali kepada kris. Kyungsoo harus menjadi miliknya, karna jongin mencintai yeoja galak itu.

Disisi lain wajah baekhyun mulai memerah, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan meledak! Sebenarnya sejak tadi baekhyun ingin sekali memaki namja brengsek itu. Namun sejak awal kyungsoo sudah memohon kepadanya untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada jongin dan kyungsoo juga meminta baekhyun untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang taruhan itu. Jika bukan karna kyungsoo yang memohon mati-matian kepadanya, ia benar-benar akan mengumpati jongin dengan kata-kata tajamnya lalu menendangnya ke segitiga Bermuda dengan begitu ia akan hilang dari kehidupan kyungsoo selamanya. Berlebihan memang, namanya juga byun baekhyun.

"aku menunggu mu ditaman saat jam istirahat, kyung. Apa bisa?" jongin mengajak kyungsoo ke taman sekolah untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada kyungsoo.

"eo..?" kyungsoo melirik sekilas baekhyun yang kini memasng wajah kaget sekaligus tidak percayanya.

"kenapa? Kau menolaknya?" tanya jongin dengan nada suara yang terlihat kecewa.

Kyungsoo diam bebrapa detik untuk menimbang tawaran jogin "baiklah" jawab singkat kyungsoo disertai dengan senyum manis yang mampu membuat tubuh jongin menegang. Merasa sangat bersalah tentu saja.

Setelah kyungsoo menyetujui tawaran jongin untuk bertemu di taman sekolah tak lama kang songsaenim masuk dengan membawa setumpuk buku ditangannya, pelajaran dimulai.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, kyungsoo tidak langsung pergi menemui jongin. Ia justru memakan bekal yang ia bawa bersama baekhyun, ia juga bercanda dengan baekhyun yang menghasilkan gelak tawa yang cukup membuat kelas menjadi bising karna ulah mereka berdua.

Saat kyungsoo rasa waktu istirahat tersisa sekitar 10 menit lagi ia berpamitan dengan baekhyun untuk menemui jongin. Baekhyun mengerti dengan janji mereka berdua, lagi pula baekhyun sudah benar-benar percaya dengan kyungsoo banhwa kyungsoo tidak akan terus menerus berada didalam keterpurukan ini. baekhyun percaya kyungsoo mempunyai cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"kau berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak menangis, kyung!" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"aku janji baek" ucar kyungsoo santai disertai dengan kekehan kecilnya. Ia merasa lucu dengan baekhyun, baekhyun benar-benar perwujudan eommanya.

"kau banyak tersenyum dan tertawa hari ini" sebenarnya baekhyun agak aneh dengan sikap kyungsoo sejak tadi pagi. Kyungsoo lebih banyak tersenyum dari biasanya.

"benarkah? Bukannya setiap hari aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa?" jawab kyungsoo santai seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas untuk menuju taman sekolah.

"ck. Apa katanya? Selalu tersenyum setiap hari? Apa ia baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya? Dia tidak sadar betapa menyebalkannya dirinya saat ia masih dalam mode tidur panjangnya. Dasar yeoja aneh" baekhyun terus mengeceh entah kepada siapa.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"maaf lama menunggu" suara kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan seorang kim jongin.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi jongin sudah menunggu kyungsoo, Sempat merasa kecewa saat memikirkan kyungsoo yang tak kunjung datang menemuinya di taman sekolah. Namun rasa kecewanya hilang begitu saja saat kyungsoo yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya. Raut wajah jongin berubah seketika. Jantung jongin berpacu dua kali lipat. Ini saatnya jongin menyatakan perasaan tulusnya terhadap kyungsoo.

"ah ne.. tidak masalah" jawab jongin disertai dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Hening beberpa saat karna antara jongin maupun kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing . Namun tak lama keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh jongin yang mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih dulu dengan kyungsoo.

"emm kyung.." entah setan apa yang merasuki jongin, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa gugup didepan seorang gadis.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah jongin "nde?" kyungsoo berujar dengan santainya .

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada mu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas "katakanlah"

"a..aku ak..aku aku.. aku mencintai mu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" cicit jongin gugup dan dilanjutkan dengan kecepatan berbicara diluar batas normal dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis "untuk apa?" pandangan kyungsoo lurus kedepan. Ia berbicara tanpa menatap wajah jongin.

"eo?" jongin dibuat bingung dengan jawaban kyungsoo.

"bukankah kau sudah memenangkannya? Untuk apa kau melanjutkan misi mu sampai sejauh ini?" kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Miris kepada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu terlihat bodoh.

Jongin diam. Diam dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget dengan ucapan kyungsoo barusan. _Apakah kyungsoo mengetahuinya? Kyungsoo mengetahui taruhan ini?_ batin jongin.

"ka..kau.." jongin berujar dengan segala kegugupan yang ia rasakan kini. Jongin benar-benar tidak menyangka kyungsoo mengetahui tentang taruhan bodoh ini.

"ne, aku mengetahuinya" jawab kyungsoo datar tanpa menatap jongin.

"kyung ak-" jongin bermaksud untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kyungsoo. Tentang perasaan tulusnya kepada kyungsoo tentu saja. Namun perkataan kyungsoo mutuskan uacapannya.

"mianhae, kim jongin" kyungsoo tersenyum tipis "mian karna aku sudah melewati batas wajar, aku terlalu berharap kepadamu. Hahhh jujur awalnya ku sangat membenci mu, namun kau terlihat sangat mengertiku dan kau juga terlihat seperti menyukai ku. Aku senang karna aku pikir kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan ku"

kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya dan beralih memandang wajah tampan seorang kim jongin, "lupakan semua yang telah terjadi antara kau dan aku. Bersikaplah seperti kita belum saling mengenal. Misi mendekatiku sudah berakhir untuk mu, kim jongin" " Dan kau berhasil." Lanjutnya.

DEG!

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat tubuh jongin menegang, membuat hati jongin terasa disayat-sayat. Sampai kapanpun kau akan terus menyesal, kim jongin!.

"maafkan aku kyung" jongin menataap sendu kearah kyungsoo dan berkata maaf dengan suara lirihnya.

"aku sudah memaafkan mu, berjaga jaraklah denganku mulai sekarang, jongin" setelah kyung menjawab perkataan jongin, ia berlalu begitu saja menuju kelasnya meninggalkan jongin yang masih duduk dikursi taman sekolah.

 _'kyungsoo-ya, aku juga mencintaimu. Tulus dari hatiku kyungsoo-ya. kau juga mencintai ku, apa aku harus menyerah disini?'_

.

.

"kyung.. kyung! Bagaimana? Kau tidak menangis kan?" tanya baekhyun bertubi-tubi kepada kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Jelas baekhyun sangat khawatir kepada kyungsoo sejak tadi, takut-takut kyungsoo malah hilang kendali dan malah terlihat lemah didepan orang yang ia cintai sekaligus orang yang menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga kepada baekhyun, "apa kau melihat jejak airmata di wajah ku?" kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah baekhyun.

"ya!" bentak baekhyun yang justru membuat kyungsoo terkikik geli.

 _'hatiku menangis baek, mianhae'_ lanjut kyungsoo dengan lirih di dalam hatinya.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

Malam hari, Jongin terus memikirkan perkataan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencintainya, tapi ia malah membuat kesalahan yang fatal. Jongin mencintai kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Bodoh memang, tapi jongin juga tidak menyangka bahwa taruhan ini justru membuat semua rencana jongin berantakan. Jongin yang hanya berniat untuk menunjukan kehebatannya dalam meluluhkan hati yeoja galak sekolah, namun kini hatinya juga ikut meluluh karna yeoja galak tersebut. Jongin tak menyangka bahwa ia telah mencintai yeoja galak tersebut.

Terbesit dipikirannya untuk pergi dan merelakan kyungsoo dengan namja lain. Namun hatinya berontak, ia tidak ingin kyungsoo dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri, kim jongin. Sekarang saatnya memulai dari awal lagi, bagaimanapun caranya kyungsoo harus bisa menerimanya kembali. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kyungsoo. Cukup kesalahan bodoh kemarin, itu pertama dan terakhir kim jongin menyakiti hati Do kyungsoo, setidaknya seperti itu janji jongin.

"jongin" seseorang membuyarkan lamunan jongin.

"oh sehun-ah" jawab kyungsoo santai.

Sehun masuk ke kamar jongin, niatnya adalah meminta maaf dan membantu jongin untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan noona dari sahabatnya. Sungguh ia tidak mau jika sampai hanbin menjauhinya, atau sampai memutuskan tali persahabatan antara mereka berdua. Tidak tidak! Itu mimpi buruk bagi sehun. Lagi pula ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan kyungsoo, kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat hangat dan lucu jika bersama teman terdekatnya. Entah pemikiran dari mana sehun bisa membuat taruhan bodoh itu dan melibatkan kyungsoo di dalamnya. Sehun sangat menyesal karna ulahnya sendiri, merasa bersalah dengan kyungsoo dan juga merasa takut akan hubungan persahabatannya dengan hanbin yang sedang kritis ini.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab" sehun berucap dengan nada yang sarat dengan penyesalan.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, binggun dengan perkataan ambigu sehun, "eoh? Apa maksudmu?"

"aku akan berusaha mengembalikan hubungan kau dan kyungsoo noona" lanjutkanya lagi.

Setidaknya jongin tidak berfikir yang macam-macam lagi dengan penuturan sehun. Jujur saja perkataan sehun sangat ambigu menurutnya 'bertanggung jawab' jongin kira sehun sudah berbuat hal tidak senonoh dengan yeoja dekatnya dan mengharuskan sehun bertanggung jawab.

Abaikan pemikiran ambigu jongin, namun saat sehun menyucapkan pernyataan sebenarnya. Ia diam, binggung ingin menjawab apa "…"

"ini semua salah ku. Ini ide ku"

"…"

"sebenarnya ini diluar dari dugaan ku, jong" sehun berucap dengan anehnya lagi.

Jongin sungguh binggung dengan cara berucap dan memilah kata sehun "maksudmu?"

"mengapa kau jatuh cinta pada kyungsoo? Ini diluar perjanjian kita kan?"

Diam lagi, tidak tahu apa jawaban yang akan ia berikan. "…"

"hhh kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah dengan kyungsoo noona.." sehun menjeda ucapannya beberpa detik "sungguh awalnya aku tidak mengira kalian akan memiliki pesaraan cinta seperti ini." lanjutnya lagi.

"bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, aku juga menyetujuinya saat itu. Aku juga salah" "bantu aku sehun-ah, bantu aku dekat dengan kyungsoo lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, aku mencintainya" jongin berucap lirih disertai wajah kusutnya.

"ckk mengapa sifatmu jadi berubah lembek seperti ini hanya karna sorang yeoja? Tapi tenang jong, aku akan membantumu mendekati kyungsoo noona lagi"

* * *

To Be Continue

.

 _pada binggung gak? kok jihan update ch 9 lagi? perasaan kemarin udah deh sekalian 2 chapter, ch 8 dan 9._

bcs jihan baca ulang lagi dan ternyata gak terlalu panjang. dan jihan rasa updetan kemarin gak terlalu pantes dibilang 2 chapter hehe.. maapin jihan yak!

.

Gimana? Panjang gak ch yang ini? Hahahahahaha :v

MAAPIN JIHAN UPDET NYA LAMA .

.

For: blacktea

noooooooo! jihan gak ngerasa tercubit atau apa kok karna review kamu sebelumnya. jihan seneng karna ada yang kasih keritik dan saran hehe..

jihan update chapter 8 kemarin cepet karna otak emang lagi jalan wk. salam lope lope dari jihan! *muachhhhhhh*

.

makasih banyak buat yang udan Review, Favorite dan follow :) maaf gabisa bales 1 per 1 :)

.

semoga gak bosen nunggu cerita ini..

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

 **Author:** xoxohansoo or Jowl7

 **Cast :**

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Byun baekhyun

Kris ex exo

Other Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya, temuin sendiri aja wk :D

 **Genre :** School life, Romance, Fluff

 **Rated :** T

 **Length :** chaptred

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut panjangnya yang basah juga dengan handuk yang menempel pada lehernya. Seletah kejadian di taman sekolah bersama jongin, sungguh hati kyungsoo sangat tidak tenang. Kyungsoo selalu memikirkan perkataan jongin, andai saja jongin menyatakan cintanya dengan tulus bukan karna taruhan sialan itu. Pasti kyungsoo sangat bahagia, namja yang ia cintai ternyata juga mencintainya, tapi sayangnya sikap manis dan pernyataan cinta jongin hanya sekedar skenario taruhan tersebut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar seraya mengusap acak rambut basahnya dengan handuk,

"dasar namja sialan!" Kyungsoo melempar handuknya asal ke tempat pakaian kotor.

"kau masih memikirkannya?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karna suara berat seorang namja tepat di telinganya "OMO!" mata bulat kyungsoo melebar saat melihat hanbin yang dengan santainya tersenyum bodoh didepannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuatku jantungan –" dengan seluruh emosinya kyungsoo memarahi hanbin dengan bibir yang terus menerus mengoceh tanpa henti. _Mungkin noona-nya ini belajar banyak dari sahabatnya –byun baekhyun,_ batin hanbin.

Bukannya takut,justru hanbin terkikik geli melihat tingkah noona-nya. Saat marahpun monster cantik itu tetap terlihat lucu dan cantik. Lihat saja mata bulatnya yang terus menatap hanbin tanpa henti bahkan hanbin terus menduga mata bulat itu sebentar lagi akan melompat keluar, bibir _cherry_ -nya yang terus maju beberapa centi membuat noona-nya ini semakin menggemaskan. Sepintas hanbin berfikir mengapa jongin sejahat itu dengan noona-nya, hanbin yakin jongin pasti menyesal telah menyakiti noona lucunya ini.

CUP!

Gemas dengan tingkah noona-nya dengan nekat hanbin mengecup bibir _cherry_ kyungsoo. Jangan bertanya bagaimana reaksi kyungsoo, tentu saja ia sangat kaget dengan tindakan mengejutkan adiknya itu. Kyungsoo diam, diam karna tindakan konyol hanbin.

"yaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau menciumku eoh?!"

"aku hanya mengecup bibir mu. Apa kau mau aku perlihatkan perbedaan ciuman dan kecupan?" hanbin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo disertai dengan seringai kecilnya.

Sontak kyungsoo mundur bebrapa langkah dari hadapan hanbin, "y..yaa! kurang ajar kau, Do hanbin!"

"…" hanbin tetap diam dengan seringai-an tipisnya. Dalam hati ia tertawa puas melihat reaksi noona-nya ini.

Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan dengan sikap hanbin, dengan kepolosannya ia memanggil eommanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang di jahili oleh temannya "ya yaa! Eommaaaaaaaaaaa.." kyungsoo berlari keluar kamarnya sendiri setelah menatap hanbin dengan tatapan aneh, takut dan kesal.

Setelah kyungsoo menghilang dari kamar miliknya sendiri dan juga meninggalkan hanbin yang kini sedang asik tertawa puas seraya memegang perutnya. Noona-nya ini sangat lucu.

Niat hanbin masuk ke kamar kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah untuk sedikit menghibur noona-nya yang sedang terpuruk. Tapi lihatlah, karna hal kecil saja kyungsoo lah yang justru membuat hanbin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

Bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa sudah berada di dalam kelas dengan bermacam aktifitas yang mereka lakukan sebelum guru mereka datang.

Seperti baekhyun yang dengan asiknya bercerita kepada kyungsoo tentang seseorang yang belakangan ini mengaku menyukai dirinya –baekhyun , namja itu pun sering mengiriminya pesan singkat dan meletakan bunga mawar didepan pintu rumah baekhyun setiap hari. Kyungsoo terus menyimak segala curahan hati yeoja didepannya ini, kadang ia tertawa bersama dan kadang ekspresi mereka yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Dan kegiatan mereka berdua –baekhyun dan kyungsoo- mampu menarik perhatian seorang namja yang duduk di barisan samping dari barisan tempat kyungsoo duduk.

"kau menyukai kyungsoo ya?" suara seorang namja membuyarkan lamunan jongin dan terpaksa meninggalkan pemandangan indah yang sedari tadi ia pandang hanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja yang berani-beraninya mengganggu jongin.

"huh?" jawab jongin dengan sedikit kebingungan. Karna namja yang duduk disampingnya ini bertanya kepada dirinya, ini pertama kalinya seungkwan berbicara kepada jongin.

"kau menyukai kyungsoo?" ulangnya lagi.

"memangnya apa urusanmu?" jawab kyungsoo dingin disertai dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"tidak ada sih, tapi aku bisa membantumu untuk membuat kyungsoo juga menyukaimu"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ia binggung karna seungkwan tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Kalau jongin sombong, ia pasti akan menjawab ucapan seungkwan dengan pernyataan kalau kyungsoo juga sebenarnya sudah menyukainya. Oh tidak! Bahkan mencintainya. Tapi jongin juga sedikit penasaran dengan cara seungkwan untuk membantunya mendekati kyungsoo. Hitung-hitung menjadi referensi cara agar kyungsoo memaafkannya, pikirnya.

"bagaimana caranya?"

"dari kecil aku selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kyungoo, ya walaupun aku dan dia tidak pernah terlihat berbicara. Tapi yang aku perhatikan dari kyungsoo dia menyukai permen _lollipop_." Seungkwan berucap dengan suara berbisik pada jongin.

Jongin sedikit berfikir, "apa buktinya? Aku tidak mau kau menjebakku."

Seungkwan pun kini terlihat sedang berfikir, mengingat kejadian-kejadian dahulu tentang kyungsoo "hhmm.."

"ah iya! Dulu saat kelas 2 junior high school, pernah ada senior yang menyukai kyungsoo. Senior itu selalu menunjukan rasa sukanya kepada kyungsoo secara terang-terangan, padahal senior itu sangat populer di sekolah.." seungkwan menjeda sebentar ucapannya.

"dan setiap pagi aku selalu melihat kyungsoo masuk ke kelas dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, dan saat itu aku selalu melihat dia membawa lollipop setiap pagi ke dalam kelas. Aku juga pernah tidak sengaja melihat senior yang menyukai kyungsoo setiap pagi menempelkan lollipop di loker kyungsoo. Dari kejadian itu aku tahu bahwa yang memberikan kyungsoo permen _lolipop_ itu adalah senior yang menyukai kyungsoo. Tidak hanya permen _lollipop_ dari pemberian senior tampan itu saja yang kyungsoo suka, baekhyun juga sering memberikan perpen _lollipop_ kepada kyungsoo dan reaksi kyungsoo juga sama, ia terlihat sangat senang sekali. Ahhh dia terlihat sangat lucu dan manis secara bersamaan jika sudah diberikan permen _lollipop_." Jelas seungkwan panjang lebar, jongin terus menyimak sampai seungkwan menyelesaikan ceritanya. Namun jongin sedikit kesal dan berakhir dengan tatapan tajamnya kepada seungkwan karna kalimat terakhir dari ceritanya,

"ck! santai saja dan jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya kagum dengan wajah manisnya itu, apa salah?"

"…" jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Dan beralih menatap kyungsoo kembali.

"bagaimana? Ikuti saja saran ku, aku yakin dia akan menyukaimu juga. Karna aku dengar senior yang menyukai kyungsoo itu berhasil mendapatkan kyungsoo dan mereka berdua berpacaran."

"benarkah?" jongin bertanya dengan mata yang tetep tertuju pada kyungsoo.

"hemm.. coba saja"

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Kyungsoo, yeoja cantik ini berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah unruk menunggu jemputan eommanya. terlihat ada raut kekesalan di wajah cantiknya kini. Kyungsoo kesal karna Hanbin yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk pulang sendiri atau meminta eommanya menjemput pasalnya hanbin yang diharuskan latihan dance bersama temannya yang lain. Terpaksa hanbin menyuruh noonanya pulang sendiri.

"kyung.." seorang namja memanggil nama kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sontak kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara.

Mata kyungsoo membola saat melihat namja yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Diam, tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari bibir cherry-nya. Perasaannya tidak tenang, masih sama persis seperti 2 tahun yang lalu..

"hai kyungsoo" namja itu memberikan senyuman hangatnya kepada kyungsoo yang tetap dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"oppa.." kyungsoo berujar pelan.

"ne, kita bertemu lagi" kris menjawab ucapan kyungsoo yang hampir bisa disebut dengan gumaman mungkin.

"apa yang kau lalukan di sini oppa?" mati-matian kyungsoo untuk terlihat tegar didepan mantan kekasihnya ini, kris. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah atau sampai menangis di depan kris.

Kris bisa membaca raut wajah kyungsoo, kris tau kyungsoo sedang menahan tangisnya. Dengan gerakan cepat kris menarik kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berontak karna kris yang memeluknya erat, kyungsoo pun akhirnya pasrah dalam pelukan mantan kekasihnya ini. jujur ia sangat merindukan kris, sangat. Tanpa dikomando pun airmata yang sedari tadi kyungsoo tahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak lagi bahwa ia sangat merindukan kris. Perlahan pun kyungsoo mengerakkan tangan mungilnya untuk balas memeluk kris. Bahkan kini kyungsoo dengan terang-terangan menangis di pelukan kris, kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari dulu ia pendam.

"mengapa kau pergi? Kemana saja kau? Kau jahat! Kau meninggalkan ku, oppa hiks.."

Kris terdiam mendengar segala pertanyaan kyungsoo, dia sudah yakin dari awal pasti kyungsoo akan menanyakan mengapa ia pergi. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah lagi yang menghampiri dirinya saat melihat kyungsoo menagis.

Kyungsoo mengoncangkan tubuh munggilnya dalam pelukan kris kesal karna kris yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, "hikss.. bicaralah! Jelaskan padaku!"

"maafkan aku, akan ku jelaskan semuanya didalam mobil. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang" ucap kris akhirnya seraya mengelus rambut hitam kyungsoo.

 _"andwae_! Jelaskan sekarang.." kyungsoo terus berontak didalam pelukan kris.

Kris diam, apa ia harus menceritakan semuanya dengan kyungsoo? Apa kyungsoo akan mengerti dengan penjelasan kris nantinya. Ia takut kyungsoo semakin menjauhinya dan kris tidak mau itu terjadi.

"kita bicarakan di dalam mobil kyung, lihatlah tatapan teman-teman sekolahmu kepada kita. Berhentilah menangis" ujar kris selembut mungkin agar kyungsoo mau menuruti perkataannya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia melepas paksa pelukan antara dirinya dan kris. Kyungsoo menatap kris dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dan tak lama dari acara menatap kris, kyungsoo meganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, kris menggenggam tangan mungil kyungsoo seraya mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang berada di pinggir jalan.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

Kyungsoo yang kini sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk nya seraya memikirkan semua penjelasan yang kris katakan tadi sore di dalam mobil milik kris. Entah bagaimana bisa, kyungsoo merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Kris mengatakan bahwa ia telah bertunangan dengan seorang perempuan asal china yang dijodohkan oleh appa kris dan appa dari perempuan tersebut yang merupakan rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat dari appanya sendiri. Kris dan perempuan itu sebenarnya sudah dekat dari kecil dan bahkan perempuan tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki rasa lebih dengan kris dan pada saat itu kris terlihat juga sama menyukainya, hanya saja gadis itu lebih memilih tinggal di china dan jauh dari kris entah apa alasannya. Ia kembali lagi ke korea karna merindukan kyungsoo karna sejujurnya kris masih amat mencintai kyungsoo dibanding dengan tunangannya. Dan kris juga bilang bukan berarti ia membenci tunangannya tersebut. Kurang lebih seperti itu peryataan atau penjelasan yang kris berikan kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berfikir yang kesekian kalinya, ia terus berusaha memahami perasaannya sendiri. Entah mengapa saat kris menyatakan ia telah bertunangan hati sekaligus perasaan kyungsoo terasa menerima peryataan tersebut. Tidak ada rasa sakit, perih atau sesak yang ia rasakan selama ini saat berharap kris datang kembali lagi kepadanya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Kyungsoo merasa lega dengan perasaannya kini, mungkin sejak dulu ini yang kyungsoo butuhkan. Penjelasan. Dan saat kris menjelaskan semuanya kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bebas. Kyungsoo pun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya kini, mungkinkan ia telah melepas kris? Membuat kris pergi dari ruang di hatinya. Tapi ini terasa begitu menyenangkan, tanpa sadar kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dengan mata bulat yang terpejam.

DRTTT..DRRTT..

Getaran ponsel kyungsoo di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya membuat kyungsoo membuka matanya, memudarkan senyum tipis yang tadi menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Kyungsoo menyambar ponselnya dengan posisi yang masih berbaring malas di kasur. Ia buka sebuah pesan dengan cepat tanpa melihat siapa pengirimnya dan sedetik kemudian matanya membola dengan sempurnya. _Kim jongin_.

 ** _"Hai.."_** pesan singkat yang jongin kirimkan membuat jantung kyungsoo berdebar tak normal. Matanya terpejam bermaksud untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya sendiri.

Lama kyungsoo berfikir untuk mencari balasan yang tepat atas pesan singkat jongin, jujur saja ia sangat terkejut. Sejak kejadian di taman sekolah, jongin sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya atau bahkan menyapanya. Itu memang keinginannya sendiri kepada jongin dan kyungsoo menyesal. Sejujurnya ia merindukan jongin, sangat. Tapi ego masih membalut hatinya dan pikirannya dengan erat.

Dan saat ini kyungsoo merasa senang saat jongin mengiriminya pesan singkat. Tapi kyungsoo tidak ingin berlebihan dengan ini. dengan perasaan gugupnya kyungsoo membalas pesan dari jongin..

" _hai_ " kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati saat ia berhasil membalas pesan dari jongin.

 ** _"emm sedang apa?"_** belum ada 5 detik kyungsoo membalas pesan jongin, namja itu sudah membalas kembali pesan singkat tersebut. _Apa dia tidak mempunyai pekerjaan? Cepat sekali membalas pesanku._ batin kyungsoo dalam hati.

Seperti tadi kyungsoo perlu waktu lebih lama untuk memikirkan balasaan apa yang akan ia kirimkan kepada jongin _. "berbaring"_ berfikir lama namun hanya membalalas dengan 1 kata, ck do kyungsoo!.

 ** _"mmm begitu, apa kau sudah makan?"_**

Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali saat jongin membalas kembali pesan singkatnya, _"ne, sudah"_

Disebrang sana, kim jongin merasa hatinya kembali merasa sesak. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tidak lagi memperdulikannya, kyungsoo benar-benar mengangap diantara mereka sama sekali tidak pernah ada hubungan apapun. **_"apa kau masih membenciku?"_**

Kyungsoo diam saat membaca balasan jongin. ia mencoba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya pada hatinya, _apakah aku memembencinya?_ kyungsoo tidak membalas pesan jongin karna ia masing bingung dengan jawaban yang akan ia berikan nantinya.

Sementara jongin, jantungnya terus berdebar tak karuan menebak-nebak jawaban apa yang kyungsoo berikan. Jujur ia sangat berharap kyungsoo tidak lagi membencinya, namun sepertiya jongin mulai kecewa karna lama ia menunggu tapi kyungsoo tak juga membalas pesannya. Apa itu artinya kyungsoo masih membencinya?

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

Pagi ini kyungsoo dan hanbin masih seperti biasa sarapan bersama eomma mereka dan dilanjutkan berangkat kesekolah bersama seperti biasa. Saat didepan pintu gerbang sekolah, hanbin terpaksa meninggalkan kyungsoo karna tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik oleh teman satu club dance nya. Dengan perasaan kesal kepada teman adiknya itu kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kelasnya sendiri disertai dengan wajah masam tentu saja. tanpa sengaja ia menginjak permen _lollipop_ yang tergeletak di rumput taman sekolah dan sepertinya permen tersebut tidak sengaja terjatuh atau memang dibuang sembarangan oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab kemarin karena dilihat dari kemasan lollipop itu yang sudah berembun, kyungsoo membungkuk dan mengambil lollipop tersebut lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Setelah kyungsoo sampai di depan kelasnya, ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh badan kelas untuk mencari namja yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tadi malam. Dapat! Namja berkulit tan yang sedang duduk seraya memainkan ponsel canggihnya. Huhhh bukan ini harapan kyungsoo, mana bisa ia masih saja memikirkan namja kurang ajar itu padahal namja itu telah menghancurkan hatinya. Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hatinya seraya menatap jongin dari ambang pintu kelas _'apa dia tidak merasa bersalah? Dia kelihatan santai sekali tanpa ada beban. Huftt ini memang benar-benar rencananya, namja kurang ajar itu hanya mepermainkan perasaan ku!'_

"hey kyung?! Mengapa kau berdiri disana eoh?" suara baekhyun berhasil membuat kyungsoo tersadar dari pertayaan-pertayaan dalam hatinya. _Kau harus bangun kyungsoo!_

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit gugup kearah tempat duduknya. Bagaimana tidak gugup, saat baekhyun meneriaki namanya sontak mata tajam jongin menatap ke arah pintu kelas dan itu membuat mata tajam jongin dengan mata bulat kyungsoo bertemu. Kyungsoo tidak ingin salah tingkah dengan tatapan itu, dengan gerakan cepat dan sedikit gugup kyungsoo berjalan ke arah bangkunya, ahhh jantungnya bermasalah lagi!

Setelah kyungsoo sampai di depan bangkunya, ia melirik jongin yang sedang duduk dibangkunya sendiri. Dan yang kedua kalinya tatapan merekan bertemu, kyungsoo kaget bukan main jantungnya benar-benar berdebar dengan cepat. Jadi jongin masih menatapnya sedari tadi dan uhhh pipi kyungsoo mulai bersemu merah hanya karena tatapan jongin.

"hai kyung.." sapa jongin cepat kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya berusaha memutuskan kontak mata antara mereka berdua –jongin dan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya mati-matian, dengan gerakan cepat ia menduduki dirinya langsung di bangku miliknya tanpa menjawab sapaan dari jongin.

Namun sepertinya jongin mulai tidak tahan dengan sikap acuh kyungsoo. Dengan seribu keberanian yang tiba-tiba saja merasuki tubuh seorang kim jongin untuk menghampiri kyungsoo di tempat duduknya.

"kyung.." jongin memanggil kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo tentu saja kaget, ia menatap onyx hitam jongin dengan debaran kencang di jantungnya.

"kyungsoo.." jongin berujar kembali. Kyungsoo tetap diam menatap onyx hitam namja di depannya kini tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas panggilannya.

Jongin mulai sedikit tak sabaran lagi, ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kyungsoo lalu menyentuh pundak kyungsoo dan menggoyangkannya pelan. "apa kau masih membenciku? Apa permintaan maafku belum cukup? Aku harus bagaimana agar kau memaafkanku?!" tanpa sadar nada suara jongin yang mulai meninggi.

Kyungsoo tersentak, kyungsoo merasa seperti ada sengatan listrik halus yang menjalar ditubuhnya saat jongin menyentuh bahu sempitnya. Sadarkan kyungsoo sekarang sebelum kyungsoo mati ditempat karna perlakuan jongin yang mampu membuatnya jantungan.

"le.. lepaskan ck!" kyungsoo berdecih seraya menggedikan bahunya kasar berusaha menyingkirkan tangan jongin yang ada di bahu sempitnya itu.

Jongin justru semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di bahu kyungsoo, "tidak! Katakan, apa kau masih membenciku? Jika iya, aku mohon maafkan aku kyung.." jongin berujar lirih namun masih dengan tatapan memohonnya sekaligus tersirat tatapan tajam didalamnya juga.

"aku tidak tahu.." kyungsoo berujar cepat.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkan ku? Katakan Do kyungsoo!" jongin kembali menaikan nada bicaranya. Hhhh jika saja wanita didepannya ini bukan seorang yeoja keras kepala seperti do kyungsoo, dijamin wanita lain pun langsung akan menciut saat mendengar bentakan dari jongin.

"jongin-ah.." ucap kyungsoo berusaha tegas yang disertai dengan kerutan dikeningnya. Berusaha memberikan tatapan peringatan kepada namja di depannya.

"aku mencintaimu kyung, sunguh!" jongin berujar tinggi kembali. sebenarnya ia menyesal karna tanpa sadar ia membentak yeoja yang di cintainya ini.

Teman-teman kelas jongin dan kyungsoo pun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tinggi jongin. Mata mereka kini menatap kyungsoo dan jongin dengan penasaran. Termasuk baekhyun yang kaget saat mata sipitnya melihat jongin dengan kyungsoo berhadapan dan saling menatap.

"jo..–" ucapan kyungsoo terputus dengan perkataan jongin.

"dengarkan aku! Maafkan aku telah melakukan hal bodoh kepadamu, aku menyesal kyung percayalah. Dan aku mohon maafkan aku, jangan acuhkan ku lagi. Jangan bersikap kau seolah tidak mengenalku! Aku tidak bisa, kumohon jangan lagi. Aku mencintai mu, sungguh mencintaimu Do kyungsoo. Jadilah kekasih ku kembali, berikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi, aku mohon. Ini tulus kyung percayalah ini bukan atas taruhan bodoh itu. Aku mohon kembalilah.." jongin terus meluapkan isi hatinya kepada kyungsoo. Berusaha membuat kyungsoo mau mempercayainya kembali, membuat kyungsoo mau menerimanya kembali. Tanpa malu jongin melantangkan suaranya dan tentu saja membuat suaranya terasa bergema di ruang kelas.

Tentu saja suara jongin terasa bergema, bukan hanya ia melantangkan suaranya tapi juga karna kini semua penghuni kelas –teman-teman kelas – memusatkan perhatiannya kepada jongin dan kyungsoo. Dan mereka –kyungsoo dan jongin tidak menyadari bahwa kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian siswa lainnya.

Dengan deru nafas yang memburu disertai dengan detak jantung yang tak menentu, jongin masih melanjutkan sesi melupkan perasaannya kepada kyungsoo. "kau selalu mengacuhkan ku saat aku menyapamu, dan itu membuatku sakit kyung. Aku merasa menjadi namja bodoh dan tidak berguna karna kesalahan ku sendiri. Aku menyadari aku brengsek, tapi bisakah aku memperbaikinya? Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan kesalahan ku? Aku mencintaimu kyungsoo. Ak.. –" perkataan jongin terputus saat kyungsoo dengan wajah paniknya mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya kemudian menangkup wajah jongin dengan lembut namun terkesan gugup.

Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang gemetar mulai mengusap lelehan darah yang keluar dari hidung jongin. Jongin mimisan lagi dengan airmata yang menyertainya. Hati kyungsoo merasa sesak saat melihat namja yang ia cintai menangis. Ini pertama kalinya kyungsoo melihat seorang namja menangis dan seiringan kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan lelehan darah dari hidung jongin, ia pun ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"berhenti lah.. aku su..-" kyungsoo berkata dengan nada yang gemetar dan belum sampai kyungsoo menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba saja jongin ambruk di depannya. Sontak kyungsoo dan siswa lainnya memekik kaget dan bergegas membawa jongin ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

* * *

To Be Continue

.

Gimana? Panjang gak ch yang ini? Hahahahahaha :v

MAAPIN JIHAN UPDET NYA LAMA. bcs:

1\. jihan super sibuk banget sekarang huhu.. beneran deh. karna sebentar lagi jihan ngelaksanain ujian kejuruan nih chingu *gak ada yang nanya*

dan jihan bener-bener capek! capek beneran deh. mau CURHAT nih..

* jihan sekarang sekolah dari senin sampai minggu (gak ada libur!) ini serius.

* otak jihan udah hampir mau pecah karna dijejelin angka terus tiap hari di sekolah dan dirumah. jadi anak AKUNTANSI memang rumit. selalu ngitung angka sampai miliyaran tapi duitnya gak ada *syedih*

2\. jihan juga ngurus olshop nih, jadi bener-bener sdikit waktu yang jihan punya saat ini. pakingan masih ngantri, kirim barang ke jne, balesin chat juga.

.

jadi jihan mohon tolong maafin jihan karna update lama terus ya.. minta juga doa kalian buat kelancaran ujian kejuruan untuk jihan dan semoga dapet nilai yang sebanding dengan perjuangan dan usaha jihan selama hampir 3 tahun sekolah di SMK aamiin..

.

.

makasih banyak buat yang udan Review, Favorite dan follow :) maaf gabisa bales 1 per 1 :)

.

semoga gak bosen nunggu cerita ini..

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**GRUMPY GIRL**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

 **Author:** xoxohansoo or Jowl7

 **Cast :**

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Byun baekhyun

Kris ex exo

luhan ex exo

Other Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya, temuin sendiri aja wk :D

 **Genre :** School life, Romance, Fluff

 **Rated :** T

 **Length :** chaptred

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Jantung kyungsoo berdebar kuat lagi, ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan jongin. Saat itu kyungsoo dibantu dengan teman-teman kelasnya untuk membawa jongin ke ruang kesehatan. Dalam hatinya kyungsoo berdoa untuk keadaan jongin saat ini.

 _"kau selalu mengacuhkan ku saat aku menyapamu, dan itu membuatku sakit kyung. Aku merasa menjadi namja bodoh dan tidak berguna karna kesalahan ku sendiri. Aku menyadari aku brengsek, tapi bisakah aku memperbaikinya? Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan kesalahan ku? Aku mencintaimu kyungsoo. Ak.. –" perkataan jongin terputus saat kyungsoo dengan wajah paniknya mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya kemudian menangkup wajah jongin dengan lembut namun terkesan gugup._

 _Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang gemetar mulai mengusap lelehan darah yang keluar dari hidung jongin. Jongin mimisan lagi dengan airmata yang menyertainya. Hati kyungsoo merasa sesak saat melihat namja yang ia cintai menangis. Ini pertama kalinya kyungsoo melihat seorang namja menangis dan seiringan kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan lelehan darah dari hidung jongin, ia pun ikut meneteskan air matanya._

 _"berhenti lah.. aku su..-" kyungsoo berkata dengan nada yang gemetar dan belum sampai kyungsoo menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba saja jongin ambruk di depannya. Sontak kyungsoo dan siswa lainnya memekik kaget dan bergegas membawa jongin ke ruang kesehatan sekolah._

 _"ya! jongin pingsan!" pekikan salah satu teman kelas jongin._

 _"bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan! Cepat." Ujar teman yang lainnya yaitu gadis bermata sipit sahabat kyungsoo, byun baekhyun._

 _Saat itu tubuh kyungsoo terasa sangat lemas. Ia menahan tubuh tinggi jongin yang jelas lebih besar dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya. Tubuh dan perasaan kyungsoo berkontraksi hebat, perasaannya saat itu sangat kacau. Sesak, panik dan khawatir melebur menjadi satu dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan kyungsoo yang terduduk menahan tubuh jongin yang tak henti mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya._

 _Dengan cepat pula teman kelas yang lain membantu membawa tubuh jongin menuju ruang kesehatan. Sedangkan baekhyun membantu kyungsoo berdiri dan merapihkan keadaannya saat itu. Baekhyun menarik kyungsoo untuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi dengan seragam olahraga. Jelas kyungsoo harus mengganti pakaiannya karna terdapat noda-noda darah mimisan jongin. Lalu setelahnya baekhyun mengantar kyungsoo ke ruang kesehatan sekolah untuk menjaga jongin, itu permintaan kyungsoo dan baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya._

"jongin-ah mianhae" kyungsoo menatap sendu namja yang ia cintainya yang kini telah terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

 _'Sebenarnya mengapa jongin sering sekali mimisan, apa jongin mempunyai penyakit yang parah?' Aahhhhh! Tidak mungkin. Mengapa perasaan ku jadi tidak tenang seperti ini? jongin-ah aku juga mencintai mu. Sadar lah, banyak yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu._ Kyungsoo bermonolog dengan perasaannya dan tetap pada pandangan sendunya kepada jongin.

Hening dalam ruangan kesehatan tersebut. Hanya ada kyungsoo dan jongin dan mereka sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun dari bibir mereka. Kyungsoo yang tetap fokus dengan pandangannya kepada jongin dan jongin yang masih terlihat terlelap dalam dunianya.

Lama waktu yang mereka habiskan dalam kesunyian, oh tidak tepatnya kyungsoo yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermonolog dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Dan tanpa kyungsoo sadari, jongin telah bangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo tetap memandang jongin dengan tatapan sendu dan kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyadari jika namja yang ia cintai telah bangun dari tidurnya. Jongin pun sudah beberapa kali melantunkan nama kyungsoo namun karna kyungsoo sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia tidak merespon panggilan jongin tetapi tetap dengan tatapan sendunya kepada jongin.

Karna tidak sabaran, jongin pun menggoyangkan tangan kyungsoo yang sedang menggenggam tangan nya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "kyungsoo-ya"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan segera sadar dari lamunannya lalu manik hitamnya menatap jongin dengan sadar "o..oh jongin-ah" kyungsoo dengan cepat mebenarkan posisi duduknya tapi kaitan tanggan kyungsoo kepada jongin tetap berpaut dan kyungsoo merasa tidak ingin melepasnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kaget kyungsoo.

"dimana yang masih terasa sakit? Aku akan mengambil air putih untukmu. Tunggu sebentar" kyungsoo berujar cepat dan itu sangat terkesan gugup namun terlihat jelas jika kyungsoo sedikit panik dengan keadaan jongin.

Jongin membiarkan kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambilkan segelas air putih untuknya, lagipula memang jongin membutuhkan air putih untuk sekarang karena merasa tenggorokannya kering.

"ini.. bagunlah perlahan" kyungsoo menyondorkan segelas air putih kepada jongin namun sebelum ia memberikannya kepada jongin dengan perlahan kyungsoo membantu jongin untuk berbaring di kepala ranjang yang telah di ganjal dengan bantal empuk yang bertujuan agar punggung jongin tidak merasa sakit.

"gomawo.." ujar jongin setelah ia menengguk air yang kyungsoo berikan.

"hmm" kyungsoo membalas ucapan terima kasih jongin hanya dengan sebuah gumaman pelan.

"kyung.." jongin manatap mata kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Merasa jika jongin memanggil namanya, kyungsoo pun kembali menatap mata tajam jongin yang sedikit terlihat sayu dari biasanya. "neh..?"

"bagaimana tentang semuanya? Apa kau masih membenci ku?"

Kyungsoo diam dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan jongin.

"aku bertanya kembali karna aku belum mendengar jawaban dari mu. Tatap aku kyung.." jongin kembali dengan nada suara seperti biasa mungkin karna tekanan perasaannya yang masih menggantung dan dia tidak sabar dengan jawaban yang akan kyungsoo berikan..

Lama kyungsoo terdiam untuk yang sekian kalinya "aku tidak tahu" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut kyungsoo dan kyungsoo sendiri merasa kaget dengan jawaban yang ia berikan kepada jongin. Disini ia kembali melihat perubahan raut wajah dari jongin, kyungsoo yakin 100% bahwa jongin pasti kecewa dengan jawabnnya. Ahh kyungsoo jadi merasa kesal dengan mulut bodohnya ini. mulutnya ini selalu tidak seimbang dengan perasaan hatinya dan anehnya mulutnya ini selalu mengikuti dengan ego dirinya sendiri. Ck.

"kyung.." lirih jongin kembali.

Demi tuhan kyungsoo tidak sanggup, ia telah membohongi perasaannya sendiri dan juga membuat jongin mungkin merasa kecewa. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya saat jongin melirihkan namanya ia sungguh tidak berani menatap mata namja di depannya ini.

"ma..maafkan aku.." kyungsoo berucap dengan gugup dan terkesan buru-buru seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan yang kini mulai terasa dipenuhi dengan _kecanggungan_.

Sampai kyungsoo diambang pintu ruang kesehatan jongin pun mulai berucap lagi, "apa kau menerima kris hyung kembali?"

Kyungsoo tersentak lalu memalingkan kembali wajahnya untuk menatap jongin, "apa maksudmu?"

"aku melihatnya, aku melihat mu memeluknya erat. Aku melihat ia mengusap rambutmu lembut. Aku juga melihat kau masuk ke dalam mobilnya" jongin berujar dengan santai namun sangat terlihat jika ia sedang menahan mati-matian degupan di jantungnya.

Kyungsoo diam, yang kesekian kalinya kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan jongin atau pun menyanggah peryataan jongin. Dengan rasa sesak di hatinya kyungsoo mulai melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan meninggalkan jongin yang masih terpaku di ranjang kesehatan.

 _'jadi benar. Kau kembali lagi kepadanya?'_ gumam jongin sepelan mungkin dengan tatapan kosong pada ambang pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"ya! eomma!" suara hanbin menggema di dalam kediaman mewah keluarga Do.

Dengan wajah kesalnya hanbin terus meneriaki eommanya "ya. –" teriakan hanbin terputus saat ia mendengar eommanya menjawab panggilannya dari arah dapur.

"aish! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu eoh?" gerutu minah kepada sang anak lelakinya ini.

"apa kyungsoo noona sudah pulang?" tanya hanbin dengan nada kesalnya. Dan jangan lupakan raut wajahnya yang penuh dengan amarah yang siap untuk menelan orang hidup-hidup.

"sudah dari tadi, kau kemana saja eoh? Mengapa baru pulang sekarang?!" minah meletakkan pisau sayurnya dan beralih menatap hanbin dengan tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan.

Hanbin membulatkan matanya, "dasar noona kurang ajar! Dimana dia?"

"eh? ada apa?! Mengapa kau emosi seperti ini?"

Hanbin menghela nafasnya kasar lalu beralih menatap tajam eommanya, "noona meninggalkan ku pulang! Dia membuat ku menunggu disekolah sampai semua warga sekolah sudah pulang dan sekolah sepi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengabari ku! Aku menunggu dia di kelas tapi dia tidak ada, aku kira di pergi ke toilet atau perpustakaan dan aku memelih untuk menunggunya di kelas. Tapi ternyata dia meninggalkan ku! Aaarrgghhh!.. YA NOONA!" hanbin berteriak lagi namun kini ia meneriaki noonanya yang menyebalkan itu, kyungsoo.

"apa?!" tiba-tiba saja kyungsoo menjawab panggilan hanbin dari lantai atas tanpa berniat turun untuk menghampiri hanbin.

Hanbin mendongakkan kepalanya "mengapa kau meninggalkan ku pulang eoh! Aku menunggumu sampai sesore ini!" omel hanbin dengan nada berteriak agar kyungsoo mendengar ucapannya.

"aku lupa memberitahumu.. mian" ucap kyungsoo santai dan disertai dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"ck! Kurang ajar! Kemari kau!" hanbin berlari menuju tempat kyungsoo berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "ya! mau apa kau!" dengan ketakutan kyungsoo memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak lupa untuk menguncinya agar hanbin tidak bisa masuk. "huhh selamat.." lirihnya dibalik pintu kamar yang ia kunci.

Tok tok tok..

"ya! noona kau kurang ajar sekali. Buka pintunya!" _tok tok tok._ Dan sore itu menjadi sore yang berisik bagi eomma kyungsoo dan hanbin, Do minah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karna ulang hanbin dan kyungsoo yang selalu bertengkar.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"hey boy.." Suara berat namja membuyarkan lamunan kosong jongin yang sedang berbaring di sofa kamarnya.

Jongin tersadar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar dan ia mendapati kris atau hyungnya yang sedang menutup kembali pintu kamar jongin. "hyung?"

"aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan mu.." ucap kris yang kini telan berdiri di depan jongin.

"duduk lah.." jongin bergumam seraya bergeser menyisakan tempat kosong untuk kris duduk. "tentang apa, hyung?"

"kyungsoo.." kris berujar dengan pandangan terus menatap jongin.

Jongin termenung, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membahas tentang kyungsoo lagi saat ini. apalagi kris yang akan membahas tentang kyungsoo, jongin menduga pasti mengenai hubungan mereka. Hahh jongin tidak ingin mendengarnya. "hemm.." hanya gumaman yang jongin berikan atas perkataan kris barusan yang meyebut nama kyungsoo.

"sepertinya tidak ada harapan lagi untuk ku.." kris berujar dengan nada suara dinginnya.

Jongin sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan kris, jongin tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami perkataan kris "maksud mu?" jongin bertanya maksud dari perkataan kris karna taku-takut pikirannya salah menduga.

"dia sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi" ucap kris lagi. "saat itu aku menjemputnya ke sekolah dan menjelaskan semuanya.." lanjut kris.

"menjelaskan apa?"

"alasan aku meninggalkannya, dan reaksinya berbada seperti apa yang aku pikirkan. Kau tau, dia terlihat sangat lega setelah mendengar semua penjelasan ku. Dan pada saat itu juga aku memohon kepada untuk menerima ku kembali sebagai kekasihnya lalu ia memberikan jawaban yang membuat hati ku hancur. Maaf jongin sepertinya memang aku masih sangat mencintai kyungsoo." Kris menjelaskan semuanya kepada jongin tetap dengan aura dinginnya.

Jongin diam sejenak dalam hatinya sedikit tidak rela saat kris mengakui jika ia masih mencintai kyungsoo "lalu jika kau masih sangat mencintai kyungsoo mengapa kau tidak memperjuangkannya kembali" balas jongin akhirnya.

"karna aku tidak mempunyai harapan lagi.."

"mengapa kau tidak mempunyai harapan lagi?" jongin bertanya kembali. Pikirananya tidak sepenuhnya berada di dalam bercakapan bersama kris karna sekarang ini otaknya selalu berkelut dengan sosok kyungsoo.

"karna dia tidak mencintai ku!"kris menjawab dengan nada suara yang sedikit menaik.

Jongin tersentak akibat bentakan kecil dari kris namun kini dia hanya diam dan tidak sama sekali mengeluarkan reaksi apapun karna bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan.

"karna dia mencintai mu.." ujar kris pelan akhirnya karna melihat jongin yang terus terdiam.

Sontak pikiran jongin teralih dari bayang kyungsoo ke ucapan kris. Ia memandang kris dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun dari bibi _sexy_ nya itu.

Mengerti dengan pandangan adiknya, akhirnya ia menjelaskan arti dari ucapannya barusan "kyungsoo mencintai mu, dia menolak ku dengan alasan ia sudah mencintai namja lain dan saat aku bertanya siapa namja itu.. dia dengan tegas menjawab bahwa ia mencintai mu"

 ** _._**

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _"kyung sudah sampai.." kris berucap pelan memberitahu kyungsoo yang sedang melamun bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah kyungsoo._

 _"huh? Eh? ahh ne oppa, mian aku melamun hehe.." kyungsoo sedikit kebingungan saat kris membuyarkan lamunannya namun tak lama ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan tersenyum manis kepada kris._

 _Masih sama, jantung kris selalu berdetak tak karuan jika sudah melihat kyungsoo tersenyum didepannya seperti ini, "ne, bukan masalah.." kris membalasnya disertai dengan senyum tipisnya._

 _"emm baiklah, terima kasih atas tumpangannya oppa dan juga penjelasan mu barusan" kyungsoo tersenyum lagi seraya membuka seatbelt nya dan beralih membuka pintu mobil. Namun belum sempat kyungsoo berhasil membuka pintu mobil, suara kris mengintrupsi dirinya kembali._

 _"kyung ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada mu.."_

 _Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya tipis karna bingung dengan sikap kris, apa lagi yang harus di bahas? Kyungsoo rasa semua penjelasan dari kris tadi sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Lalu apa lagi?_

 _"ye, oppa?"_

 _"kembali lah kepadaku.." ucap kris yang sontak membuat mata kyungsoo membola seketika._

 _"aku masih mencintai mu, aku mohon kembalilah menjadi kyungsoo ku lagi. Lupakan masalalu itu kyung, kembalilah kepada ku." Kris berucap dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar gugup._

 _Kyungsoo diam memandang kris, entah apa jawaban yang akan ia berikan. ia sendiri pun bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri._

 _Lama kyungsoo tak memberikan respon akhirnya dengan keberaniannya kris menopah pipi mulus kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan besarnya, "kyung, kau dengar aku? Aku mo..–_

 _"maafkan aku oppa, aku tidak bisa" kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya perlahan takut akan reaksi kris karna penolakan yang ia berikan._

 _"tidak bisa? Apa maksudnya kau tidak menerima ku kembali?" ucap kris lirih sekaligus kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri._

 _"maafkan aku, oppa" kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap manik coklat kris seraya menurunkan tangan kris dari pipinya perlahan dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menggenggam tangan kris kuat._

 _"apa kau telah mencintai orang lain? Sudah ada orang lain yang mengisi hatimu, kyung?"_

 _"ne, oppa!. kim jongin, aku mencintai jongin. Oppa maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah benar-benar tidak mencintai mu lagi. Aku mohon maafkan aku jangan kau menjauhi ku seperti kemarin tetap lah menjadi oppa ku walau tidak dalam ikatan hubungan. Aku menyayangi mu, oppa" kyungsoo berujar dengan jelas dan sarat akan keyakian yang begitu besar._

 _Kyungsoo terus menunggu reaksi kris namun sepertinya kris telah kehilangan konsentrasinya akibat perkataan kyungsoo barusan, "oppa dengar! Aku tidak ingin kau menjauhi ku kembali, aku tetap akan menjadi kyungsoo mu sampai kapan pun, aku akan selalu menganggap mu sebagai oppa kandungku sendiri dan anggap lah aku seperti adikmu sendiri. Aku menyayangi mu oppa.. tapi maaf rasa cintaku sudah hilang sepenuhnya kepadamu. Jangan membenci ku, ku mohon.." lanjut kyungsoo tegas._

 _Lama kyungsoo menunggu jawaban dari kris namun kris tetap diam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi karna itu kyungsoo merasa jadi takut dengan kris. Dengan kegugupan nya kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan kris yang tetap terdiam memandang dirinya, "o..oppa aku pulang. Terima kasih"_

 ** _Flashback off_**

 ** _._**

Jongin diam seraya mencerna cerita yang kris katakan tadi, kyungsoo menolak kris? Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya –kim jongin ? lalu mengapa kyungsoo bersikap dingin kepadanya pada saat di ruang kesehatan sekolah tadi pagi? Yahh kyungsoo berhasil membuat jongin kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang ternyata kyungsoo sulit ditebak.

"kejarlah dia, jangan sakiti dia lagi.." ucap kris tiba-tiba.

"pasti" jawab jongin singkat.

"besok aku akan kembali ke jepang dan tetap melanjutkan kuliahku disana. Kau tenang saja, aku memang masih mencintai kyungsoo tapi aku akan melupakannya dan memulai untuk mencintai tunanganku sendiri dengan setulus hati. Jangan khawatir" kris tersenyum ke arah jongin dan dibalas dengan senyum hangat dari adiknya.

"tentu saja, aku tidak akan khawatir"

Kris berdecih pelan, "jangan besar kepala kau, kim jongin."

Jongin terkekeh, "apa?"

"dasar kau namja brengsek, awas sampai kau menyakiti kyungsoo ku lagi" ancam kris dengan aura membunuhnya.

"kau juga brengsek. Aku janji akan menjaganya dan tidak menyakitinya lagi sampai kapanpun" jawab jongin santai disertai dengan senyum manis nya.

"kau berjanji padaku, kim jongin." Balas kris disertai dengan kekehannya.

"bukan hanya padamu, aku juga berjanji pada diriku sendiri dan tuhan" jawab jongin santai disertai dengan wajah yang sok serius.

"hey! Kau banyak gaya sekali, bocah!" ucap kris seraya menjitak kepala jongin gemas.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"kyung buka pintunya.." suara sang eomma berhasil mengganggu aktivitas bermain game kyungsoo pada ponsel canggihnya.

"ckk aku kehilangan 10 piala ku!" kyungsoo bergerutu marah karna kalah bertarung di game yang ia mainkan tadi karna eommanya memanggil namanya terus terusan dan berhasil mengganggu kegiatan kyungsoo bermain. "ADA APA EOMMAAAA!" teriak kyungsoo akhirnya karna kesal dengan eommanya.

"Yak kau! Keluar lah ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu"ucap eomma dengan nada kesalya.

"siapa eoh? Yeoja atau namja?" kyungsoo bertanya lagi tanpa berniat untuk membukakan pintu untuk eommanya. Dasar kurang ajar!

"yeoja! Ck keluar lah cepat! Kasihan dia menunggu lama" eomma sepertinya benar-benar mulai kesal dengan tingkah kyungsoo.

CKLEK..

"sedang apa kau didalam?" eomma melotot ke arahnya kyungsoo saat kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan lansung berhadapan dengan anak gadisnya ini.

"bermain game.." ucap kyungsoo santai.

Minah tersenyum miring "kau tau, aku kira kau memang kembali menjadi do kyungsoo yang dulu. sikap mu kemarin-kemarin meyakinkan ku bahwa kau mulai berubah kembali menjadi kyungsoo yang lembut. Tapi ternyata sama saja, ternyata aslinya kau memang kyungsoo yang menyebalkan, kurang ajar dan Galak!"

"yak! Apa maksud eomma, kemarin kan aku sakit mungkin aku terkesan lembut saat itu karna tidak punya tenaga" jawabnya membela diri.

"begitukah? Aku harap kau sakit terus Do kyungsoo" ucap minah santai.

"yaa eommaaaaaa..!"

"cihh jangan merengek, aku tambah kesal melihatnya"

"ya! semua perbuatan ku selalu di anggap salah dimata eomma!" teriak kyungsoo.

"memang" minah terkekeh melihat anak gadisnya yang lucu ini mulai marah.

"tidak lucu, mengapa eomma tertawa eoh?" mata kyungsoo mulai memerah karna semakin kesal dengan eommanya ini.

"k.. kau l..–" ucapan minah terpotong dengan suara pekikan dari serorang namja.

"HUUUAA!" CUP hanbin tiba-tiba saja datang dengan mengendap-ngendap dan mulai lagi bersikap jail yaitu dengan mengagetkan kyungsoo yang sedang berdebat dengan sang eomma.

"KYAAAA" BRUK..

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karna suara besar namja disertai dengan wajah seseorang yaitu hanbin yang tiba-tiba saja ada didepan wajahnya membuat dirinya shock! Apa lagi ditambah dengan hanbin yang mengecup bibirnya cepat. Dan minah tentu saja dibuat kaget dengan aksi jail putranya nya itu.

"Ahh appo! Yak kau hanbin sialan!" kyungsoo terjatuh dengan bokong yang mencium lantai dulu dan itu benar-benar sakit. Ia meringis dan berusaha mengusap rasa sakit di bokongnya.

Kyungsoo melihat tangan eommanya terjulur ke arah wajahnya yang tertunduk dan bermaksud untuk membantu kyungsoo bangkit. Tanpa pikir panjang ia maraih tangan eommanya dan mulai berdiri, namun tak lama ia berdiri dan berniat untuk berterima kasih dengan eommanya..

"hai.." ucap seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ternyata itu bukkan eomma nya melainkan.. "eonni" kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dan berlalu dengan sebuat pelukan rindu kepada eonninya.

"mengapa kau berisik sekali dari tadi eoh?" tanya luhan di sela pelukan rindu mereka berdua.

"yahh itu eomma yang menyebalkan dan hanbin sialan yang seenaknya mengagetkan ku dan seenaknya mencium bibir ku" ucap kyungsoo manja kepada sang eonni.

Luhan terkekeh dengan sikap manja kyungsoo, ahh adiknya ini masih sangat menggemaskan.

Hanbin memandang 2 orang yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan tatapan malasnya "itu hukuman untuk mu. Lagi pula aku hanya mengecupmu, tapi kau selalu mengatakan aku mencium mu hhh sepertiya kau memang ingin aku cium eoh?" sahut hanbin santai diiringi dengan godaan jailnya kepada kyungsoo.

"ishh eonni, lihat hanbin" kyungsoo menghentakan kakinya kesal yang masih berada pada posisi berpelukan dengan luhan. Kyungsoo merengek lagi ckckck..

"hanbin-ah apa kau selalu menggoda kyungsoo eoh?" ucap luhan akhirnya dan menatap hanbin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"tid..–" ucapan hanbin terputus.

"IYA! dia selalu menggangguku dimanapun dan kapan pun eonni" ucap kyungsoo cepat dan penuh keyakinan namun tak luput dari sikap merajuknya.

Hanbin membulatkan matanya, kesal karna kyungsoo yang terus merengek kepada luhan. Dan itu membuat hanbin dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari eonni tertuanya.

"eonni ayo masuk kedalam, kita harus bercerita banyak." Ucap kyungsoo seraya melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan luhan untuk masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan hanbin dengan wajah kesalnya.

"yak! Kau melupakan ku do kyungsoo!" teriak hanbin yang kini tengah mencoba membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo dan hasilnya nihil, pintu kamarnya dikunci. ' _Sial'_ batin hanbin.

.

"kkkk kyung, apa setiap hari kau dan hanbin seperti ini?" luhan tertawa geli tiba-tiba saat dirinya telah berbaring di kasur kyungsoo yang empuk.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "maksud eonni?"

Luhan terkekeh lagi seraya membalikan badannya menyamping agar bisa berbaring berhadapan dengan kyungsooo, "kau dan hanbin apa selalu bertengkar seperti itu?" tanya luhan tanpa berhenti untuk terkekeh.

Kyungsoo memandang eonni nya kesal "itu tidak lucu, lagi pula hanbin yang selalu mencari masalah duluan dengan ku"

Luhan tersenyum, "ahh kau ini, sejak kecil kan kau selalu mengerjai hanbin. Mungkin saat ini hanbin ingin membalas perlakuan mu, kyung. Kkk" tanpa sadar luhan terkekeh yang kesekian kalinya.

Pipi kyungsoo memerah, malu karna luhan masih mengingat kejadian kecilnya dahulu bersama hanbin "eonni.. jangan dibahas lagi aku malu" jawab kyungsoo polos.

"ne.. ne.. lagi pula aku bosan mengungkitnya kkkk. Bagaimana sekolah mu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam "ishhh.. baik baik saja kok" jawabnya. "eonni tadi eomma kemana? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya saat kau menolong ku?"

"ah itu, aku sebenarnya sudah menunggu mu di ruang tamu karna aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk mu dan aku meminta eomma untuk memanggil mu. Lama aku menunggu tapi eomma tidak kembali ke bawah lagi dan malah aku mendengar suara gaduh di atas. Akhirnya aku berniat untuk menghampiri suara gaduh tersebut yang aku yakini adalah suara kau, eomma dan hanbin. Benar saja kan dugaan ku, aku melihat mu terjatuh sambil memegangi bokong mu. Dan akhirnya aku menghampiri eomma dan memberi kode kepada eomma karna aku ingin memberikan mu kejutan dan akhirnya eomma terkekeh lalu turun kebawah untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Kau tahu, hanbin pun sempat kaget saat melihat ku namun aku tahan dirinya untuk tidak memekik memanggil nama ku.. kkk kalian lucu sekali" ucap luhan panjang lebar dengan senyum yang terus terpantri di wajah cantiknya. Namun luhan baru menyadari bahwa kyungsoo tertidur, ter-ti-du-r. benar-benar kurang ajar mana mungkin ia bisa-bisa nya tertidur mendengar penjelasan dari eonni nya sendiri? Dia pikir luhan sedang berdongeng. Ckckck.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"hai kyungsoo" sapa jongin disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo kaget saat dirinya yang tengah asik berjalan sendirian di koridor untuk menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah mendengar suara namja yang menyapanya dank e kagetan kyungsoo bertambah saat mengetahui namja yang tadi memanggilnya, kim jongin.

Kyungsoo diam tidak merepon penggilan jongin namun kini jantungnya terus berdegup dengan tidak beraturan, bagaimana tidak jika jongin kini telah berjalan disampingnya dengan santai. Hahhh tidak cukup kan jongin memanggil namanya saja tanpa harus berjalan bersama di sampingnya seperi ini. _'uhh jantung kuuuuuuuuu'_ batin kyungsoo berteriak.

"kyung kau mau kemana?" tanya jongin yang tetap dengan santai terus manyamai langkah kakinya dengan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, bahkan menatap wajah jongin saja tidak.

"apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya nya lagi tanpa mau menyerah.

Tetap tidak ada respon dari kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, "ayo kekantin, aku akan mentraktir mu" ajak jongin seraya tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan kyungsoo untuk membawanya ke kantin sekolah.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan tangan jongin dari tangan mungilnya seraya menatap jongin dengan tatapan dingin sekaligus membunuhnya. Lalu melanjutkan perjalannannya dengan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya tanpa berkata apapun kepada jongin.

"yak! kyungsoo tunggu aku" pekik jongin seraya menyusul langkah kaki kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Cih jangan munafik kau do kyungsoo.

"kyung.." panggil jongin lagi.

Yang kesekian kalinya tetap tidak ada respon dari kyungsoo.

Sepertinya jongin bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah termasuk dalam hal mendekati yeoja galak sekolah di depannya ini.

Jongin menarik sebelah tangan kyungsoo dengan cepat, huhh yeoja didepannya ini sangat lincah ternyata "hey heeey tunggu aku dulu"

Kyungsoo terpekik kaget saat jongin menarik lengannya tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat kyungsoo berbalik dan kini berhadapan dengan jongin. "yaaa! Berhentilah mengikutiku!" bentak kyungsoo.

Namun jongin bereaksi seperti biasa seakan tidak menghiraukan amarah kyungsoo kepadanya kini, "tidak mau" jongin justru tersenyum ceria membalas omelan kyungsoo.

Wajah kyungsoo mulai memerah "Ya! pergi sana! Jangan mengganggu ku!" bentak nya lagi.

Dan reaksi Jongin tetap santai seperti biasa disertai dengan senyum cerianya, "tidak mau" tolaknya lagi.

 _'arrggghh namja ini benar-benar!'_ gerutu kyungsoo dalam hati. kyungsoo kesal karna jongin sangat keras kepala, kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini. yang pertama karna para siswa di koridor sekolah menatap mereka berdua –kyungsoo dan jongin dengan tatapan penasaran dan kyungsoo tidak nyaman dengan itu. Yang kedua karna ia masih malu dengan jongin mengingat kejadian dirinya meninggalkan jongin sendirian di ruang kesehatan dengan suatu kebohongan, kebohongan tentang perasaannya. Dan yang paling penting adalah jantung kyungsoo yang hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya karna terus berdetak tak karuan atas semua perlakuan jongin tadi seperti memanggil namanya berkali-kali, mengikutinya berjalan, dan.. melakukan _skinship_ yaitu jongin yang kini menggenggam tangan kyungsoo. Sedikit berlebihan memang, namun ini lah yang dirasakan kyungsoo pada semua perlakuan namja yang di cintainya ini.

Jongin dan kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam dengan saling bertatapan, jongin yang menatap kyungsoo penuh dengan keceriaan sekaligus penuh harap serta kyungsoo yang menatap jongin dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus sengitnya.

"lalu apa mau mu!" balas kyungsoo akhirnya dengan sedikit menaikan kepalanya seperti ingin menantang.

Jongin menyeringai tipis, "jadi lah ke-ka-sih ku kem-ba-li, Do kyungsoo" jongin berucap dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dan sengaja menekankan beberapa kata dalam ucapannya tersebut. Dan sontak saja tidak sedikit pekikan dari murid yeoja yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kegiatan kyungsoo dan jongin.

* * *

To Be Continue

.

seneng ga jihan update? *biasa aja sih* wkwkwk

ditunggu review untuk chapter ini ya, terima kasih reader-nim :)

.

makasih banyak buat yang udan Review, Favorite dan follow :) maaf gabisa bales 1 per 1 :)

.

semoga gak bosen nunggu cerita ini..

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**GRUMPY GIRL**

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

 **Author:** xoxohansoo or Jowl7

 **Cast :**

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Kim Hanbin

Byun baekhyun

chanyeol

Kris ex exo

luhan ex exo

Other Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita ya, temuin sendiri aja wk :D

 **Genre :** School life, Romance, Fluff

 **Rated :** T

 **Length :** chaptred

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **note: baca chapter sebelumnya dulu ya, takut kalian lupa sama jalan ceritanya. karna ini udah lama dan update. mianhae.**

Happy Reading yeoreobun..

 **.**

Kyungsoo membelalakan mata bulatnya akibat perkataan jongin. ' _apa barusan jongin menyatakan cinta lagi?'_ pikiran kyungsoo terasa membeku seketika, juga bibirnya terasa kelu sehingga tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Kini kyungsoo hanya mampu berdiri mematung di depan jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang terus membola seperti ingin melompat dari tempatya.

Teriakan serta pekikan para murid di koridor sekolah kini telah berhasil menjadi pengiring kegiatan jongin yang sedang menyatakan cintanya kepada kyungsoo. Dan hal itu membuat jongin semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"hey mengapa kau diam saja? berhentilah melototi ku seperti itu" dengan beraninya jongin menagkup wajah kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya yang tentu saja membuat teriakan serta pekikan semua murid bertambah nyaring.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya karena perlakuan jongin barusan dan kyungsoo pun baru menyadari bahwa kini dirinya dan jongin telah berada di tengah dari kerumunan para siswa lainnya. ' _Apa maksudnya ini? mengapa aku dan jongin di kerumuni mereka semua?'_ batin kyungsoo binggung.

"yak! Apa-apaan kalian? Mengapa pada berdiri disini! Pergi sana!" omel kyungsoo kepada para murid yang sedang mengerumungi dirinya dengan jongin.

"tidak mau" sahut salah seorang murid.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar lalu dengan sedikit kasar pula ia menghempaskan tangan jongin yang ada di pipi nya "YAK! Aku bilang pergi!" ucap kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang terus memelototi murid-murid disana dengan berani, "SEKARANG!" teriak kyungsoo lagi.

Teriakan serta sorakan kecewa dari para murid pun terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah, kyungsoo kini bisa sedikit bernafas dengan lega dan dalam pikirannya pun tinggal mengurus 1 hal lagi, yaitu kim jongin.

Kyungsoo memalingkan lagi tatapannya ke arah jongin, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "menjijikan" desisnya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya "apa kau bilang?"

"menjijikan!" ucapnya jelas. "apa maksud mu hah? Memalukan sekali" lanjutnya.

"apa yang memalukan? Aku hanya menyatakan perasaan ku kepadamu dan kau tinggal menjawabnya saja, apa susahnya?" jawab jongin dengan alis yang berkerut.

"kau sengaja kan membayar mereka semua agar mengerumungi kita, jadi mereka akan berteriak untuk mendesakku mengatakan 'IYA' atas pernyataan cintamu itu atau membuatku menerima pernyataan cinta mu itu kan lalu dengan acting mu juga kau akan memelukku didepan mereka, menciumku di depan mereka lalu mereka akan mengetahui kau dan aku telah menjadi sepasang kekasih lalu kau menyakitiku lagi, begitu. Iya 'kan begitu!?" kyungsoo terus mengoceh meluapkan kekesalannya kepada jongin disertai dengan degupan jantung yang tidak henti-hentinya. Sampai kyungsoo tidak menyadari semua perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya sendiri.

Perut jongin tiba-tiba saja terasa geli saat kyungsoo mengoceh padanya, dengan sikap marahnya nya yang menurut jongin terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan juga isi ocehan yang keluar dari bibirnya tadi. Jongin tidak habis pikir dengan cara berfikir kyungsoo, sampai jongin berfikir bahwa kyungsoo adalah yeoja penggemar drama masa kini. Ahhh ingin rasanya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan gadis ini tapi ia berfikir 2 kali untuk itu, bagaimana jika nanti kyungsoo tambah marah karna ia menertawainya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, mengapa namja menyebalkan di depannya ini malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas? "mengapa kau tersenyum seperti orang idiot!" omel kyungsoo lagi.

"a..ani! kkk" jongin hanya mampu terkekeh menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"yak! Kim jongin!" teriaknya lagi.

"Apa? Jangan berteriak terus, nanti suara indahmu hancur" sahun jongin.

Blush. Pipi kyungsoo bersemu merah karna perkataan jongin barusan. Hey memang apa yang salah dari perkataan jongin barusan?

"eyy, pipi mu kenapa?" ucap jongin seraya menangkup kembali pipi merah kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! mengapa tambah memerah" ucap jongin polos.

"ki..kim jongin! ini semua karena mu!" teriak kyungsoo lagi, "jauhkan tangan mu dari wajah ku sekarang!" lanjutnya.

"heh? Apa salahku? Kau memarahi ku dan juga menyalahkan ku atas semua yg terjadi sejak tadi, kau masih membenci ku eoh? Bisa tidak kau melupakan kejadian yang lalu? Aku kan sudah bilang aku menyesal dan aku juga sudah sering meminta maaf mu. Kau sendiri yang mengabaikan ku" ucap jongin panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo diam memikirkan perkataan jongin, benar juga sih lagi pula sepertinya jongin tidak tahu menahu tentang berkumpulnya murid-murid yang mengelilingi mereka berdua, salahkan kyungsoo sendiri yang terus berburuk sangka dengan jongin.

"mengapa kau diam? Apa pernyataan cintaku kau anggap seperti skenario drama eoh?" tanya jongin tegas.

kyungsoo menatap mata tajam jongin, dan sedetik kemudian timbul rasa bersalah juga takut dalam dirinya.

melihat kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun membuat jongin sedikit kesal sekaligus gemas. Jongin menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"DO KYUNGSOO AKU MENCINTAI MU, JADILAH KEKASIH KU KEMBALI!" ucap jongin tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lantang.

Mata kyungsoo membulat sempurna untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "ap..apa?"

"jadilah kekasiku, do kyungsoo" ucapnya santai namun terlihat penuh dengan keyakinan.

Hati kyungsoo terasa berdebar dengan kuat, suhu tubuhnya terasa menghangat terutama pada bagian kedua pipi mulusnya itu. Pikirannya dan juga hatinya kini sedang berperang atas jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan kepada jongin, haruskah ia mengikuti egonya lagi? Atau mengikuti kebutuhan hatinya?

Dan tanpa disadari kembali kini seluruh murid yang ada di koridor telah kembali mengkerumungi kyungsoo dan juga jongin.

"hey kau mendengar ku? kau menolak ku lagi ya?" tanya jongin kepada kyungsoo.

Tidak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo, namun terlihat jelas jika kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun entah mengapa bibir kyungsoo terasa tidak mampu bereaksi seketika.

"kyungsoo aku mencintai mu!" setelah jongin menyatakan perasaannya yang kesekian kali lalu dengan sangat cepat jongin menyentuh pundak sempit kyungsoo dan berlanjut dengan mencium bibir mungil kyungsoo. Sepertinya kewarasan jongin sudah hilang, lihat akibat perbuatannya. Seluruh murid menjerit terkejut dan itu membuat seluruh sudut sekolah menjadi terdengar suara teriakan murid-murid tersebut.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kyungsoo? Tak tahan untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya kibat reaksi jantungnya yang berlebihan, kyungsoo mulai lemas dan hampir terjatuh. Namun dengan sigap jongin menahan tuhuh kyungsoo untuk tetap berdiri berhadapan dengannya namun kali ini posisi mereka sedikit berbeda, sedikit lebih dekat dan tautan bibir mereka sama sekali tidak terputus. Dan tentu saja perlakuan jongin barusan juga menambah volume jeritan murid lainnya.

Jongin terus mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan lembut, beriring dengan detik yang terus berjalan ia mengakhiri cuimannya dengan sebuah kecupannya yang lama dan manis. Merasa kehangatan dan ketenangan menghampiri jiwa mereka berdua, dengan refleks mereka berdua menutup mata masing masing dan merasakan kehangatan atas perlakuan jongin sendiri.

Saat mereka membuka mata secara bersamaan, kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "aku juga mencintai mu, kim jongin"

Ucapan pelan dari yeoja di depannya ini mampu membuat bunga-bunga yang ada di hati jongin bermekaran, jongin merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara dengan ucapan kyungsoo barusan.

"kau serius?" tanya jongin seraya tersenyum kearah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap dan terkesan menggemaskan, mata bulatnya berbinar bening memancarkan aura yang –entahlah mampu menambah kebahagiaan jongin pada saat itu.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup kilat bibir kyungsoo lagi. Lalu jongin mulai menyadari sesuatu, "kyung.."

"hmmm?" suhutnya.

"kemana murid lainnya?" tanya jongin seraya melihat ke keliling kanan dan kirinya lalu kembali lagi untuk menatap kyungsoo. Namun yang ia temukan adalah kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk dalam.

"hey? Ada apa? Mengapa kau menunduk seperti itu?" tanya jongin heran seraya menaikan wajah kyungsoo untuk menatap wajahnya kembali.

Hanya gelengan kecil sebagai jawaban yang kyungsoo berikan kepada jongin. dan dengan sikap kyungsoo itu membuat jongin sedikit binggung.

"ada apa eoh?" tanya jongin lagi seraya mamajukan wajahnya lagi handak mengecup bibir kyungsoo lagi. Namun aksi jongin terhenti dan otomatis gagal karena suara deheman tegas yang jongin dengar dari belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan ia mamalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya jongin saat menemukan guru lee bertolak pinggang dan menatap jongin tajam.

"kim jongin" desis guru lee dingin.

Dan reaksi yang jongin berikan kepada guru lee hanya lah sebuah senyuman, tidak! lebih tepatnya adalah cengiran bodoh.

"nona Do" desisnya lagi dan kali ini bergantian dengan menatap tajam kyungsoo yang terus menunduk.

Saat kyungsoo mendengar namanya dipanggil, sontak ia mengangkat kepalanya yang terus menunduk sejak tadi. "n –ne?" ucapnya gugup.

"apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?!" bentak guru lee kepada jongin dan juga kyungsoo.

Baik jongin maupun kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam. "kalian berdua, ke ruangan ku sekarang!" ucap guru Lee tegas lalu pergi menjauh meninggalkan kyungsoo dan juga jongin.

"bagaimana ini!" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"huh? Apanya yang bagaimana? Kita ikuti saja perintahnya barusan" jawab jongin santai disertai dengan senyum menawannya.

Kyungsoo mengendus kesal, "ish! Ini semua karena mu"

"aku lagi?" tanya jongin tak percaya.

"iya! Apa? Kau mau mengelak lagi?" tantang kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam, tersadar bahwa kehebohan ini memang berawal karna aksi nekatnya menyatakan cinta kepada kyungsoo sekaligus mencium kyungsoo di depan umum.

"tidak.. hehe aku mengaku salah, maaf kan kekasih mu yang tampan ini ya kyung" ucap jongin manja kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam ke arah jongin dan berlalu meninggalkan jongin yang masih berdiri dengan cengiran bodohnya.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"aku pulang!" ucap kyungsoo seraya masuk kedalam rumahnya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar nya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, kyungsoo menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat eommanya dan juga hanbin berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada dan juga jangan lupakan tatapan tajam dari eomma dan juga hanbin.

"OMO!" jerit kyungsoo. "apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar ku eoh?" tanya kyungsoo bingung.

Eomma dan juga hanbin tetap diam memandang tajam ke arah kyungsoo, dan itu membuat kyungsoo bertambah bingung sekaligus kesal.

"ada apa? Mengapa kal..-" ucapan kyungsoo terputus saat kyungsoo menyadari pergerakan eommanya yang mulai mendekat kearahnya dan juga masih tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya itu. Jangan lupakan juga hanbin yang mengekor eommanya dengan wajah dan tatapan yang tidak jauh beda dengan eomma.

"ehkkmm.." eomma memulainya dengan sebuah dehaman.

Kyungsoo diam, eomma juga diam, hanbin pun ikut-ikutan diam. Namun disini kyungsoo yang paling risih, bayangkan saja ia ditatap dengan tajam oleh eomma juga adiknya bersamaan seperti ini.

"tidak ada yang ingin kau jelaskan kyung?" tanya eomma.

"jelaskan apa?" tanya kyungsoo sesantai mungkin untuk menutupi rasa takutnya.

"ck dasar! Apa yang kau lakukan disekolah tadi eoh? Sampai-sampai kau dipanggil masuk ke ruang guru lee?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, kenapa eommanya bisa mengetahui kejadian disekolah tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia ingat sesuatu, pandangannya sedikit berpaling kepada namja yang ada di samping eommanya. _Ini pasti ulah hanbin sialan._ "i..itu ak..aku.." kyungso bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana, ia takut eommanya akan mengamuk nanti.

"kau apa?" balas eomma cepat.

"aku tadi disekolah se.." jawab kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

Namun belum sempat kyungsoo menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara eommanya tiba-tiba memotong penjelasan kyungsoo "kau berciuman di koridor sekolah" ujar eomma tegas.

Matilah kau kyungsoo. "…" kyungsoo diam dan mulai menundukan kepalanya.

"apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai-sampai kau melalukan hal itu eoh?" tanya eomma lagi.

Kyungsoo ragu untuk menjelaskannya, oleh karna itu ia hanya mampu diam tanpa berani menatap eommanya.

"kyungsoo jawab pertanyaan eomma! mengapa kau berani berciuman dengan seorang namja di depan murid-murid lainya eoh?! Apa kau tidak malu eoh?" tanya eomma kyungsoo yang emosinya mulai naik.

Kyungsoo takut, namun ia kini mulai benari menatap eommanya dan kembali menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. "tadi jongin menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, dan aku sudah berusaha menolak. Namun jongin melakukannya dengan suara yang lantang dan itu membuat para murid lainnya berkumpul menyaksikan aksi jongin itu.." kyungsoo menghirup nafas sebentar. "dan tiba-tiba saja dia mencium ku. aku terkejut dengan aksinya itu, dan aku tambah terkejut lagi saat guru lee ada di belakang jongin. guru lee melihat aksi jongin mencium ku, eomma." jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Eomma kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa ada yang familiar di telinganya "siapa namja yang menciummu?" tanya eomma kyungsoo memastikan.

"jongin" ucap kyungsoo lirih.

"jongin.. jongin.. jo.. jongin!" gumam eomma dan berakhir dengan satu pekikan keras.

"kenapa eomma?" tanya hanbin bingung.

"kau berkencan dengan jongin? kau berkencan dengannya?" tanya eomma kyungsoo dengan wajah yang berubah 180 derajat berbeda.

Dan disisi lain, hanbin dengan wajah yang dua kali lebih kesal karena eommanya mengabaikan pertanyaannya tadi.

"n..neh" jawab kyungsoo gugup sekaligus bingung dengan eommanya.

"namja tinggi dan tampan yang sering main kesini kan kyung? Yang sering mengajakmu jalan-jalan keluar kan?" tanya eomma kyungsoo lagi.

"nee eomma.."

"benarkah? Wahhh ini kabar gembira" celetuk eomma kyungsoo.

"apa? Kabar gembira apa eomma?" tanya hanbin tambah bingung.

Eomma kini meghadap hanbin dengan wajah kesalnya, dan hanbin sontak menurunkan lengannya yang ada di depan dadanya. Lalu ekspresi kesal hanbin tergantikan dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus takut.

"kau! Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau namja mesum yang kau maksud tadi itu jongin heh?!" ucap eomma seraya melayangkan jitakan di kepala hanbin.

"aakhh! Memangnya ada apa huh? Memang dia namja mesum kan. Berani-beraninya dia mencium monster ku di depan murid-murid lainnya. Itu sungguh memalukan dan juga menjijikan!" bela hanbin tak mau kalah.

"YAK! Aku bukan Monster mu!" teriak kyungsoo tak terima.

"yak! Anak kurang ajar. Kau memanggil noonamu dengan sebutan monster!" omel eomma tak terima juga.

Hanbin merasa situasi ini mulai tidak beres, dan ia kini mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari dua monster kesayangannya itu.

"yak! Jangan kabur kau!" teriak kyungsoo.

BRUK!

Hanbin terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karna menabrak seseorang yang entah siapa itu. "akhh aishhh!" kesal hanbin lalu mulai berdiri lagi. Dan disetiap kesulitan itu pasti ada kemudahan dan ini terjadi pada hanbin. Betapa bersyukurnya ia bahwa orang yang ia tabrak itu adalah Luhan, noona cantiknya.

"noonaaaaa.." rengek hanbin manja seraya memeluk tangan kiri luhan.

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku adik ini. "apa apa ini eomma?" tanya luhan kepada sang eomma.

"dia menyebut kyungsoo dengan sebutan monster, lu! Dan dia juga menyebut jongin dengan sebutan namja mesum." Omel eomma lagi.

"tenang lah eomma, mungkin hanbin hanya bercanda." Kata luhan menengahi permasalahan kecil ini.

"tidak! Aku tidak bercanda noona. Mereka berdua memang monster dan jongin juga memang namja mesum! Hanya kau yang terlihat normal noona!" ucap hanbin cepat seraya mengecup pipi luhan dan kabur.

"YAK!" seru mereka bertiga –eomma, kyungsoo dan luhan- meneriaki hanbin.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

Suara bel rumah kediaman keluarga Do berbunyi berkali-kali tepat setelah hanbin kabur.

"eomma ada yang datang, aku ke kamar ne. Aku ingin mandi. Dan eomma berhutang penjelasan kepadaku tentang jongin tadi. Bye eomma, bye eonnie" ucap kyungsoo santai.

"hmm, mandi yang bersih ne uri kyungie" ledek luhan kepada kyungsoo yang mulai memasuki kamar mandi.

"issh eonnie jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" kyungsoo merespon dengan dengusan kesalnya.

Luhan terkekeh geli, dalam hatinya ia selalu berucap syukur kepada tuhan karna telah dipersatukan oleh keluarga ini. luhan bahagia. "eomma, biar aku yang bukakan pintu. Eomma istirahatlah, jangan terlalu sering mengomel ne." ucap luhan disertai dengan kekehan halusnya.

"aiguuuu anak eomma yang satu ini sudah tumbuh dewasa. Baiklah eomma akan beristirahat dulu ne, jangan ganggu eomma" jawab eomma seraya berjalan beriringan dengan luhan menuruni anak tangga.

.

Luhan sudah berada di depan pintu dan mulai membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

CKLEK..

"annyeonghaseyo eomma" salam sang tamu seraya membungkukan badannya sopan.

"ahh ne, kau siapa?" ucap luhan yang kini menatap aneh namja di depannya yang sedang membungkukan badannya.

"eh?.." jawab sang tamu dengan wajah bingungnya, pasalnya kini yang ia lihat bukan eomma hanbin melainkan seorang gadis cantik yang rupanya nyaris serupa dengan bidadari –pikir sehun.

"nuguseyo?" ulang luhan lagi.

"aku.. aku teman hanbin" jawab sehun gugup.

"ah hanbin. Biar ku panggilkan hanbin dulu ne, silahkan masuk" jawab luhan ramah seraya menyelipkan senyum manisnya kepada sehun.

"n..ne terima kasih" balas sehun seraya mengikuti luhan masuk ke ruang tamu.

"tunggu disini ne" ucap luhan. Setelahnya luhan kembali berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan saat luhan telah sampai di tengah tangga yang ia naiki, luhan kembali menoleh kepada sehun. "oh iya, siapa nama mu?" tanya luhan kepada sehun yang tengah melihat kearahnya.

"ah, aku sehun. Oh sehun" jawab sehun dengan senyum kikuknya.

"oke sehun" ujar luhan ramah lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar sang adik tampannya.

"siapa gadis itu ya? kenapa dia ada di rumah hanbin?" gumam sehun pelan.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur empuk kesayangannya. Sungguh ini hari paling melelahkan bagi kyungsoo. seharian saat disekolah dihabiskan kyungsoo dengan kegiatan membersihkan kamar mandi, gedung olahraga dan taman belakang sekolah bersama namja chingu nya yaitu jongin. sudah terbayang bukan bagaimana lelahnya kyungsoo hari ini.

Ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia raih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja lampu tidur lalu membuka pesan baru tersebut. Ternyata itu dari jongin, namja chingu barunya.

 **"selamat malam, princess"**

Begitulah isi pesan masuk yang kyungsoo terima dari jongin. dan tanpa bisa di pungkiri, kyungsoo merasa tersipu karna jongin menyebutnya princess. _Kyungsoo memang sedikit berlebihan_.

"malam, jongin" balasan yang kyungsoo berikan kepada jongin.

 **"ey, kau tidak menyebut ku dengan panggilan sayang mu?"**

"apa? Aku tidak punya panggilan sayang, jongin."

 **"mana bisa begitu"** tulis jongin disertai dengan emot kesal.

"aku tidak mengerti apa itu panggilan sayang, jongin"

 **"yak! Kau tidak pernah pacaran ya?"** kesal jongin.

"pernah kok, tapi pacarku dulu tidak se lebay dirimu jongin."

 **"siapa? Kris hyung?"**

"iya" balas kyungsoo singkat.

 **"hahh pantas saja, dia itu terlalu kaku tau!"**

"ish jangan mengejek oppa ku!" tulis kyungsoo yang kini menyelipkan emotikon marahnya.

 **"hahah.. aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau sudah makan malam?"**

"huhh dasar! Sudah, kau sendiri?"

 **"sudah juga hehe. Istirahat lah princess, kau pasti lelah"**

"neh jongin, kau juga."

 **"jaljayo prinsess. I love u :* "** jongin berhasil membuat hati kyungsoo meletuk-letuk tidak jelas malam ini hanya karna sebuah pesan singkat. Kkkk.

"jalja namja mesum :p " gurau kyungsoo jahil.

 **"Yak! Aku tidak mesum."**

"itu panggilan sayang ku untuk mu."

 **"jelek sekali, huhhhh awas kau. Princess galak"** tulis jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak membalasnya lagi, dia benar-benar kembali dengan mood baiknya ternyata, karna kim jongin. kyungsoo berfikir atas ucapan jongin yang menurutnya konyol tadi, mana ada seorang princess yang galak? Sepertinya jongin benar-benar butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan otak pintarnya itu. Kyungsoo jadi terkikik sendiri memikirkannya.

.

 _ **Grumpy Girl**_

.

"pagi baekie" sapa akyungsoo kepada sahabat sipitnya.

Baekhyun terlonjak saat mendengar suara kyungsoo yang menyapa dirinya "ee..eh" gugup, itu reaksi yang dapat kyungsoo simpulkan dari baekhyun.

"kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?" tanya kyungsoo heran.

"apa? Aku.. aku tidak sedang ketakutan kok." Jawab baekhyun dengan senyum anehnya.

"ishh kau tidak bisa membohongi ku! kenapa kau gugup seperti itu? Ceritakan kepadaku" ucap kyungsoo seraya memajukan wajahnya ke depan wajah baekhyun yang kini hanya berjarak 5cm saja.

"tidak ada apa-apa, kyungie" senyum baekhyun yang membuat kyungsoo tak yakin dengan jawaban yang baekhyun berikan. _Aneh_ pikir kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah membunuhnya kepada sang sahabat, mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk menakuti baekhyun dengan cara melototi-nya. Hidung mancung kyungsoo kini sudah mengembang dengan tidak elitnya. dan Jangan lupakan alisnya yang berkerut paksa.

"aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun merespon dengan cepat dan terlihat jelas jika kini baekhyun mulai ketakutan karna ulah kyungsoo.

"mengapa ponsel mu kau sembunyikan? Berikan kepadaku." Ini semua karna kyungsoo benar-benar merasa curiga.

"ah itu.. itu.. itu baterai nya habis. Iya habis." Jawab baekhyun gugup. Dan kyungsoo benar-benar _fix_ merasa curiga dengan sahabatnya ini.

"lalu mengapa tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri menatap ponsel mu huh?"

"tadi aku sedang _stalking_ akun SNS song jong ki oppa, kyung. Kau tau dia sangat tampan" baekhyun tersenyum cerah kepada kyungsoo dan juga mencoba untuk meyakinkan kyungsoo dengan alasannya.

Jangan kira kyungsoo bisa percaya begitu saja dengan baekhyun, "kemarikan ponselmu, aku ingin melihatnya juga." Balas kyungsoo.

"kan baterai ponselku habis kyung."

Kyungsoo mulai kesal, "YAK! Yasudah jika kau tidak mau cerita, kau bukan sahabatku lagi! Byun baekhyun." Kyungsoo memilih berdiri dari tempat duduk disamping baekhyun dan berniat untuk pindah ketempat duduk nya sendiri.

Sebelum kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya, baekhyun berucap lagi "YAK! Mana bisa begitu" protes baekhyun.

"bisa! Karna kau telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku!" ucap kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Otaknya mulai berfikir keras. Tidak, baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan sahabat seunik kyungsoo. "baiklah! Akan kuceritakan saat jam istirahat nanti!" ucap baekhyun tegas kepada kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat kyungsoo lega. Ternyata dari dulu, cara ini memang ampuh untuk meluluhkan baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, lalu memeluk baekhyun dengan cepat.

"kau berhutang penjalasan padaku, baekie" bisik kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"yak! Dasar monster menyebalkan!" balas baekhyun dengan wajah yang prihatin. _Poor baekie._

* * *

To Be Continue

.

seneng ga jihan update? *biasa aja sih* wkwkwk

jihan udah selesai UN :P tinggal nunggu hasil aja, semoga dapat hasil yang terbaik! aamiin...

Doain jihan semoga bisa lancar dan Lolos masuk SEKOLAH TINGGI AKUNTANSI NEGARA (stan) ya chingu deul~

.

ditunggu review untuk chapter ini ya, terima kasih reader-nim :)

makasih banyak buat yang udan Review, Favorite dan follow :) maaf gabisa bales 1 per 1 :) terimaksih kalian sudah menghargai kerja keras saya membuat ff ini :)

.

semoga gak bosen nunggu cerita ini..

xoxo


	13. Miss me?

Ada yang masih inget aku?

Aku udah lama gak update, tapi kira kira ada yang masih nungguin cerita-cerita aku gak ya?

Respon ya, aku masih mikir mau lanjutin update di sini atau di Wattpad huhuuu

Untuk lanjutan cerita udah ada, cuma aku bingung mau posting di ffn atau enggak :D

Love you all!


End file.
